Harry Potter and My Story Ideas
by sheltie
Summary: I've decided to compile some of my story ideas that I am writing now, but not ready to post. This will be the first chaps of the stories and aren't the final product of them. There will be various pairings in this, but all will have Harry in them. Each chap will be a different idea.
1. Dumbledore's Awakening

_I don't own Harry Potter whatsoever_

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to follow what many other authors here have done and show off my story ideas I have jumping around in my head and I am working on for future post. To let you know that these are all rough drafts mostly and not the final product. So in some there will be certain changes to come. Note, so of these may not have appeared on my story ideas section on my profile and there will be others that are on my profile, but not on this. Those will come later. Also most of these will be Harry/Hermione pairing, but there will be others too.**

* * *

**Dumbledore's Awakening**

**By: Sheltie**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office. As Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and many other titles made him a very busy wizard. But right now he was contemplating what happened this past year with the Chamber of Secrets being opened. His thoughts then turned to Harry Potter. Harry once again showed that he wasn't like any other child his age. During his wandering thoughts a flash of flame appeared making the old wizard jump.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked warily drawing his wand at the stranger.

"I am you," the new arrival said as he took in his surrounds.

Dumbledore looked at this duplicate and wondered if he was going senile or something.

The other Dumbledore chuckled.

"No, you're not going senile yet, but I've come to hopefully right the wrongs that will be made" the other Dumbledore said taking a seat.

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked curiously though keeping his wand on the stranger.

Dumbledore had plans for Harry and so far they were going quite well.

"I know what you're thinking, and I want to tell you to abandon your plans, because, if you don't things in the future will be terrible" the other Dumbledore said gravely.

"Like what?" Dumbledore asked not believing anything this copy was saying.

"You're an arrogant fool, you know" the other Dumbledore said frowning.

Dumbledore looked shocked.

"My first piece of advice is to not intervene in true love" the other Dumbledore said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"You've seen how Harry and Miss Granger act around one another and how Harry walked around blind while Miss Granger was petrified" the other Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"This is the markings of a love that will be as great as it will be powerful," the other Dumbledore said.

"But I've already have things set for Miss Weasley" Dumbledore said in an almost whining tone.

"That's a mistake, she'll never be able to reach Harry like Miss Granger does and you know it" the other Dumbledore said firmly.

Dumbledore slouched and sighed, he knew that there was connection between Harry and Miss Granger, but was hoping that it was nothing more than friendship.

"My next piece of advice to you is to tell Harry the prophecy and about your theories about the Horcruxes" the other Dumbledore said.

"But he's far too young and deserves a childhood" Dumbledore reasoned.

The other Dumbledore snorts at this.

"What childhood? We took that away when we left him at his aunt and uncle's" the other Dumbledore said with venom.

Dumbledore sighed at this.

"Do the right thing and follow my advice, also get Harry out of the Dursleys and have him stay at Miss Granger's, where their bond can develop" the other Dumbledore said then he disappeared just as he appeared.

After the other Dumbledore left Albus sat back and thought about all he's done and what his plans were. Little did he know that the other Dumbledore gave him insight of the horror that would happen if he followed his plans. Harry defeated Voldemort, but at the cost of losing Hermione he lost it then and became worse than Voldemort could ever be and when he found out about the manipulations to his life those responsible and alive suffered terribly as did the entire wizarding world. This shook Albus to his very soul and decided that a new plan was needed. His first step was to get Harry out of his relatives.

/Scene Break/

Harry Potter leaned back on his bed thinking of his second year of Hogwarts with a pensive look on his face. He nearly lost his life again, but that didn't bother him nor the fact that Ginny almost lost hers though he was glad he saved her. His thoughts were on his bushy haired friend, Hermione Granger. His bushy haired friend that laid petrified on a hospital bed only a couple weeks ago. That image was burned into his mind and he couldn't shake it. That was his reason to destroy the basilisk and Riddle. To save Hermione.

While he was thinking about this a knock on his door broke him out of it. Harry opened the door and found Dumbledore standing there.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm here to take you, Harry" Dumbledore said simply.

Harry's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes, and you'll never be coming back" Dumbledore said.

Harry rushed and packed his stuff.

"Where are we going to, the Burrow?" Harry asked as they left.

"I was thinking you might like to stay with Miss Granger" Dumbledore said.

"I would like that" Harry said smiling.

Dumbledore watched as Harry packed his meager belongings into his trunk and then shrunk it down. He took out a deflated beach ball and told Harry to hold on to it and they both disappeared.

/Scene Break/

They arrived in a big backyard with Harry landing on his butt. As he got up he looked around to see that this backyard looked nicer than the Dursleys. The sliding glass door opened and a high pitch squeal was heard before Harry was knocked down again.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked with excitement in her voice.

"He's here in hopes that you and your parents are willing to take him in for the summer" Dumbledore said to get the attention of the young brunette.

"Oh that would be so great" Hermione said bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Let's see what your parents think first before anything is decided" Dumbledore said as he led the way into the Granger house.

Once inside Hermione got her parents in the living room and she took a seat next to Harry and held his hand. Dumbledore saw this and knew that the bond the two shared had increased rapidly in just a few short seconds.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I've made some mistakes in my life and I'm now trying to make amends to them. When Harry was fifteen months old I left him on the doorstep of his aunt's in hopes they would raise him like their own. My hopes were dashed with every report my spy I placed there sent which stated that Harry was treated horribly, but my ego was too grand to rectify this mistake until now" Dumbledore said.

Harry was seething with rage, but a calming reassuring squeeze to his hand soothed him.

"My first step to amend my actions is to hopefully have you take Harry in for the summer" Dumbledore said.

The Grangers looked at one another then turned and saw how happy their daughter was and that made up their mind right there.

"We'll do it, but what happens next summer?" Mrs. Granger asked curiously.

"Well, I was hoping that you'd be willing to take him in as well then" Dumbledore said.

Again the Grangers looked at one another and knew that this was a big decision.

"We'll discuss it, but since we don't need to decide until next year, why don't we shelve that topic for now" Mr. Granger said.

Dumbledore nodded he then took out Harry's shrunken trunk and enlarged it.

"Very well, I'll leave you to your summer" Dumbledore said and with a pop he disappeared.

Hermione rushed to her parents engulfing the two in a big hug.

"Thank you so much" Hermione squealed.

Harry watched this and smiled wistfully.

"Oh Harry, this is going to be so great I have a whole list of things we can do" Hermione said exuberantly.

"Whatever we do Hermione, I'll be happy with as long as I don't have to go back to the Dursleys" Harry said.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room" Hermione said pulling and dragging the messy haired boy out of his seat and to the stairs with only enough time to go back and grab Harry's trunk.

Her parents watched this with awe as they've never saw their daughter like this before and was quite fascinating to see. How could a boy do this to their well-mannered daughter?

/Scene Break/

Harry was pulled until they reached the upstairs hallway.

"This will be your room, it's next to mine" Hermione said smiling.

"Hermione, this is too much, I don't deserve this" Harry said as he saw the room he'd be using.

"Harry, you deserve this and so much more" Hermione said in her tone that meant it wasn't up for debate.

"Harry, where did you sleep at your aunt's?" Mrs. Granger asked curiously she and Mr. Granger followed the two upstairs at a more moderate pace.

Harry looked nervous and glanced at the Grangers than to Hermione, who gave him a nod that said that it was okay.

"My bedroom is the smallest room in the house, but before that it was the cupboard under the stairs," Harry said looking down.

Hermione looked shocked, even though she had a bit of an idea how he grew up. She gathered her best friend into a hug hoping it would erase the memories. The Grangers frowned at this and had a feeling that this wasn't the only mistreatment that the boy suffered.

"What else Harry?" Mrs. Granger asked though she knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"I cooked for them as soon as I could reach the stove, I never had a birthday card or present until I was eleven. I never even knew my name until I went to primary school; I was called freak or boy all my life. I never had any friends until Hogwarts. If anyone tried to, Dudley and his gang would threaten them. They also beat me up on a regular basis as did my uncle" Harry said keeping his head down feeling ashamed.

Hermione squeezed him tighter as tears leaked from her eyes.

Mrs. Granger looked at this young man amazed that he'd turn out like he did despite the environment that he grew up in. Mr. Granger was seething with rage; he hated anyone who abused children.

"You don't have to worry Harry, you'll never have to return to those people ever again, I promise" Hermione whispered.

Harry looked up at his best friend silently asking, 'really?'

Hermione nodded. She had a stubborn and determined look on her face that Harry recognized instantly. It meant one thing, Hermione was now on a mission and nothing in heaven or hell would get in her way.

"Yes, really Harry" Mr. Granger said giving the boy a smile.

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes.

/Scene Break/

Later that night after dinner Hermione decided to make a suggestion and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Mom, dad I think we should take Harry out shopping tomorrow" Hermione said firmly.

Mrs. Granger smiled while Mr. Granger grumbled at the suggestion of shopping.

"That sounds like an excellent suggestion dear" Mrs. Granger said happily.

"You don't have to do that I'm fine with what I have" Harry muttered keeping his head down.

"Harry, you're getting some new clothes and there will be no arguments, got it?" Hermione said in her 'don't argue with me' tone.

Harry looked up and saw the look on his best friend's face that meant that there was no negotiating on this and he sighed in defeat.

Mr. Granger watched this and felt for the boy. His daughter inherited that look from her mother along with probably many more, which that poor boy has probably been subjected to through the years of their friendship.

"Come on Harry, it's time for bed we have a busy day tomorrow" Hermione said getting up and dragging Harry along.

"Night mom, dad."

"Night dear."

"Goodnight Mr. And Mrs. Granger."

"Night Harry."

The two kids left.

"That poor boy has no idea what he's gotten into" Mr. Granger said chuckling as soon as the teens left.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mrs. Granger asked as she snapped her head back to her husband.

"Come on Emma, you know how our daughter is when she gets on one of her crusades" Mr. Granger said smiling.

"Yes I do, but this is for a boy who she has been friends with for more than two years" Mrs. Granger said.

Dan nodded.

/Scene Break/

The next day was a whirlwind of activity. First, Hermione woke Harry up early and dragged him to the kitchen for breakfast then after that she dragged him back upstairs to get showered and dressed and even gave him a time limit on it. After that Hermione, Mrs. Granger and Harry went to the mall for some serious shopping. Harry was amazed at all the shops there were since the only place he ever really saw was Diagon Alley. Hermione made it her mission to get Harry new clothes and asked him if he had any preferences in which Harry just shrugged. Hermione took that as a green light for go crazy. Which she did though her mom kept her in line somewhat, but even Mrs. Granger went a bit overboard on buying Harry clothes. At the end Harry had an entire new wardrobe.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger" Harry said for the millionth time.

"There's no need to thank me Harry, since I should be thanking you instead" Mrs. Granger said smiling.

Harry blinked.

"You somehow got my daughter out of her shell, and for that I can't thank you enough" Mrs. Granger explained.

"I didn't do it alone, Ron was there also" Harry said, embarrassed at the praise.

"No, it was you who did it. Hermione writes to us and she told us about Ron and she doesn't put him in a good light a lot of the time, but you are always the focal point of each letter" Mrs. Granger said smiling.

Harry didn't know what to say, what do you say to that?

/Scene Break/

Harry settled into his room now wearing his new clothes when Hermione came in.

"Come Harry, we need to burn those old rags of yours" Hermione said pulling the young man off his bed.

She then rummaged through his trunk grabbing all of Dudley's cast-offs. Harry followed Hermione out back and found her parents there also. Hermione handed Harry a lighter and gestured to the bin that had his old clothes in.

Harry smiled and nodded as he lit his old clothes on fire. Cheers rang from the Grangers and Harry grinned.

During dinner the conversation was lively and Harry wished that this wasn't some dream. After dinner Hermione pulled Harry into the living room to watch a movie.

"What do you want to watch Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I've never really got to watch movies at the Dursleys" Harry said.

Hermione squeezed his hand, which she was still holding.

"Well how about this one" Hermione suggested.

Harry just shrugged, he trusted Hermione's judgment.

/Scene Break/

Later that night Harry and Hermione were still up and talking about their previous years at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stick up for you against Ron" Harry said.

Hermione smiled slightly.

"It's just that I never had a friend before and was dead set on keeping the one I had" Harry continued.

Hermione pulled the messy haired boy into a hug.

"It's alright Harry, I don't blame you at all," she said.

"I promise to take your side more often and to listen to you more" Harry vowed.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the summer went well as Harry and Hermione spent every day together making their bond grow in strength even though they had no idea they were doing just that. What also happened was that Harry started to take his academics more seriously and made a change from just Divination and added Arithmancy and Ancient Runes to it. They discussed Muggle Studies and Hermione decided to drop it and they sent letters to Professor McGonagall so she could make the proper changes. Harry was also was having the best summer of his life. He went to a lot of places that he's heard about and he felt that this was better then being at the Burrow.

Hermione enjoyed having a friend over since she never had one over before and the fact that it was Harry made it better. She always felt a strong connection with the green-eyed messy haired boy ever since she met him on the train. She did all she could to be close to him, but was always forced back by a certain redhead, but that all changed Halloween night. That night changed her life, she thought that she'd never have a friend and it'll a be a repeat of her primary school days.

But that changed when a troll appeared in the bathroom and she thought she was as good as dead that's when he came. Harry Potter came there to save her. After that she stuck close to him in hopes to repay the debt she owed. She read about life debts and knew she owed Harry one. She didn't owe one to Ron since he was the reason why she was in danger and you couldn't make a life debt if you're the one who caused the one to be in danger in the first place.

/Scene Break/

It was a week and a half before Harry and Hermione had to leave for Hogwarts and with the Grangers they decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron.

"This is so great Harry, we're going to have the same classes" Hermione said smiling.

"I know, but what do you think Ron's going to do?" Harry asked.

"He'll be upset, but that shouldn't worry you, Harry. You've always been selfless. I think you need to be selfish once and awhile" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"Alright now that's settled let's see what's in these books" Hermione said.

Harry had to laugh as he watched Hermione pour over all the new information that was right in front of her. He could see how her eyes sparkled as she read this new information and wondered if he could somehow bring that out in her himself. He noticed how she bit her bottom lip as she read, which made him want to kiss her. This made thought made him stop in his tracks.

_Kiss Hermione? Do I want to really kiss Hermione?_ he thought.

/Scene Break/

The Weasleys showed up with the usual chaos that comes when the group of redheads make an appearance anywhere.

"Hey mate" Ron greeted.

"Hey Ron, how was Egypt?" Harry asked.

"Great, it's nice to go somewhere new, so how was your summer?" Ron said.

"Excellent, I spent it with Hermione" Harry said smiling.

Ron frowned for a second, but immediately smiled quickly hoping for the two not to notice. Sadly for him Hermione did and she knew what it was about. She knew that Ron fancied her a bit, but she never saw him in that light and probably never will as she knew that all they ever do was argue and that wasn't a sturdy basis for a good relationship. Now Harry on the other hand, she could see as he cared for her for one and that and they got along so well.

"Come on, we better get going since Ron still needs to get his books for the year" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and followed with Ron right behind him.

/Scene Break/

The trio entered the Magical Menagerie so Hermione can get a familiar while Ron stopped off by the counter to get Scabbers checked.

"See anything that tickles your fancy?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, but her eyes never left the animals.

"NO CROOKSHANKS!" the shopkeeper shouted.

Harry and Hermione turned around to find a clawed paw stretch from its cage and try to scalp Ron.

"Bloody hell" Ron screamed as he tried to cover his head and protect Scabbers at the same time. He then ran out of the shop like a bat out of hell.

"I'll go check on Ron, you stay here and find your pet" Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

Outside Harry found Ron trying to console a terrified Scabbers.

"It's alright Scabbers that thing won't hurt you" Ron said calmly.

"You alright Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but poor Scabbers, look" Ron said pitifully.

Harry saw that the rat had more bald spots on its body and looked skinner than ever. Just then Hermione came out carrying a wicker case and a big grin on her face. When the two boys found out what Hermione got for a familiar Ron was livid.

"You bought that monster!" Ron shouted.

"Crookshanks isn't a monster Ron, he's just misunderstood" Hermione said.

Ron glared at the wicker case muttering something about hexes.

"Come on Ron, Crookshanks is a cat and cats go after rats" Harry said.

"You're taking her side?" Ron accused.

"I'm not taking any side, I'm just stating a fact" Harry said with a sigh.

This didn't sit well with Ron and he stormed off back to the Leaky Cauldron with Harry and Hermione following behind.

* * *

**A/N: tell me what you think of this one.**


	2. After the First Year

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Takes place after Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Just to let you know this is an early writing of Potter so it might not be as good as some of the others since this was one I was still sort of new to writing Potter.**

* * *

**After the First Year**

**By: Sheltie**

Harry Potter was leaning against the window of the Hogwarts Express watching the scenery go by, his mind was preparing itself for a summer with his relatives. His mind also prepared a happy place for him to go when it got rough, and he knew it would. In this happy place would be his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. His first real friends. He didn't want to go back to his relatives, but the headmaster told that he had to because it had special protections. But somehow he doubted this because he never felt safe there or even called it home really. It was a place, that's all. But he had nowhere else to go. He envied Ron and Hermione because they had families, but he couldn't begrudge them. It wasn't their fault that they had loving families and he didn't. So the only thing he could do was relish the time he had now before it got ugly.

Hermione Granger watched her first real friend lost in thought and wondered why he was so quiet, like he didn't want the school year to end. She knew it wasn't because he liked school no; it was something deeper. She was a very intelligent girl and she knew that, even the sorting hat knew that and told her that she'd do great in Ravenclaw, but she wanted Gryffindor because she knew that's where a certain green-eyed boy would go. She first thought that she'd have no friends at Hogwarts like in her primary school days, but that changed one Halloween in the girl's bathroom. Her whole life changed and now it centered around one Harry Potter. She'd do anything to help him, whether it is research or fight she was at his disposal. Right now she was trying to figure out what Harry needed help with right now.

Ron Weasley was pleased with himself, he gained recognition in something his other brothers never had or could ever have. He enjoyed being best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. There were benefits to it and he'll exploited them to his full advantage and couldn't wait to continue it. What bothered him was the person sitting across from him. That bushy haired know-it-all. He had everything going right until she entered the picture. And he tried his best to get her to go away, but nothing seemed to work. This frustrated him as tried everything he could think (which isn't much) of to get her rid of her. But it seemed that Harry had a fond soft spot for the know-it-all and that wasn't kosher for the redhead. He had to do something to get rid of the know-it-all. She just had to go.

The train pulled into the station and Harry sighed as he waited to be the last off, just so he could delay the inevitable. Hermione somehow could sense this, like she could sense many things when it came to Harry and waited with him. Ron, however, got off right away and left the two alone.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry sighed and looked at his best friend. Hermione could see many things as she looked into those emerald pools, but the most prominent was sadness. She pulled him into a hug to try to quell some of that sadness. He stiffen slightly at the contact, but soon relaxed.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry whispered.

"Anytime Harry, that's what friends are for" Hermione said smiling.

The two got off together and carried their trunks holding one another's hands, both enjoying the company of the other, no words. This was unusual to see for two kids so young, but after what happened during their first year they had to mature fast and that meant creating a bond with one another to lean on when things got tough. When they got through the barrier Hermione spotted her parents and was about to run over, but paused a moment and gave Harry's hand a squeeze before dashing to her parents.

Emma and Daniel Granger waited patiently for their daughter and when they saw her they expected for her to rush to them at full throttle right away, but noticed the little interaction that their daughter and a boy had before she left him. They were very curious about this, but shelved it as they hugged their little girl.

"Oh Hermione, it's so nice to see you again" Emma said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I saw you at Christmas. You make it like I've been gone all year" Hermione said smiling.

"Don't mind your mother sweet pea, you know how emotional she can get" Dan Granger said caressing his daughter's head.

Emma playfully swatted her husband.

"Why don't you introduce your friend" Emma suggested.

Hermione nodded and looked back to find Harry standing there looking around for someone. She waved him over and he nodded and carried his things to Hermione and her parents.

"Mom, dad this Harry Potter" Hermione introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Harry, Hermione's told us about you" Emma said smiling.

"Um, I hope they were good things ma'am" Harry said shyly.

Dan smiled at the young man, but sensed something was wrong with the boy. He took psychology in college and could see the signs of abuse. He glanced at his wife and she got the message.

"Harry, where are your parents?" Emma asked politely.

"Um, they're dead ma'am, I live with my aunt and uncle" Harry said looking down.

Emma frowned and looked at the boy and could tell that the clothes he wore were too big for him and that he looked quite small for his age. But she could see in his behavior that something was terribly wrong.

"There you are boy" an overly large man grunted.

"Hi uncle Vernon" Harry said not looking up.

"Well come on, I haven't got all day" his uncle said roughly.

"Yes sir" Harry obeyed.

This really didn't bode well with the Grangers as they saw how Harry retreated into himself at the sound of his uncle.

"Hello sir, my name is Daniel Granger and this is my wife Emma and our daughter Hermione" Dan greeted.

The walrus looking man eyed Grangers with suspicion, like he was trying to see if something was wrong with them.

"Come on Boy, let's go" the walrus said gruffly.

Harry flinched, but moved to obey. The Grangers saw this and that settled it.

"Actually sir, Hermione asked if Harry could stay with us for a few days, and we were wondering if that was all right" Emma said.

Hermione looked at her mother with a curious look. The walrus eyed Hermione and muttered 'freak', but not loud enough to be heard and thought for a moment.

"Fine" he said gruffly and left.

Hermione and Harry were shocked at what just happened.

"Mom, dad what's going on?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We'll tell you later dear, now let's get go home" Emma said.

"Thank you for the offer Mrs. Granger, but I don't want to be a bother" Harry said looking down.

"You're no bother at all Harry, besides I think Hermione would like to have a friend for the summer, at least part of it" Emma said smiling.

Hermione had a big grin on her face and was nodding emphatically when Harry looked her way.

"Okay, Mrs. Granger, but I can cook, clean, work in the garden, and you don't have to worry I'll be good" Harry said.

Hermione looked at her best friend quite confused at his behavior, but her parents had a strong feeling that this was how Harry was treated at home, like a servant.

"Now Harry, we don't expect you to do all that, we share the chores at home and you if you want you can help also" Emma said kindly.

Harry looked up with hope in his eyes.

Emma smiled and bent down so she could hug Harry, he stiffen at this and didn't relax until she let go. This worried her even more and with a glance at Dan they knew for sure.

/Scene Break/

The ride home was an uneventful one though hearing Hermione in the backseat talking to Harry and what they would being doing during his time with her was the most joyous thing the two elder Grangers ever heard from their daughter for so long. When they Harrygot home Hermione led Harry to the guest room where he'd be staying. Dinner was fine, but when it was done Harry automatically got up and took the dishes and without a word went to the kitchen and began to wash them. Hermione followed Harry in to see if he needed any help and was shocked at the sight. Harry had his hands deep in hot water scrubbing and muttering to himself.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine Hermione" Harry said without turning around.

Hermione could only watch as Harry buzzed around the kitchen cleaning as he goes. She knew that this wasn't normal. It wasn't just her though, her parents came in and watched also with a frown on both of their faces. After Harry was done he plopped down onto the couch exhausted.

"Harry, you didn't have to clean up" Hermione said.

"I know" Harry muttered, but didn't look up.

"Come on, let's watch some TV" Hermione suggested.

/Scene Break/

A few days into the summer holiday Harry was having the best summer he's ever had. He decided to repay the kindness by making breakfast for the Grangers.

"Harry, you don't have to make breakfast" Emma said as she entered in her bathrobe.

"I know, but I wanted to, besides I have been cooking for as long as I can remember" Harry said turning the bacon.

"Morning dear" Dan said and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Here you are Mr. Granger" Harry said handing the man a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Harry" Dan said.

Hermione came in last wearing pajamas that had stars and lightning bolts on them. Harry quirked his brow when he saw them.

"Morning" Hermione said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning" Harry said as he started serving breakfast.

The Grangers ate and found that this was the best breakfast they've had.

"Harry, this is fantastic" Hermione said.

Harry blushed.

"Really, um thanks" he said shyly.

"Harry, while you're here why don't we make a chore schedule" Emma said.

"Ma'am?" Harry asked confused.

"It means Harry that we all pitch in and help around the house" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"Okay" he said.

"Good, now here what we can do" Emma said.

They set up a chore chart and this was where Harry learned where Hermione got her organizing ways. He watched Emma bring up a corkboard from a closet and then proceed to write every chore she could think of on slips of paper then pinned them up. She used yarn as dividing lines and it was also color-coded too.

"Now that's settled I should be heading to work, you two have fun" Emma said pleased with her work.

The two kids nodded.

They spent their day with Hermione suggesting to Harry what they should do and he shrugging and say that it was fine. But Hermione decided it was time to talk.

"Harry, you can suggest something too, we don't have to keep doing what I want to do" Hermione said.

"I'm fine with whatever you pick Hermione" Harry said with a shrug.

"But Harry, there must be something that you did that was fun during your summer holiday" Hermione said.

Harry mumbled something.

"What was that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm usually was being chased by my cousin and his friends" Harry said quietly.

Hermione's eyes widen.

"Didn't your aunt or uncle do anything about that?" Hermione asked.

"No, my cousin is my aunt and uncle's favorite, they think he can do no wrong" Harry said.

Hermione was shocked, but the revelations kept coming. Harry told her of his childhood, or what he could remember of it since he was punched in the head a few times that he couldn't remember something or he was in his 'bedroom' for so long he lost count of the days. He told her of his time in school and that he didn't know his first name on his first day since he was always called freak or boy he thought that was his name. He told her everything. He didn't know why he told her, but felt he could trust her with his deepest secrets.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she pulled Harry into a hug. Harry flinched, but soon relaxed.

"Oh Harry, that's terrible" she said.

After her parents came home Hermione told her parents what Harry told her, since she felt like her parents should know and hoped that Harry won't be too mad at her.

/Scene Break/

One night Harry and Hermione were sitting watching TV with her parents when a knock on the door interrupted them. Hermione got up to answer it.

"Professors, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Professor Dumbledore was standing in the doorway with professor McGonagall.

"I'm here to see Harry, Miss Granger" Dumbledore said.

"Then come in," Hermione said stepping aside.

The two professors came in.

"Mom, dad this is headmaster Dumbledore and you know professor McGonagall" Hermione said then sat down by Harry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I have come to take Harry back to his relatives" Dumbledore said.

"There's is no way he's going back to those monsters!" Emma said jumping up.

"I assure you Mrs. Granger that Harry is well-protected there," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

Emma wasn't convinced, she had come to love Harry as one of her own and she'd be damned to have this old man to take him away from her.

"_Really_ professor then can you tell me when was the last time you visited him there?" she asked.

Dumbledore hesitated, which gave Emma her answer.

"I see, you never saw to visit Harry while he was abused by those horrible people" she said.

"Now calm down Mrs. Granger, the Dursleys are Harry's only family and he should be with them," Dumbledore said like he knew best for Harry.

"We're his family" Hermione said taking Harry's hand.

Harry turned his head to look at Hermione with hope written all over his face. McGonagall saw this and saw the firm determined look in one of her favorite student's eyes and knew that nothing was going to sway her. It reminded her of another student who shared Harry's green eyes and she couldn't help, but smile inwardly at the thought.

"Mrs. Granger, could you please tell me what you're talking about, as I have no idea what you're talking about?" McGonagall asked calmly.

Emma went on and told the two professors what Hermione told her. Harry looked at Hermione with an expression of shock and betrayal. Hermione kept ahold of Harry's hand and tried to tell him she was sorry with her eyes. He nodded sadly and then looked down.

The more McGonagall heard the more she got angry. She knew that it was a mistake to leave Harry there with those terrible people, but she allowed herself to believe in Dumbledore and it was one of the worst decisions of her life.

"I told you Albus, I told you that they were the worst kind of people," McGonagall hissed.

"It was for the best, Harry's safety is crucial," Dumbledore said calmly.

"The best for Harry, that's rich, how in the world did you become headmaster of a school?" Emma said glaring at the wizard.

"I assure you Mrs. Granger that the safety of the students in my school is my top priority" Dumbledore said.

"Then you can explain why you had a very rare magical object housed in the school guarded by a three headed dog," Hermione said.

This got her parents' attention.

"Now Miss Granger" Dumbledore began.

"No, you then you told the school population to not go to the third floor corridor, which would only tempt them. You then had the other teachers place protections that three first years could get by," Hermione said.

"Not to mention Hermione almost died on Halloween," Harry added in.

Dumbledore was flustered and had no reply. McGonagall hung her head down in shame.

"You never told us this" Dan said.

That's when the two kids remembered that Hermione's parents were in the room.

"Uh, well, you see, um" Hermione started.

"You will not be going back to that school!" Dan said.

"If Hermione is not going back then neither am I" Harry declared.

"Harry lets not do anything hasty, what would your parents say?" Dumbledore asked.

"They wouldn't want me in a school where I was almost killed three times" Harry said.

McGonagall had to agree, since she could just see Lily hexing Dumbledore to oblivion for endangering her boy.

"I assure you that is a one time occurrence" Dumbledore said calmly.

This didn't placate the Grangers one bit.

"Sir, I will not have my daughter return to your school and I'm sure you have no right to tell Harry where he can go," Dan said.

"I'm his magical guardian, I have every right" Dumbledore said in a an authoritative tone.

Harry blinked.

"It means he's your guardian in the wizarding world Harry" Hermione said.

"Oh" Harry said.

"Yes, and as you can see that means I have control on where Harry goes" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"I think we need to go to Gringotts" Hermione whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Professor, would it be alright to just spend one more night here, please?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore hesitated, which McGonagall took as an opening.

"It would be quite alright Mr. Potter," she said.

McGonagall then 'led' Dumbledore out of the house. She was going to have a talk with him when they got back to the castle.

Once they were gone Harry and Hermione began to plan, which Emma and Daniel found more interesting than the movie they were watching. Little did they know was this was a normal occurrence when the two were at Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry and Hermione along with her parents headed to Gringotts for some answers. They got to Gringotts and Harry asked the teller if he could see the accountant in charge of his vaults. The goblin led Harry and his group to a very posh office.

"Mr. Potter, it is nice to see you," the goblin said.

"Griphook" Harry said bowing slightly.

"Not many wizards remember a goblin's name" Griphook said shocked that the young wizard recognized him.

"Well, I am not like many wizards Griphook. I'd like to introduce my best friend Hermione Granger and her mother Emma Granger and her father Daniel Granger" Harry said.

The goblin nodded and gesture for them to have a seat, which they did.

"Griphook, I would like to know if my parents had a will" Harry said.

"Yes they did Mr. Potter, which should've been read on your eleventh birthday" Griphook said.

Harry was shocked.

"Would you like to look at it now?" Griphook asked.

Harry felt a hand take ahold of his and he looked at Hermione and then nodded to the goblin.

"Very well" Griphook said then left.

When he came back he was carrying a silver disc with him. He then laid it on the table and muttered something, which made a 3-D image appear. A man who looked like Harry stood there on the table.

"_Harry if you're hearing this then that means we're dead and you're eleven, I hope Sirius is with you hearing this or if he's not then Alice is. I love you with all of my heart and wished I were there with you now"_

Harry was wiping the tears away with his free hand as Hermione was holding the other one.

"_I James Charlus Potter hereby declare that this is my last will and testament and all other wills are void. Harry, I leave you all of the Potter fortune and declare you emancipated thus making you Lord Potter. I know I'm putting a lot of weight on your shoulders, but Sirius or Alice will help you through it all. Now Harry, there some other things that you need to know, you are not only the heir to the Potter line, but the Gryffindor line as well. You can do what you want with that, it's your choice. I know you'll make the right one. I love you Harry."_

The image of James Potter disappeared.

"This is your mother's will" Griphook said handing them a piece of parchment.

It was basically the same as his father's since it seemed that they both knew that they both wouldn't be alive. Harry was to be emancipated and become Lord Potter, she also added that she was heir to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw line. This shocked Harry.

He also found that he was never to be put with the Dursleys and that there was a list of people he was supposed to go to and none of them were the Dursleys.

He then received the Potter ring along with the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw family ring too. They all combine into the Potter ring and Harry could show what ring he wanted or make them invisible if he wanted.

"Now that you've heard the wills what is it you want to do Lord Potter?" Griphook asked.

"Griphook, could I have a look at the logs to my vaults?" Harry asked.

Griphook nodded and left for a short time then returned with a ledger.

"This has all of you vaults in it, just say the name of the vault you wish to see then open the book" Griphook said.

Harry nodded and then took a breath.

"Potter vault."

He opened the book and found a lot of transactions in it and it dated back from the most recent to the earliest. He found that the Dursleys got money for taking care of him. This made Harry angry. Hermione peeked over Harry's shoulder was furious.

"Harry, you have to do something about the Dursleys, they never spent anything on you" Hermione said.

This got Griphook's attention.

"Would Lord Potter be agreeable to let me see his memories?" the goblin asked.

Harry looked at Hermione for guidance, she nodded.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Harry asked.

* * *

**A/N: and that's another story idea. Tell me what you think.**


	3. A Flamel in the Oinment

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: I had this odd thought of what if the Flamels were the ones that raised Harry.**

* * *

**A Flamel in the Ointment**

**By: Sheltie**

Nicholas Flamel, famed alchemist and creator of the Sorcerer's Stone sat in his study reading when he felt a shutter of extremely intense magic. His door to his study opened and his wife Perenelle came rushing in. She had dark brown tied in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were piercing.

"Nick, did you feel it, the rush of magic?" she asked hurriedly.

"Yes Nell, I felt it." Nick said nodding.

"We should go investigate right a way" Nell said frantically.

"No, wait a few minutes" Nick said calmly.

Nell was wondering why her husband was so calm, then she realized he had a plan. She nodded she'd waited for his signal to move then left. A half an hour later Nick rose and called Nell.

"Come Nell, we must go. Time is of the essence," Nick said.

Nell nodded as she grabbed her bag that she packed earlier full of blankets and whatnot. Without a sound they disappeared. They reappeared in a quiet residential area.

"Nick, where are we?" Nell asked.

"Privet Drive, if I'm not mistaken" Nick said looking around.

They walked forward until Nick stopped Nell.

"Do you feel it Nell, the magic here?" Nick asked his wife.

Nell nodded.

"Yes, it feels familiar though it has been a while since I've felt his magic" she said with her eyes closed.

"It's him, he's set up wards around this house," Nick said.

"Well that's not going to stop you now, is it" Nell said smirking.

Nick smirked right back at his wife.

"Child's play" he said.

Nick pulled out his wand and waved it a few times.

"There, that will keep the wards in stasis for what we need to do" Nick said.

Nell nodded and she walked over to the little bundle on the front step of the house. She bent over picked it up. Cradling it gently she smiled.

"He's going to break hearts when he gets older" she said turning back to her husband.

"Yes, and he will be very powerful too as well" Nick said.

Nell walked back to her husband and once back standing his side he waved his wand to put the wards back on active alert.

"Let us go before anything else happens" Nick said.

Nell nodded and the just as the they arrived the disappeared without a sound.

/Scene Break/

_**Couple years later**_

"Well done Harry, you are a natural in potions," Nick said smiling.

Harry looked up at his teacher and father.

"Thanks, it was easy. I just did the same when I make dinner with mom" six-year-old Harry Potter said.

"That's a great example Harry, cooking and potions are very similar though in potion-making it is a bit more exact" Nick said.

Harry nodded.

It has been seven years since Harry had disappeared from the step he was placed on. Nick and Nell raised Harry like one of their own and even had him blood adopted too. The process was done early as they wanted to avoid any legal underpinnings that might come up later. This was thanks to some helpful goblins. Harry was now Harry James Nicholas Potter Flamel. It was a mouth full so they just called him Harry Potter.

"Snack time boys, come out" Nell called.

"You heard her son, we must go, Nell gets annoyed if we hold her up" Nick said.

"She only gets mad at you dad, she doesn't seem to mind me being a bit late," Harry said smiling.

"I've noticed" Nick muttered.

The two came out and found Nell had their usual snack platter set for them. She was sitting in her chair reading. They sat down and started to fill their plates with food.

"Harry, remember that we have a lesson after potions" Nell said.

Harry nodded.

Nick and Nell had been training Harry since he was old enough to walk and talk. His first lessons were Transfigurations and Charms. The Flamels didn't believe the Ministry's stance on not giving a child a wand until they entered Hogwarts. So they let Harry use one of their wands and taught him. When he got older the Flamels added Potions and Nell added Arithmancy to the list of subjects. Nell was hoping of adding Ancient Runes before Harry turned eleven. Harry grew up loved and well cared for, but was no way selfish. He worked hard on whatever his parents gave him and was always courteous to them.

Nick knew that Harry was going to be a very powerful wizard, he could sense a strong magical core in the boy and knew it was only going to get stronger as Harry got older. Nick found out early on that Harry's core was bound and undid it. He also knew that his former colleague was very interested in Harry, almost to obsessive. It was Dumbledore who sealed the Potter will and it took some doing, but he finally got the Goblins to show him the will since there were no grounds on sealing the will in the first place. He had an idea that Dumbledore wanted the boy under his thumb and he wasn't going to have that. He saw that Dumbledore had grown old and careless to causes of others unless they conformed to his own. To put it simply, the man was too set in his ways.

Nell loved Harry, she thought of him as a son and knew the feeling was mutual. She was a strict teacher when it came to giving Harry what he needed to learn, but she was pleased that Harry soaked up the material quickly. Harry reminded her of his mother Lily. Lily had the same thirst for knowledge and also had a kind heart, which seemed to just radiate from Harry. Nell and Lily were friends with one another and shared ideas about Arithmancy and other things. She made herself a vowed to help and protect Harry for the sake of her friend.

/Scene Break/

One day Harry had a day off from studies and decided to venture into the muggle world for a bit. The Flamels were well versed and cultured in the muggle world. They had a house in the muggle world as well as one in the wizard one.

Harry wandered around until he felt something very strange, it felt like magic, but he wasn't sure. He followed the magic and found a girl with bushy hair being teased by three girls and two boys.

"What's the matter bucktooth, going to cry" one of the boys taunted.

Harry glared at this, he didn't like bullies and wanted to hurt them. But he knew he couldn't use magic as he remembered what Nick told him. 'Kids your age are not allowed to use magic yet'. So Harry couldn't use magic, but he knew how to fight. That was another lesson Nick and Nell had Harry work on.

"Leave her alone!" Harry shouted.

This got the attention of the bullies.

"Oh look, the bushy beaver has someone to save her," the first girl said.

"I said leave her alone" Harry ordered.

"What are you going to do?" the second girl said.

Harry clenched his fists. He moved in front to defend the bushy haired girl.

"Oh look, the boy thinks he can mess with us," the first boy said.

"Leave before I do something that you won't like" Harry warned.

"Like what, you're outnumbered" the other boy said.

With one punch Harry knocked out the second boy.

"Looks like we're even now" Harry said smirking.

"We'll get you for this" the first boy said as he dragged his friend and the girls ran away.

Once they were gone Harry turned to the girl he saved.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Yes, thank you" the girl said softly.

"You're welcome, by the way I'm Harry Potter" Harry said.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger," the girl said wiping the last of her tears away.

"So you were the one radiating magic," Harry mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione asked her head shooting up.

"Nothing, come on, let's go to my house so you can clean up" Harry said and offered his hand.

Hermione looked at the offered hand for a second and then took it. A surge of magic was felt between the two kids as their hands touched. Hermione looked quite confused while Harry filed this away to ask Nick and Nell later. Harry led her to his house.

"Mom, are you home?" Harry called.

"In the kitchen Harry, you're early for tea" Nell said.

"I brought someone with me" Harry said.

Nell came out of the kitchen and found Harry holding a girl's hand. Nell felt something very strange radiating off the two kids.

"Well bring her into the kitchen then" she said.

Harry nodded and led Hermione into the kitchen. Once seated and told what happened Nell helped clean Hermione up.

"There, don't you feel much better?" Nell asked.

"Yes I do, thank you ma'am," Hermione said.

"Please don't call me ma'am, please call me Nell" Nell said smiling.

"Alright, Nell" Hermione said returning the smile.

"Good, now let's get this tea made" Nell said.

After they got the tea set and ready they brought it to the living room.

"Harry, please call Nick will you?" Nell asked.

Harry nodded and before he left he gave Hermione a smile, which she returned. He came back a few minutes later with Nick and Hermione was introduced. Nick sensed magic coming from the girl and he nodded towards Harry.

"Hermione, I have a question to ask you" Nick said.

"What is it sir?" Hermione asked.

"Please call me Nick, and the question is, have you ever done something that you couldn't explain whenever you were happy or sad or even angry?" Nick asked.

Hermione scrunched her face in thought, then she nodded.

"You were right Harry" Nick said.

Harry smiled.

"What? What's going on?" Hermione asked with a touch of worry in her voice.

Nick looked at his wife and nodded, Nell understood right away.

"My dear there's is no other way to say this, but you are a witch" Nell said.

Hermione stood up.

"No way, there's is no way I'm a witch. Witches are old and have boils and warts and they eat children," Hermione shouted.

Nell laughed and this caused Harry and Nick to follow.

"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione my dear, I'm a witch. Do you see any boils or warts, I also do not eat children" Nell said.

Hermione was shocked.

"Come sit down Hermione, we have much to discuss" Nick said gently.

Hermione did as she was told and was told about magic. She was amazed that there was this whole other world hidden since it sounded like a lot of her favorite books. She was very eager to start learning magic, but Nick told her he'd only teach her if her parents agreed.

Hermione's parents were religious people and when they heard that their daughter was a witch they threw her out calling her Satan's child and other much more harsher things. Hermione appeared on the Flamel's doorstep crying her eyes out with her bag by her side. Nick tried to reason with Hermione's parents, but ended up coming back with the rest of Hermione's stuff. Nell immediately took Hermione in and cared for the girl. Nick had Hermione blood adopted too, so she would be protected. They knew that Hermione was a muggle-born and would be at the mercy of the bigoted wizarding world.

/Scene Break/

Hermione buried her pain with learning magic. She was intense with her learning and was hardly seen out of the library. Harry had to pull her out of there when she was too tired. He was worried about her working herself to death. Nick and Nell brought Hermione to see a therapist, so the young girl could work through some issues that needed to be addressed before they came a problem later on.

During all this Harry and Hermione were together, working together. Harry helped Hermione since he was ahead of her, but she was quickly catching up. They enjoyed each other greatly and Nell and Nick could see the bond forming.

"What do you think Nick?" Nell asked one night after the kids were asleep.

Harry and Hermione were sitting close to one another at of the tables the library offered. They were fast asleep with their heads touching one another, their faces so close that if they moved just a couple inches closer their lips would've touched. They both looked so peaceful and happy.

"It's quite remarkable really, they have a very strong bond with one another, and if what Harry said was true when he first took her hand that he felt a surge of magic then it was meant to be" Nick said.

"Hermione has said the same, she too felt the surge of magic though she didn't know it at the time" Nell said.

"Quite interesting, I believe they will give Dumbledore a headache once they get to Hogwarts" Nick said grinning.

"Yes, you're quite right. He's still searching for Harry then?" Nell asked.

"He is, he hasn't given up yet. I don't know what he's planning, but we must make sure Harry and Hermione are prepared for anything," Nick said.

Nell nodded, though she was worried about the man she thought of a friend had in store for her children.

/Scene Break/

Years passed and both Harry and Hermione were very good with their magic. Each had made their own wand for themselves, but decided to get the wand that was meant for them when they go school shopping. They knew that having two wands would be very useful. They'd use the wand they bought regularly and have their other wand as a back-up in a holster on their ankle.

Hermione was anxiously waiting for her letter and Harry enjoyed watching her rock back and forth on her heels in anticipation.

"Hermione, your letter will come, dad guarantees it" Harry said.

"I know Harry, but I have to see it to know it for sure" Hermione said now rocking faster.

Harry rolled his eyes, but sat back enjoying the entertainment that his friend was putting on.

"You're mean, you know" Hermione said glaring at her friend.

"What?"

"I said that you're mean, you enjoying my pain" Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't enjoy your pain Hermione, I enjoy watching you rocking back and forth on your heels, it's amusing," he said smiling.

Hermione huffed and folded her arms.

An owl came fluttering with her letter and Hermione squealed in excitement. This cause the owl jumped back in surprise. Harry fell over laughing. Hermione opened the letter and read the contents and smiled.

"So what does it say?" Harry asked.

"That I've been accept to Hogwarts and that I'm invited to a muggle-born introductory lesson to the magical world," Hermione said.

"Well you don't need that, heck, you can probably teach them a thing or two" Harry said.

"I don't know about that?" Hermione said blushing.

Minerva McGonagall showed up later to show Hermione the wizarding world and was surprised to find the Flamels had adopted her, but sadly her memory was erased since she worked for Dumbledore and they wanted to keep the old man away as much as possible for now.

Harry got his letter later a few days before his eleventh birthday. After that the Flamels decided to take a shopping trip to Diagon Alley for the kids school supplies.

"Come now, we've got lot's to buy" Nick said.

Harry and Hermione nodded and followed what they now think of as their parents. They entered the Leaky Cauldron without any of the patrons looking up at them. They entered Diagon Alley and headed to Gringotts. Harry got money from his trust vault and Hermione got money from hers. The Flamels set up one for her as soon as her adoption was confirmed. When they were done with that Nell went with the kids to pick up their school supplies while Nick wandered around, since it had been a while since he looked around the alley.

Their first stop was Madam Malkin's, the owner, Melinda Malkin herself actually did their robes herself as she recognized Nell at first sight. Harry and Hermione's robes had the Flamel crest put on their robes as well as the Potter crest. Hermione thought it was odd that she had the Potter crest on hers, but knew there had to be a reason to it. After getting their robes they went and got their books. Hermione was in heaven as she stared wide eyed at all the books.

"You can only have three extra books Hermione" Nell said noticing her daughter's stare.

Hermione pouted a bit a this, but Harry chuckled.

"Same goes for you Harry, as you have just about the same appetite for books as Hermione" Nell added.

Harry blushed and Hermione giggled at this since it was a well-known fact that Harry loved to read almost as much as Hermione.

After they got their books they went and got their potion supplies where Nick met up with them. He helped them get the best ingredients and some that weren't on the list. As they passed the place where they could pets Harry paused and went inside. Hermione noticing her friend wasn't by her side anymore followed him in with the Flamel at her heels.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"This owl is calling to me," Harry said.

In front of Harry was a snowy white owl, that was staring right back at Harry with a curious gaze. Harry stared right back until Nick and Nell felt a small surge of magic between the two. Hermione felt it too, but a bit stronger because of her growing bond with Harry.

"Well Harry, I guess you now have an owl," Nick said.

Harry nodded.

They left they store with Harry carry the snowy white owl in a cage.

"What are you going to call her?" Hermione asked.

"Hedwig."

/Scene Break/

September first soon came and Harry and Hermione were ready to go. Nick and Nell were giving the two some last minute advice and direction.

"Don't trust Dumbledore, he's up something. Only do what you are told, but if they tell you to do something that makes feel uncomfortable don't do it" Nick said.

"Keep your heads down and don't cause any unwanted attention," Nell said.

"Severus Snape is the potion master at Hogwarts, be careful around him. He has a hatred towards your father and will most likely transfer it to you" Nick said.

"Your Occlumency shields are pretty strong, but don't test them against Dumbledore unless you have to" Nell said.

"Do your homework, but have fun" Nick said, but this was more directed at Hermione.

"Be safe you two" Nell said as she hugged Harry and Hermione for the umpteenth time.

And with that they left their home and headed to the train station. Once there they went through the barrier and with some final hugs and goodbyes Harry and Hermione boarded the train.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione got settled into a compartment and pulled out a book each to read. They were interrupted a few minutes later by a knock on their compartment.

"Excuse me, is it all right if I sit here, everywhere else is full?" a redhead asked.

Harry looked at Hermione for approval, she gave it.

"Sure, go right ahead" Harry said.

The redhead came in and put his trunk away. He then sat down and saw the two were reading, which he deemed evil.

"So, um, do you guys know one another or something?" the redhead asked.

"We grew up together," Harry said without looking up.

"Oh, are your parents magical or are they muggles?" the redhead asked.

"They are magical, but they know a lot about the muggle side very well" Hermione said.

"Um, okay, I'm Ron Weasley by the way" the redhead said.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter" Hermione said.

They decided to use the names that they were born with since they didn't want anyone to know that they were raised by the Flamels.

"You are" Ron said in awe as his eyes stared at Harry's forehead.

Harry was feeling uncomfortable with the redhead's stare. Hermione felt Harry's uneasiness.

"Will quit staring, it's quite rude" Hermione said snappishly.

Ron sat back, but just glared at Hermione.

"Is there a problem Ronald?" Hermione asked coolly.

The redhead mumbled something unflattering towards Hermione, but neither she nor Harry heard it. The train ride was pleasant enough though Ron kept interrupting their reading to ask Harry questions. This annoyed both Harry and Hermione, as they just wanted to be left alone.

"For the last time Ron, no you cannot see my scar!" Harry shouted.

Ron slumped back and pouted like a little child.

The compartment door opened to reveal a blond boy with two larger boys on either side of him.

"I hear Harry Potter is on the train, is it true?" the blond boy asked with his nose in the air.

"What about it?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't asking you" the blond boy sneered.

Harry stood up and glared at the blond.

"Apologize," he said.

"And why should I-" the blond boy froze as he noticed the coat of arms on Harry's cloak.

"I see that you've noticed the coat of arms on my cloak, well then you must know that whoever your family is, it is quite insignificant to mine" Harry said smirking.

Harry and Hermione learned about the backward ways of the wizarding world and how whose family you belong to is quite important. So Harry decided to use this to his advantage.

"I apologize, I won't bother you again," the blond said in a faux polite manner as he bowed quickly and left.

Harry smirked and closed the compartment door.

"That was quite fun" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she enjoyed it too. She knew that she was going to have fun with her status. Since she was blood adopted into the Flamel family that meant she was a Flamel. Though she was a muggle-born being blood adopted raised her status in the wizarding world significantly. Now she was on par or above with many of the other pureblood girls.

Ron, on the other hand was stunned. He knew who the blond was and was shocked that he acted so meek.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" he shouted.

"No need to shout Ronald" Hermione chided.

Ron glared at Hermione and was about to fire back, but Harry stopped him.

"Don't even open your mouth Ron," he said sternly.

This shut up the redhead, though he kept the glare.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the train ride was pleasant and Harry and Hermione got changed into their robes, as did Ron. The three got off the train and was led by what they suspect was a half-giant to a fleet of boats. Harry and Hermione shared a boat with Ron and another boy, who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom.

The first appearance of the Hogwarts was awe-inspiring. Many of the children's eyes were quite large as they looked at the castle that was going to be their home. Harry and Hermione, however were unfazed by it all and thought of all the secrets that they'd discover in the castle. They also felt a warm feeling spread throughout their bodies. They didn't know who or what it was, but they knew that it wouldn't harm them.

Once off the boats a stern looking woman, who Harry and Hermione knew was McGonagall met them. She led them to a set of big doors. She then began to tell them that they were about to be sorted and what the four houses were. Harry and Hermione knew the houses and the founders' history quite well, as they have read the private journals.

Now all was to be done was the sorting.

* * *

**A/N: another story idea. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Harry Potter and the Merlin Intervention

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: had this idea and though why not. Merlin teaching Harry early along with others too. Warning this might not too much sense to some since this is sort of a prologue to the story. Harry/Hermione and Neville/Susan.**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Merlin Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

Eleven-year-old Harry Potter smiled up at the castle that would be his home for the next seven years. He had walked in through Hogsmeade instead of the train like most students. He didn't take the boats like all first years did.

"Are you ready, Harry?"

"Always, love" Harry said smiling.

Harry took the hand of the person beside him and kissed their hand. The person smiled back then looked down to her left hand where a glint of gold was spotted. Harry looked around him and smiled. Surrounding Harry were a small group of friends that he trusted and they were ready for what would be the most exciting year Hogwarts will ever have.

"Well, enough standing around here, shall we" Harry said.

The group walked in and the doors opened.

/Scene Break/

The Great Hall was loud and noisy as the students waited for the first years to be sorted. Up at the head table Dumbledore sat beaming at the students chatting away. He had many plans for a certain new student and couldn't wait to get started. The sorting went smoothly, but Dumbledore frowned when the name he was hoping for wasn't called. Murmurs were heard and speculation was already beginning. When the sorting was done Dumbledore stood to speak, but before he could utter his first words the doors of the Great Hall burst open.

"Sorry we're late!"

Every student and staff member was shocked to find a grinning Harry Potter standing there. Harry and the people with him marched forward ignoring the looks they were getting. The people with Harry were dressed in black traveling cloaks with the hood covering their faces. Once they got to the front of the hall Harry turned to the stern looking teacher.

"Professor McGonagall, I believe we need to be sorted" Harry said pleasantly.

McGonagall jumped out of her seat and conjured a stool as the sorting hat appeared from out of thin air to land on the newly conjured stool.

"Well about time Potter, I've been waiting" the hat said aloud.

"Sorry Elijah, but you know how I love to make an entrance," Harry said smirking.

Elijah chuckled.

"That you do. Now, where should I place you all?" the hat said.

"You know where Elijah" the person beside Harry said.

"As you wish my lady" Elijah said as he crinkled its point like it was bowing.

Suddenly a new table appeared in the hall. This table was smaller than the rest of them in the hall and only had enough spots for the group.

"Your table awaits" Elijah said.

"Thank you Elijah, have a good year" Harry said.

"That I will, my lord" Elijah said bowing again.

Elijah disappeared and the stool vanished too. Harry and his friends went to their table and sat down.

Dumbledore was speechless, never had this ever-happened in Hogwarts. A group of students, first years no less appear after the sorting and are sorted without even trying the hat on. Not to mention the fact that they are placed in none of the four houses, but at a new table. He had to think on this, but not now. He began his usual speech welcoming the new students to Hogwarts and greeting the returning ones.

After the speech the feast began.

Harry and those with him ate and didn't even look around the hall. If they did then they'd see many eyes looking at them and wondering who they were. Since Harry Potter was the only one that had his hood off. The only other person they had a clue about was the one sitting to Harry's left. She was female from the sound of her voice.

After the feast Dumbledore rose and told the students to stay away from the third floor corridor and a few other reminders that the older students should know by now. His last note was asking Harry to come to his office. After that the students left to head to their dorms leaving Harry and his group alone.

"Well, I guess we're off to see the wizard" Harry said.

Giggles and chuckles were heard when Harry said this.

"Mr. Potter, I'm here to escort you to the headmaster's office" McGonagall said.

"Alright, lets get going" Harry said standing up.

The others followed suit.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster requested just you" McGonagall said.

"Sorry professor, but where I go, so do my friends, and besides he didn't say that I couldn't bring anyone else" Harry said.

McGonagall didn't know what to say. She wanted to reprimand Harry for his cheek, but found that she couldn't. The boy had a point.

"Very well, follow me" she said.

Harry and his friends followed McGonagall to the headmaster's office. She said the password then left them.

"Alright, shields up" Harry said.

They climbed the steps to the office and waited at the door to be let in. Once allowed entry they stepped into the office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. He wore a frown on his face when he saw that Harry wasn't alone.

"Harry, I asked to just see you," the headmaster said in a disapproving tone.

"Sorry sir, but I don't go anywhere without my friends by my side" Harry said.

"Very well then, take a seat," Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed and looked at his companion on his left and they both took out their wands. With synchronized waves of their wands the chairs in front of them changed to three loveseats that curved inwards so they would all face the headmaster as well as each other. Harry took the middle loveseat with his companion on his left sitting next to him. The four others arranged themselves into the other two loveseats.

Dumbledore was amazed at the skill that Harry and this unidentified magic user used. That was advanced magic, especially for two first years.

"Now Harry, I want to know why you weren't on the train like every other student and what just happened in the Great Hall" Dumbledore said.

"What business is it of yours?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore frowned, "I am your magical guardian Harry that means I have legal control over you until you come of age."

"You're behind on the times old man" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned.

"What do you mean Harry?" he asked.

"Well, I'm emancipated that means I have no need for a magical guardian" Harry said, "oh, and I prefer if you don't address by my first name since we don't really know one another. I am just a student after all."

Dumbledore paled slightly. He was afraid of this that he barely heard what Harry said afterwards.

"Well, if that's all you wanted to talk to me about then we should get going" Harry said as he got up.

Dumbledore was still too stunned to even say a thing. So Harry and his group left.

Once in the hallway the group burst out laughing.

"That was brilliant!"

"Absolutely, we've got to get this memory into a Pensieve quick so I can watch his face again."

"Bloody priceless!"

Harry and crew wandered down the hall until they reached a part of the castle that doesn't see much use.

"So this is where our quarters will be?" one of them asked.

"Yep, Hogwarts picked it herself" Harry said smiling.

In front of them was a large portrait of a raven, a badger, a snake, and a lion. All of them were sitting on their own throne.

"Greeting Harry Potter and friends" the raven said.

"Hello Raven" Harry said pleasantly.

The raven in the portrait rolled its eyes.

"Raven?" one of Harry's friends asked.

"Yeah, don't ask me why that's its name, but it is" Harry said with a shrug.

"Rowena was a bit drunk when she named me," Raven muttered sullenly.

"Drunk?"

"Yes, now, can we move on" Raven said impatiently.

"Alright, well you know who I am, but the one standing beside me is my lovely girlfriend and betrothed Hermione Granger" Harry said taking hold of the hand of the person standing on his left as she removed her hood, "the one on my right is my best mate and comrade in arms Neville Longbottom," Harry said tipping his head to the cloaked person, who removed his hood on the right, "behind me are my other friends and comrades Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, and Daphne Greengrass" Harry said as the three behind him removed their hoods.

Luna had pale blond hair that went down to the middle of her back and large blue-gray eyes that had a misty quality to them. Susan had long red hair that was done in a plait and her eyes were sharp crystal blue color. Daphne had blond hair like Luna, but shoulder length and it was shiny with many natural highlights that could be used in shampoo commercials and her eyes were grey and stormy. Neville had mousy brown hair and sharp brown eyes. And Hermione had bushy/curly brown hair that went down to her shoulders and had sparkling intelligent brown eyes.

"Nice to meet all of you, you may enter" Raven said.

The portrait opened and the group headed in. Once inside they relaxed on the various seats near the fire. Each of them took off their cloaks.

"Glad to have this off, it's a bit hot" Susan said shrugging her cloak off and putting it on the chair before sitting.

"Yeah, well you're the one that didn't go shopping with us when asked" Daphne said.

"Hey, I was busy, remember" Susan said snappishly.

"You were just playing that board game with Neville" Daphne said smirking.

"So, I was busy" Susan said still defending herself.

"Come on now you two, Daphne, must you keep teasing Susan about that" Harry said smiling.

"What, it's funny" Daphne said smiling too.

Harry sighed, Daphne loved to tease Susan about her supposed feelings for Neville. It was humorous at times.

"Come on, we better get to bed, we traveled a great distance to be here" Hermione said.

"Yes, dear" Harry said.

The others laughed at this as Hermione shot a glare at Harry.

They got upstairs and found they each had their own room with their name on the door.

"Looks like Hogwarts spared no expense" Neville quipped.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Harry and his friends met with one another in their common room. They were wearing unique robes that weren't standard Hogwarts robes. Their robes were quite stylish with several crests on the left lapel.

"Did you all have a good night's rest?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, the bed was great" Neville said.

"The rooms were quite nice too," Susan said.

Luna just smiled and Daphne yawned.

"Well that's good, let's get to the Great Hall" Harry said.

They all took their positions with Harry and Hermione leading followed by Susan and Neville then bring up the rear was Luna and Daphne and with that they left their quarters. When they got to the Great Hall they found that the hall was only somewhat full as it was still a bit early. The group headed to their table and as they did everyone in the hall got a look at who Harry's other companions were.

"Mr. Potter, since you weren't sorted into any of the houses we have yet figured out a schedule for you and the others" McGonagall said.

"That's alright professor, we have one right here" Hermione said pulling a piece of parchment from her pocket.

McGonagall looked it over and saw nothing she had to change. She nodded and handed the parchment back to Hermione.

"Very well" she said and left.

"How'd you get a schedule done so fast, we never had the time?" Susan asked as soon as McGonagall was gone.

"Hogwarts" Hermione answered simply.

Susan looked ready to say something, but Neville took her hand and when she looked at him he just shook his head. That ended the debate that never really started. The group ate and chatted a bit about what classes they had. They ignored the stares they were getting and when it was time for classes they headed off with Harry leading the way with Hermione by his side.

Their first class was Charms. It was taught by what Harry thought was a wizard who probably had some goblin blood in his ancestry. The teacher was quite energetic and when he called Harry's name off the roster he fell off the tower of books he was standing on. After that the class went smoothly. Their next class was Transfiguration. They found seats close to the front of the room. Time past and soon most of the students were seated when in came a redhead with two other boys following him.

"Whew, lucky the teacher isn't here or we'd be in trouble" one of the boys said.

"Yeah, I heard McGonagall is strict" the redhead said panting slightly.

The cat that was sitting on the desk since Harry and his group came in jumped from the table and turned into the professor. This shocked the entire class. After a light scolding by the professor the three boys sat down and the professor got on with the lesson. She drilled into them that she wouldn't take any funny business in her class and anyone who makes trouble will be shown the door. After the lesson Harry and his group went to lunch.

"Well that was fun" Harry said.

"Yeah, it looks like we have some good teachers" Hermione said.

"It's still early and we don't know how the rest of the professors will be," Daphne said.

"Daph's right, besides I heard that the potions teacher is a bloody bastard" Neville said.

"Neville, language" three of the girls chided.

This made them all crack up in laughter, which of course caused more eyes looking at them.

After lunch was potions, that's when the real excitement began. After the greasy haired teacher did roll call he quizzed Harry on many things with Harry answering each one correctly. The greasy one then tried to take points off of Harry, but couldn't since Harry wasn't in any of the four houses. And there was no hourglass counter for them.

"Detention Potter" the greasy one said.

"What for sir?" Harry asked.

The greasy one swept off with his cloak billowing and began the lesson. Cauldrons soon began to explode leaving the greasy one to take points off, but Harry and his group prepared perfect potions. The greasy one took them, but claim they were cheating and tried to deduct more points only to realize once again that they weren't in a house. This of course infuriated the greasy one. Once class was let out Harry and his group along and finished the day and soon they were back in their quarters.

"Man, that was an interesting first day" Neville said plopping down on the couch.

"You said it Neville" Susan said plopping down next to Neville and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well it is nice to relax some and review the day" Hermione said.

There were groans heard, but they all sat up.

"Come on, we must do this" Hermione urged.

"Later Hermione, we're tired" Daphne said.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at her friends.

"Easy there Hermione, we'll do it, but why don't we do it after dinner" Neville said trying to placate his friend.

Hermione huffed, but nodded her head.

"Fine, but after dinner" she said firmly.

The others knew that they had to agree or they'd never hear the end of it. So they agreed though reluctantly.

/Scene Break/

Dinner was fine for the group as they chatted away about stuff not dealing with school. They talked about times before Hogwarts and laughed at the funny stories. Soon it was time to head back to their quarters and once there Hermione had them ready for their reports.

"Well so far I don't see us doing anything different. We still need to get the lay of the land here before we start doing anything rash. I also think we should look for allies here so we have more resources available" Daphne said.

"I agree with Daph, we need more time to get situated here," Neville said with a nod.

Susan and Luna nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good. So the plan is to not do anything yet until we have a better lay of the land and know who the players are" Harry said.

Everyone nodded.

"What do you think Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I think we've got a plan," Hermione said nodding her head.

"Well, I better go to that detention that I've got with Mr. Greasy" Harry said getting up.

The others nodded.

"Be careful Harry" Hermione said.

"No sweat" Harry said with a grin.

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

/Scene Break/

Harry made his way to the dungeons where he'd serve his detention and found the greasy one. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Harry entered to find the greasy one sneering at him.

"Good evening sir" Harry said.

"Sit down Potter" the greasy one said.

"Yes sir" Harry said and sat down at a desk.

"You will be sorting all of my potion supplies by hand Potter" the greasy one sneered.

Harry just shrugged and got to work. The greasy one just kept glaring and sneering at him. Harry just ignored him. It was late when Harry finished and let go. When he got back Hermione was still awake waiting for him. She had a book open and reading until she heard the portrait open to admit Harry.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing much, the greasy idiot just made me sort his potion ingredients by hand. I think he mixed them up so it would take so long," Harry said.

Hermione frowned, "what should we do about it?"

"Not sure right now, but lets get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and followed Harry up the stairs.

/Scene Break/

The next several days Harry and his friends got used to the castle they explored what they could of it and even mapped it out. While the group was doing that everyone else in the castle were watching them with curiosity. Harry ignored them the best he could, but they annoyed him. He hated to be stared at. Especially a certain redhead that wouldn't take the hint that he didn't want to be his friend.

"For the last time Weasley, leave me alone" Harry said trying to hold back his anger.

"Come on Harry, I'm your mate" the thick redhead said.

"No, you are not. That title belongs to Neville" Harry said.

"Longbottom, he's a squib," the thick redhead said obliviously.

Harry had to fight the urge to hex the idiot for insulting his friend, but he stood firm.

"Come on Harry, let's play some chess," the thick redhead said grabbing Harry's arm.

"I told you to leave me alone Weasley, what part of that doesn't penetrate that thick skull of yours" Harry said wrenching his arm out of the redhead's grip.

"Come on Harry" the thick redhead said.

"Oh will you shut it Weasley."

Harry was relieved upon hearing one of his friends. He turned to find Daphne and Susan.

"Hey you two" he greeted.

"Hi Harry" Susan said with a smile.

"What are you two doing here, and quit bothering my mate," the thick redhead said rudely.

"I think you're the one bothering Harry. Harry, would mind if we take care of him?" Daphne asked.

"Be my guest, but please don't go overboard" Harry said.

Daphne nodded and pulled out her wand. Susan followed suit. Soon you heard screams and the thick redhead was stuck to the wall without any clothes on.

They walked away feeling like they taught the redhead a lesson.

"Uhg, that's a horrible image, I'm going need to _Obliviate_ myself," Susan said shaking her head.

"You said it, that has got to be the ugliest thing I ever saw" Daphne said with a look of disgust evident on her face.

"I don't know, remember that mummy we fought a few years ago" Harry said walking in-between the two girls.

"Don't remind me, I had to burn those robes I was wearing. I couldn't get that smell out," Susan said shivering.

"You were lucky, that thing kissed me," Daphne said making a look of disgust.

Harry just laughed, which made the two girls glare at him.

Later when they were back in their quarters both girls attacked Harry and proceeded to tickle the living daylights out of him. It was when Hermione came in that's when they stopped.

"What did my dear betroth do this time to warrant such a brutal attack?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He made us remember the fight we had with that mummy," Susan said.

"He did, now how did this come about?" Hermione asked now with an arched eyebrow.

Susan, Daphne and Harry told Hermione about the thing with a certain redhead.

"I see, well I think you've been punished enough Harry, and I hope you've learned your lesson" Hermione said firmly.

"Yes ma'am, I have" Harry said.

"Good, now we'll just have to see what the backlash will be" Hermione said.

The backlash didn't take long since McGonagall was at their door asking to come in. Once inside McGonagall started on lecturing them about using spells in the halls and using magic against a fellow classmate. The three took the lecture and when she was finished they told their side of it. Their side sounded more plausible to McGonagall than what the thick redhead told her. But she still had to punish them. When she left they felt satisfied.

* * *

**A/N: well this one will need some explaining mainly since this is kind of the prologue to it all.**


	5. Portraits, Love, and Trouble

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: I had this thought of using the portraits of Lily and James some and this is what came out of it.**

* * *

**Portraits, Love, and Trouble**

**By: Sheltie**

Harry groaned as he felt another kick hit into his already bruised, maybe broken ribs. He coughed up blood as he tried to roll away from his uncle's foot.

"Look at what you've done boy, you got blood on your aunt's new carpet" Vernon roared.

He then proceed to kick Harry in the back hitting right on the spine. Harry gasped when he heard a crack and the pain that it caused Harry's magic to act out and he disappeared. Vernon slipped and fell on his fat ass.

"Where the hell are you freak!" Vernon bellowed.

/Scene Break/

Harry appeared on the floor trying to breath slowly to ease the pain when he heard a voice he's only heard in his dreams.

"Harry dear."

Harry slowly got up to find himself staring at a large portrait. In the portrait was two people, a man and a woman. The man looked like him from the messy hair to the glasses. The woman had curly red hair and very familiar green eyes. He knew these people since he has stared at pictures he had in his album hour upon hour.

"Mom, dad" Harry said wearily.

"Oh Harry darling, what happened to you?" Lily asked with tears in her eyes.

Harry was about respond when he coughed up blood.

"Twinkle, Star come here at once" James commanded.

Two house elves appeared. Both were wearing uniforms with the Potter crest adorn on the back big and on the front the same as the back.

"You called master James?" one of the elves asked.

"Yes, it's Harry" James said.

The two elves turned to see Harry on the floor and gasped. Their little master had returned. They went over to him immediately and checked him over.

"Please help him" Lily said tearfully.

"We's do what we can mistress Lily" Star said.

The two elves transported Harry into the master bedroom and began to take care of him.

"We's can't heal all of his injuries" Twinkle said.

"We's best call miss Poppy" Star said and popped away.

/Scene Break/

Madam Pomfrey was enjoying a nice cup of tea. She like these quiet days during the summer when she wasn't busy tending to students. Not that she minded at all, she loved her job, but it could be stressful at times. A sudden pop startled the aged matron.

"Miss Poppy, we's need your help" Star said.

"Um, do I know you?" Pomfrey asked.

"I is Star, one of the Potter elves" Star said.

The name Potter got Pomfrey going. She grabbed her bag, which already had everything she needed in it.

"Take me to him" she said.

Star grabbed her hand and they disappeared.

/Scene Break/

Once back in Harry's room Pomfrey got straight to work. She scanned Harry with her wand then began pulling out potions out of her bag.

"Will master Harry be alright?" Twinkle asked.

"He will be" Pomfrey said.

Harry groaned.

"Mr. Potter, can you hear me?" Pomfrey asked.

"Her-mi-nee" Harry groaned.

"Miss, who is Her-me-nee?" Star asked.

"He must mean Hermione Granger, she's one Mr. Potter's best friends" Pomfrey said.

Twinkle and Star looked at one another then nodded. Twinkle left with a 'pop' leaving Star to help Pomfrey if needed.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was reading in a special corner of her room her father made for her. It had a nice little book shelf and a built in light for her to use at night. The chair was actually a very comfy old beanbag chair.

"Miss Mynee, miss Mynee!"

Hermione was startled by this and dropped her book she was reading.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I is a Potter elf" Twinkle said.

"Potter, Harry has a house elf" Hermione said shocked.

"Yes miss, but master Harry is hurt and he has called for you" Twinkle said.

Hermione got up. She grabbed her wand and stuck it in her back pocket.

"Take me to him" she said.

Twinkle took Hermione hand and they disappeared.

/Scene Break/

When they were back Hermione lunged to the bed.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked.

"He's fine now Miss Granger. He just needs some rest" Pomfrey said.

"Madam Pomfrey, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked now taking notice of the Hogwarts nurse for the first time.

"Star asked me to come and here I am" Pomfrey said.

Hermione saw that there were two house elves. This made her head spin. She needed answers, but her first priority was Harry.

"Thank you madam Pomfrey" Hermione said.

"You're welcome Miss Granger, though I had hoped Mr. Potter would stay out of trouble during the summer. Please have Mr. Potter drink these when he wakes" Pomfrey said leaving a few potions out.

Hermione nodded then she crawled into bed with Harry and held his hand. Pomfrey left with Star since she had done all she could. She would be back later to check up on Harry.

/Scene Break/

Harry awoke to find himself in a comfy bed, but what was more shocking was that Hermione was holding his hand and asleep next to him. He had no idea how she got here or where here was, but he knew that things would be alright with Hermione with him. He let go of Hermione's hand and tried to move when he gasped in pain. This awoke Hermione.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I think" Harry said groggily.

"Here, drink this potion" Hermione said.

Harry did and made a look of disgust.

"Where are we Hermione?" he asked looking around.

"I don't know Harry, one of your elves brought me here" Hermione said.

"One of my elves, but I don't have any elves?" Harry said confused.

Two pops and the elves appeared.

"Master Harry is awake, we's got breakfast for you and miss Mynee" Twinkle said happily.

"Um, do I know you?" Harry asked.

"I is being Twinkle, this is Star. We's are two Potter elves" Twinkle said as she curtseyed.

Star copied the action of Twinkle and curtseyed also.

Harry was very confused as to what was going on, but decided he needed to eat something before he could figure it out.

"Care to join me for breakfast Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. They were led by the two elves to the dining room. They ate with little conversation and when they were done the two elves led them into the living room. Where the found a portrait of Harry's parents.

"Harry, are these your parents?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, they are" Harry said in awe.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad that you're alright" Lily said tearfully.

"Mom?!" Harry said shocked.

"Hey son" James said smiling.

"Dad?"

Both teens were shocked at the sight that they needed to sit down.

"How, what, huh" Hermione said as she was baffled by what was going on.

"Who might you be my dear?" James asked.

"Oh, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm one of Harry's best friends" Hermione said.

"Well Hermione, it is nice to meet you. I am James Potter and this lovely woman beside me is my wife Lily" James said.

"It's nice to meet you both" Hermione said.

"Mom, dad, how are you here?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, your father and I had a portrait done before we went into hiding. When we died everything up to that point in our memory was transferred to our portrait. But this isn't any ordinary magical portrait. You see, I did a few runes and spells, which helped become more sentient. Though we aren't totally alive like we were before, but we are very close" Lily said.

Harry could just see Hermione's mind racing with thoughts and ideas upon hearing this.

"Oh my, Lily, she has the same look you do when you're formulating ideas" James said with a grin.

"Hush James" Lily chided.

James just chuckled.

"So Harry, what happened to make you have such injuries?" Lily asked.

"Oh, uncle Vernon was upset with something at work and-"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE?" Lily screamed.

Harry and Hermione fell back from the volume.

"Now Lily dear, if you calm down Harry will tell us" James said trying to calm his wife though he wanted know why Harry was with Dursleys too.

Harry told his parents and Hermione about his upbringing. Lily and Hermione were in tears hearing how terrible Harry's childhood was and they were planning on ways to get revenge on the Dursleys too. When it came to his time at Hogwarts Hermione jumped in since she was a part of it. James and Lily were quite shocked at what their son had faced during the school years.

"Well at least it looked like you've had some training" Lily said teary eyed.

"Actually, if it weren't for Hermione and professor Lupin last year I probably would be dead" Harry said.

Lily looked quite shocked, but that soon faded into anger.

"I'm going to wring the old goat with his own beard," she muttered furiously.

James was just as angry as his wife, but he had to make some plans.

"Harry, we need you to get to Gringotts and have you hear our wills, then you can be made Lord Potter, which will get you out of the old goat's control" he said.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked.

James smiled, he could sense that his son had a deep connection with the girl. He was pretty sure he knew how deep it went, but he had to be sure.

"Tell me Hermione, are you a muggle-born?" James asked.

Hermione nodded, which made James smile.

"Dad, what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, if you must know Harry. All Potter men have always married to the smartest witch of their generation and they were usually muggle-born to boot" James said, "except for my dad, but that was because it was kind of a forced betrothal."

Harry ignored the last part of what his father was saying and paled at the first part. Hermione seeing this bowed her head.

_He doesn't see me like that_ she thought sadly.

"Hermione, could we talk in private?" Lily asked speaking up.

"But how?" Hermione asked looking up.

"Easy, we can move to different portraits" Lily said, "please meet me in the library."

Hermione nodded and with Star as a guide she headed to the library for a talk with Lily.

"Harry, what is it son? Don't you like Hermione?" James asked.

"Of course I do, she's my best friend" Harry said.

James sighed, he needed his son to see what was right in front of his eyes. Even he saw that Hermione was taken with his son and he didn't even know Hermione that well.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Hermione was sitting in the library looking at the all the books surrounding her. It took all of her willpower not to go to one of the shelves and pick out a book.

"Very tempting isn't it?" Lily said smiling.

"Yeah, it is" Hermione said in agreement.

"I had the same feeling when I first laid my eyes on this room" Lily said wistfully.

"So what is this about?" Hermione asked firmly.

Lily chuckled.

"Straight to the point I see. I was just like you at that age" she said.

Hermione blushed slightly.

"I'm here to talk to you about something very important. It's about Harry" Lily said.

"Oh" Hermione said.

"Yes, now remember what Harry told us about his growing up. And apply what you know about abuse victims" Lily said.

Hermione had to sift through her rolodex of information that she had stored in her mind. She remembered a book that her parents had about the signs of abuse, how to report them, and how the victim would behave. She also remembered reading more about on one of her frequent trips to the local library and it said that most would turn to be violent people, but Hermione knew that wasn't Harry. But there was something else that she remembered. It said that the victim would have a hard time letting people in and of knowing what love was. She gasped at her revelation.

"I see you've figured it out" Lily said.

Hermione nodded.

"Then you see why you need to help him get through this. You're the only one who can" Lily said.

"But what can I do?" Hermione asked.

"You're a very bright girl Hermione" Lily said.

Hermione blushed from the compliment.

"I can't give you the answers, but I know that you're the only one who can help him find love" Lily said.

"Alright, I'll do it" Hermione said with determination.

"I knew you would" Lily said with a smile.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile back with Harry and James.

"Dad, what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Harry, what are your feelings for Hermione?" James asked.

"She's my best friend" Harry answered.

James sighed and wondered if he was this dense that age.

"Son, I can tell that you and Hermione have a special connection with one another" James said.

"Dad, we're best friends, of course she and I have a special connection. The same like I have with Ron" Harry said.

"Then why'd you call for Hermione?" James asked.

This perplexed Harry, since he hadn't a clue why he called Hermione's name.

"Harry, you have feelings for Hermione and not ones of friendship" James said.

"But, I can't I mean, I think Ron has feelings for Hermione and I can't get in the way of that" Harry said.

James sighed and shook his head.

"Harry, lad, you've been through much. Too much for a boy your age should ever go through. Don't you think you should be selfish just this once and take what you want no matter who else wants it" he said.

"But dad-"

"Don't even go there son. I've heard 'she's just a friend' speech many times before and that is totally not the case here" James said.

"I don't know what to do" Harry said quietly.

"No one does Harry, you just to try your hardest and hope for the best" James said sagely.

"But what if I screw up, what if I make her hate me" Harry said.

"Nothing in the world could ever make me hate you Harry James Potter."

Harry turned to find Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Uh, how long have you been standing there?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione just smiled and rushed over to Harry. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Harry could smell the cinnamon in her hair and it was intoxicating.

"We'll get through this together Harry, no matter what" Hermione said firmly.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was utterly perplexed as to what just happened. The wards around Privet Drive had been completely obliterated. He had no idea how this had happened and he needed to find Harry right a way and get him to the Burrow where he could be watched.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione made their way to the open teller at Gringotts.

"How may I help you?" the goblin grumbled.

"Um, I wish to see the account manager in charge of the Potter vaults?" Harry asked.

"Very well, come with me" the goblin said.

Harry and Hermione followed the goblin into a nice cushy office where they sat down in front of a desk.

"The account manager will be with you in a few minutes" the goblin said before he left.

Once the goblin was gone Harry let out a breath.

"You shouldn't be nervous Harry, the money belongs to you" Hermione said.

"I know, but I haven't done anything like this before and I don't think I could do this without you with me" Harry said.

Hermione smiled brightly at this.

The manager of the Potter accounts came in with a stack of parchment.

"Mr. Potter, we've been waiting to meet with you for almost four years" the goblin said.

"I'm sorry to make you wait, but I had no idea about any of this until recently" Harry said.

"I see, shall we get down to business?" the goblin asked.

Harry nodded.

Soon Harry and Hermione were both nursing a strong cup of tea as they were utterly floored at the power Harry now commanded. He was made Lord Potter, which should've happened on his eleventh birthday. He now had full control of the Potter vaults and all that entails to. Harry's first action was to put Hermione's name on his vaults. She protested to this move, but Harry wouldn't be swayed. Harry then terminated all marriage contracts that were open. He found that there was for Ginny Weasley and that it entailed that the Weasley family would be getting a certain amount each year that would pay for their children's education with the amount doubling when Harry and Ginny get married. They found that the Weasleys and Dumbledore, who was acting as Harry's guardian at the time, signed the contract.

"Were they ever my friends?" Harry asked out loud.

"I think the twins were Harry, they don't seem like the type" Hermione said.

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled.

The next order of business was to get Harry and Hermione married, which was easier then they expected since she was legally able to marry according to some very old wizarding laws that few only knew about. So they married and Hermione was now Lady Potter. They meant for Hermione to be put under the protection of the Potters, but the goblin sensed a bond between the two and after some talking they were talked into getting married instead. This meant that Dumbledore had no control over Hermione any more, which pleased them even more. The next step was to send off papers to the head of the DMLE that showed that Dumbledore was stealing from the Potter vaults. Stealing from an Ancient and Noble family was a major crime, especially if it was from the last of the line.

Soon Harry and Hermione came back to Potter manor exhausted. They collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep instantly.

/Scene Break/

Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was working late. She had reports to read and a budget to balance. She muttered curses under breath as she saw that her budget was greatly reduced again.

"Damn Fudge, doesn't he know that aurors don't just grow on trees" she said to herself.

Soon she reached into a bin that was stacked high with reports and other things. She read it and her eyes widen. Dumbledore has been stealing from an Ancient and Noble house. This was a huge crime. She needed to move quietly on this on since this would cause a humongous uproar if anyone found out. She needed to put her trusted auror on this one.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry and Hermione awoke snuggled together.

"Um, morning Hermione" Harry said nervously.

Hermione pulled the sheet over her mouth to block her morning breath.

"Morning Harry" she said.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Sorry Harry, but morning breath" Hermione said.

Harry understood and got up to head to the bathroom. Hermione brushed her teeth after Harry was done then they headed down to breakfast. In the dining room Harry and Hermione ate with Hermione looking through the _Prophet_ for anything interesting.

"Hermione, what about your parents?" Harry asked.

"They are away at a dental conference for most of the summer" Hermione said.

"Oh" Harry said.

"Don't worry my husband. Everything will be fine" Hermione said with a smile.

Harry felt better though he feared the fate that will befall him when Hermione's father finds out that his daughter is married.

An owl came in with a letter and landed next to Harry. Harry took the letter and the owl flew off.

"Who is the letter from?" Hermione asked.

"Amelia Bones, she wants a meeting with me" Harry said.

Before Hermione could say anything else another came in, but this one crashed in knocking over a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a platter of bacon.

"Errol!" the newlywed couple shouted.

The old owl hooted feebly without moving.

Hermione removed the letter and found it was from Ginny.

"She is inviting me to the Quidditch World Cup" Hermione said.

"Tell her that you can't come. We've got plans" Harry said.

Hermione looked up at her husband shocked. She thought Harry loved Quidditch and would want to go to the game.

"I like Quidditch Hermione, but it isn't my life or anything" Harry said seeing his wife's face.

"Well then I'll just tell Ginny that I have other plans for the summer" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

After breakfast Harry and Hermione were back in the living room talking to Harry's parents. Harry and Hermione told the portrait what they learned at Gringotts and this infuriated James.

"That old goat gave Potter money to that greasy bastard" the elder Potter growled.

"He did, but I've stopped it and have had the goblins force Dumbledore, Snape and the Weasleys to pay back the money they used" Harry said.

"We also sent copies of the accounts to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement" Hermione said.

"Yeah, Amelia Bones wants to meet with us as soon as possible" Harry said.

"Dumbledore also signed a marriage contract for Harry and Ginny Weasley" Hermione said.

"Ginny is the Weasley's youngest daughter" Harry added.

"She grew up with her mother telling her stories that she would marry Harry" Hermione said.

"But whenever I saw her she'd make a strange sound and run out of the room or do something embarrassing" Harry said.

"She was just really shy at seeing her hero for the first time" Hermione said.

"I know, but it was darn annoying" Harry said.

Lily and James had to shifted their heads back and forth as both Harry and Hermione traded off talking. They took over for each other so seamlessly that it sounded like one person talking most of the time.

"Bloody hell stop, you're giving me a neck ache" James said rubbing said neck.

"Can portraits get neck aches?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Good question, I have no idea, but if I were alive I know I would have one" James said still rubbing his neck.

"Harry, I think you should talk to Amelia about your case as well as Sirius' when you meet with her" Lily suggested.

"Good idea mom, I hadn't thought of that" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was in a panic. Harry was gone and no one has seen him. His instruments that kept track of Harry had all stopped working. There was no way for him to locate Harry and this scared the old wizard. He needed to find Harry soon.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione had sent off a few letters and decided to relax today so they could get used to the married life. They didn't feel like anything had changed between them except they were closer than before.

"Harry, why doesn't it feel weird?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure Hermione. It feels right, you and me being married" Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione nodded as she bit her bottom lip.

Harry saw this and knew it was annoying her badly.

"Go and look it up" he said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I know you want to go to the library to look why we feel so at ease with being married. So go on" Harry said.

Hermione kissed her husband passionately before rushing off.

"How the heck did you know that Harry?" James asked.

"Hermione and I have been best friends since our first year" Harry said.

"Yeah, but that shouldn't explain why you two know one another so well" James said.

"What do you think it is dad?" Harry asked.

"Not sure, but your mom had raced off to help Hermione out. So we'll know soon enough" James said.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was in the Potter library searching for the right book. Lily was in the portrait in the room helping out. She'd advise what books might help her since Lily knew the library well. Soon Hermione was sitting at a table with three tall stacks of books. Hermione poured over the books and theorized out loud so Lily could hear and give her input.

/Scene Break/

Amelia had just got a letter from Harry Potter and now she needed to gather information. She went to the only person she knew she could trust, her niece Susan.

"Susan, can I have a word with you?" Amelia asked.

Susan Bones was with her best friend Hannah Abbott. The two girls were chatting about nothing of importance.

"What is it auntie?" Susan asked.

"I need to talk to you about something important" Amelia said.

Susan was curious about what this all about and told Hannah that she'd be back and then went with her aunt. Once seated in another room Amelia got down to business.

"What can you tell about Harry Potter, Susan. I need to know everything you have seen and heard about him" the head of the DMLE said.

"Why do you want to know auntie?" Susan asked.

"I just got a letter from him needing my help and I'd like some background information so I don't go in blind" Amelia said.

Susan nodded and took a little time to gather her thoughts. She had learned from her aunt from an early age how to watch people and tell whether they were lying, hiding something and other things. She was probably more adapt in this than most of the aurors in the DMLE.

"Harry Potter doesn't like his fame at all. He hates it actually since he doesn't like everyone staring at him. But he will not hesitate to jump in to action and save someone in danger. He has only two friends at school, but only one real friend. He doesn't seem to know a whole a lot about the wizarding world except what he learns from everyone around him. I think he has been abused auntie. You told me the signs of it and I've seen these signs on Harry. I'm not too sure of it though," Susan said.

She then went on about all the rumors that were all over Hogwarts in first through third year. Amelia listened attentively to all this and filed it away. She placed a lot of it in the rumor part and didn't take it seriously. I mean, Harry killing a basilisk with a sword. Now that was just too farfetched to believe. Once done Amelia thanked her niece and thought for a moment.

"Susan, I'd like you to come with me when I meet with Harry. I think it might help if someone was there around his age," she said.

Susan blushed and Amelia could tell her niece had a thing for the boy.

"Yes auntie" Susan said.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this one.**


	6. A Sirius Start

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: I haven't done a Sirius raising Harry one and here's my idea for it. Just a start. Not sure about the pairing on this one. It's up in the air right now.**

* * *

**A Sirius Start**

**By: Sheltie**

Sirius Orion Black sat in his study nursing a brandy. He had smile on his face, though it morphed into a frown for a second. He was thinking about all that had happened since that Halloween night so long ago.

**Flashback**

Sirius got there that night and took Harry from the home. He vowed vengeance on his now former friend, Peter Pettigrew, since he knew that the rat was the real secret keeper. But that vow would have to wait since right now he had a crying godson in his arms. He had to be the adult now. He had responsibilities. He promised Lily and James and he couldn't break those, not now.

When Hagrid showed up and tried to get him to hand over Harry. Sirius balked and even threatened Hagrid. The gentle giant stepped back though and said that Dumbledore was the one who told him to come. Sirius nodded and apparated away. He had a good friend check Harry for injuries and found none except the scar. It was then Sirius knew Harry had to be safe, but wasn't going to keep him locked up either. He was going to have to do something he really didn't want to do.

/Scene Break/

The next day Sirius stepped out of Gringotts and into the sunlight. On his hand was the ring that signified he was Lord Black, head of the Ancient and Noble house of Black. He was the last of the males in his family thus giving him the right. Also he found that his father never filed the paperwork to disown him thus giving more credence to his claim. His first order was to banish his crazy cousin Bellatrix and bring back his other cousin Andromeda. As for his cousin Narcissa, he needed to have a nice talk with her to find out where she actually stood. He hadn't talked to since she married Lucius Malfoy.

Sirius wasn't worried about Harry. He had contacted the Longbottoms as quickly as he could and now they were staying in a house with him so their boy, Neville, and Harry could play with one another. The two boys haven't been together since they both went into hiding. Besides, Alice was Harry's godmother, it would be wrong to deny her access to him.

In fact, she'd probably hunt him down and hex the living hell out of him if he didn't give her access to Harry. He apparated back to the house and gave the password that they set up so he'd could enter safely. He met Frank at the door who had his wand at the ready.

"Sirius, is it done?" Alice asked when she saw Sirius return.

"Yeah, it's done Alice" Sirius nodded.

"So what now?" Frank asked.

"Well, we know that there are still Death Eaters out there. So it might be smart to not go back to the house you were in before. I don't trust Dumbledore. Hagrid told me that the old man knew what had happened and was there to take Harry. This doesn't sit right with me" Sirius said frowning.

"We had no intention of going back. I want our Neville and Harry to grow up together. Lily and I always planned on that and I sure as hell will not toss that" Alice said firmly.

Sirius nodded.

The three adults chatted about other plans as they watched the two boys play.

/Scene Break/

During this time Dumbledore tried to remove Harry from Sirius' care sighting that Sirius was unfit. It didn't work since the Wizengamot wasn't going to go against a head of an Ancient and Noble house. So Dumbledore lost that round, but Sirius knew the old man wasn't going to give up.

It was also during this time Sirius found a woman that could tame the mutt, or so Remus says. Audrey Perkins was her name. She and Sirius became a couple and then got married. Audrey was a muggle-born from America who has a mastery in potions and Charms. She curbed a lot Sirius' impulses and scolded him when he acted like a child. In return he lightened her up and got her to laugh. It was a great match.

Harry during this time spent his days with Neville and the two became the best of friends. Harry was the leader and Neville his second in command. They caused mischief mostly by the egging of Sirius and Remus, but were also good with magic. Their parents were amazed what they could do. Other children joined Harry and Neville. Susan Bones was one. She and her aunt was the last of her family and her aunt wanted to makes sure her niece didn't grow up friendless. It helped that she knew Frank and Alice since they all worked in the DMLE, which was the main reason she pushed Susan to join the two boys.

Daphne Greengrass was another to join in. The Blacks and the Greengrasses have been allies for a long time and this would help firm things up. Harry after all is the heir to the Black family if Sirius doesn't have a child. Though he and Audrey are working on that at the moment.

The four children grew up with a mix of magical and muggle influence. Audrey added the muggle since she as a muggle-born wouldn't give up her roots. Sirius wholeheartedly agreed. He knew that Harry's mom would do the same. So the four had fun in both the magical and muggle worlds learning about both equally.

**Flashback ends**

"Sirius, hey Sirius?"

Sirius blinked. He was so deep in reminiscing that he didn't here his name being called. He looked to see Harry looking at him curiously. Harry had grown up well with a loving family and great friends by his side. He was a mirror image of his father with his messy black hair and glasses, but his mom's eyes along with her heart as well. Harry looked like James, but he had Lily's personality. It was a dangerous combination in Sirius' opinion since the boy inherited both James and Lily's smarts. And those two were smart with Lily being the smartest witch of her age and James not being too far behind her.

"Hey pup, what brings you here?" the old dog asked.

"Auntie Audrey asked me to come get you. We have to get my school supplies" Harry said.

Sirius nodded. He got up and followed Harry out. He wasn't happy that Harry was going to be going to Hogwarts under that old man's nose, but he had plans that would screw the old goat. Time to put them into action.

/Scene Break/

In Diagon Alley Harry along with his three friends went to get their supplies under the watchful eyes of the six adults. Well, the mothers and Audrey were keeping an eye on the kids while the men sat in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sirius, what do you have planned to stopped Dumbledore from gaining any control of Harry while in school?" Frank asked.

Adrian Greengrass looked interested in this answer as well.

Sirius leaned back and folded his arms.

"I've already started a few things. Harry knows Occlumency. I wanted him to know that since it is rumored that the old man reads minds to give him an edge on his opponent" Lord Black began.

The two other men nodded. They heard the same thing and they knew Harry had taught their children Occlumency too.

"I've already taught him as much as I could for his age and a bit above about Defense and transfiguration. Audrey did the potions and charms" Sirius said.

"Yes, we know that. Our children joined in those lessons" Adrian said.

"I plan on Harry taking control of the Potter title before he heads off. That will definitely cut off any hopes the old goat could have on controlling Harry" Sirius said.

"That's a lot to put on the lad Sirius" Frank said.

"I know, but I will be there every step of the way, and I hope I can count on you two" Sirius said with a sigh.

"Of course, Alice would castrate me if I didn't" Frank said.

"I'll lend my help too, my Daphne seems quite smitten with Harry" Adrian said.

"Yes, and I think it's mutual. But I'm not going to sign any contracts. If they get together then they get together. I don't want to force them" Sirius said.

Adrian nodded. He totally agreed with Sirius on this. Frank did too. Though they were purebloods and wanted to keep their traditions. They weren't bigots and knew there was room to grow and change. Thus not proposing a marriage contract. They'd let their children decide, which was an unheard thing in their world.

The three continued to discuss their plans for their children.

/Scene Break/

In Diagon Alley Harry and his friends kept the mothers and Audrey busy. They got their robes, which had their family crests on them to show their status. Next was potion supplies, which Audrey helped select the best of the ingredients. They headed to the bookstore after that. There Harry found what would be his first Hogwarts friend. He was wandering the aisles looking around aimlessly. He wasn't watching where he was going when he collided with another body.

"Humph!"

The two fell to the floor. Harry quickly jumped up and held his hand out to the one he knocked over.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," he said apologetically.

"That's alright, I wasn't watching either," a young girl said.

Once helped up Harry got a good look at the girl and he thought she was cute. She had wild bushy brown hair, matching brown eyes that just screamed intelligence. He saw that when she smiled her two front teeth were a bit big, but that didn't matter. She was darn cute.

"Uh, sorry. My name is Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said realizing he was staring at her.

"My name is Hermione Granger" Hermione said.

They shook hands and Harry liked how soft they were.

"First witch in the family?" Harry asked.

Hermione bobbed her head.

"Yeah, it was really surprising when I found out" she said.

"I'll bet. Say, where are your parents?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I think they'd like to talk to some witches and wizards so they'd understand our world better" Harry said.

Hermione nodded. She liked the boy already. He had amazing green eyes and a nice smile, plus that untamable black hair just gave a sexy quality that would work for him when he was older. He was also kind to her, which was different. Most kids her age only was nice to her when they needed her help on their homework. But Harry seemed to be just nice for the sake of being nice.

Harry led Hermione and she met Harry's other friends. She liked them.

Neville, Susan, and Daphne saw that Harry had taken a shining to this girl. So it was an unanimous decision to include Hermione into the group.

Daphne knew that she might have competition for Harry's affections, but that was in the back of her mind since they were still young and they could think of this later on. For right now she had a friend that she could use as a sounding board for her ideas and theories.

Susan and Neville both knew Harry had good instincts when it came to people and Harry always picked good people to be associated with. And Hermione was a good person. So there was no question in their minds to bring Hermione into the fold.

After meeting up with the mothers and Audrey and meeting Hermione's parents it was decided that the Grangers would have dinner with the rest of the families tonight. After that they headed to get their wands.

Harry though stopped and headed into Eyelops and came out with a snowy white owl. When asked why he got the owl Harry told them she was calling out to him. No one questioned Harry on this. In the Leaky Cauldron the fathers and Sirius met the Grangers and dinner was confirmed.

/Scene Break/

Dinner that night was amazing Hermione and her parents were amazed at being in a magical home. They had dinner at one of the Black properties. Sirius was a grand host and kept everyone merry. Dinner conversation was light since the magicals knew the talk after would be more somber. After dinner they let the kids go off and get to know the new addition better.

The adults settled in the living room.

"Dan, Emma, I think we can all agree that we like you, and since we like you I think we should tell you what kind of world your daughter is entering" Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked warily.

"Dan, the wizarding world is far behind the muggle one in many aspects. They still use quills and gas lighting as you can tell" Audrey said.

The two Grangers nodded.

"What you don't know is that we're pretty backwards. It's not because we want it that way, but the ones in control won't change it since they like their hole they've dug" Adrian said.

This interested the Grangers.

What the two Grangers got next was some intense lesson about the wizarding world and how very outdated the whole place was. As well as what happened in the last war and that nothing has changed after that really. They were appalled at the world their daughter was going to enter.

"She will not be a part of this mad world," Dan roared.

"She's a witch, Dan. There's nothing to change that. When you signed that letter saying she would go to Hogwarts you signed your rights away to her in the magical world. You have no voice since you have no magic" Frank said.

Dan was seething. He didn't like this at all since he could no longer protect his little girl. Emma though was a smart woman and knew they were telling them this for a reason.

"What do you propose?" she asked.

Alice smiled. She knew she was right when she first met Emma. The woman was a lot like Lily and Alice liked that. She knew the woman was quite smart and her daughter had inherited that smartness.

"We propose you have one of us to your daughter's magical guardian. We will do nothing she doesn't want and you'll have a say in all decisions" the Lady Longbottom said.

Emma nodded. She liked Alice and could see she and Alice becoming good friends.

"We don't know right now, but I think we'll probably take you up on that" Emma said.

"Of course, you should talk about it, but I should warn you that you should make up your mind before you put Hermione on the train. That way there will be no big hassles later on" Adrian said.

The Grangers nodded. They had a lot to talk about later tonight.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Hermione was enjoying her time getting to know her new friends. She liked them all, but was feeling very close to Harry. Harry seemed to share this. The others saw this and smiled.

"I've never had friends before. This is so exciting" Hermione said smiling.

"Well, you've got them now and you'll never worry again" Susan said showing off her loyalty that is one of her greatest quality.

Hermione smiled as Susan then pulled Hermione into a hug.

Harry was happy that his friends were so accepting of Hermione. He liked her the instant he saw her face. He didn't know why, but there was just something about that made him want to be friends with her. If they'd be more later on then who knows, but for right now friends.

The rest of the night they all got to know one another and bonds of friendship were being forged.

/Scene Break/

By the time it was time for Harry and his friends to board the train Hermione was a part of the group. She was also placed under the protection of the Potters. Harry was adamant that his new friend would be under his protection. So Hermione was placed under Harry's protection as soon as he got his title of Lord Potter.

After saying goodbyes to their families they boarded the crimson red train and found a compartment that they could all fit in.

"I wonder what houses we'll be in?" Susan asked.

"Don't know Sue, but I hope we'll all be in the same one. I'd hate to be separate from you all" Neville said.

"I agree Neville" Daphne said.

"I've heard that if you demand it, you can get the house you want" Harry said.

"Really, I've read in _**Hogwarts, A History**_ that it wasn't possible" Hermione said.

"Don't believe everything you read Hermione" Daphne said.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Harry took her hand. She turned to him and he shook his head.

"Don't get into a war of words with Daph. She's a demon that will tear you up" he said.

Hermione sat back pouting and Daphne beamed at the compliment that Harry gave her.

Soon the train shuttered and began to makes its way to their new school. The five were chatting when there came a knock on the compartment door.

"Can we help you?" Susan asked.

Standing there was a redhead.

"Um, any room here everywhere else is full?" the redhead asked.

"Sure, come on in" Harry said after looking at his friends for their decision.

The redhead came in and Neville helped him with his trunk. The redhead found a seat by the door next to Susan who was now in the middle with Neville sitting by the window. Harry was on the other side with Hermione and Daphne sitting on either side of him.

"I am Ron Weasley, who are you guys?" Ron greeted in a blunt way.

The three girls frowned at Ron's greeting. While the two boys rolled their eyes.

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

"My name is Susan Bones."

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes shifted up to the fringe that covered Harry's scar.

"You know it is rude to stare" Daphne said with a glare.

Ron snapped his eyes back and glared at Daphne.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with the other snakes?" he sneered.

Harry glared at Ron since he just insulted one of his closest friends. He wouldn't let that stand.

"Apologize Weasley" he grounded out.

"But her family is dark. She's going to be a snake. Why are you defending her?" Ron complained.

"I've known Daphne for a long time and I know her family isn't dark" Harry said.

"But her family is dark" Ron feebly argued.

"If that's your only defense then you really need to rethink your stand on dark and light. Those are just words thrown around to classify something" Susan said.

Ron looked at Susan as his mind tried to compute the words Susan had used.

"Oh Merlin, he's thick too. This is going to be great" Daphne groused.

"Hey, I am smart, smarter than you" Ron bellowed.

"Really, lets put that to the test. What is the first spell you learned?" Daphne asked with a smirk.

Harry, Susan, and Neville saw this smirk and knew Daphne had a devious plan in mind and said nothing. Hermione though was excited to see more magic and didn't think anything other then that.

"Spell, I don't know any since we haven't started school yet" Ron said.

"Oh boy, you do know that coming from a magical family that you can learn magic early, right? We all did" Neville said.

"Well I don't have money like you lot" Ron snapped.

"Money has nothing to do with what you learn. We all learned from the adults in our lives. We didn't have any special tutors" Susan said.

"I do know one spell" Ron said now remembering it.

"Really, lets see it" Daphne said in a challenging tone.

Ron pulled out his pet rat that made Susan scrunch up her nose and Daphne raised an eyebrow. The rat looked old, very old. It had patches of fur missing and there was plenty of gray too. It looked like a very, very worn pet.

"_Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow_" Ron chanted as he waved his wand carelessly then jabbed the tip of his wand at his pet at the end of the spell.

Nothing happened to the rat.

"Are you sure that is a spell, well it's not very good is it" Hermione said.

"Oh, and you can do better?" Ron asked with a bit of anger.

"Um, no. I haven't had time to do any really" Hermione blushed.

"Hmph" Ron said.

Harry whispered into Hermione's ear and she nodded along. She then got her wand out and following the instructions Harry whispered to her she performed her first spell with a wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" she said.

The rat on Ron's lap began rise into the air and began to float there. The rat squeaked frantically and began thrashing every which way clawing at the air hoping to find solid ground of some kind.

"Hey, what are you doing put Scabbers down" Ron wailed.

"It's fine, just a simple levitation spell that's all" Daphne said.

Hermione lowered the rat down and it looked like the rat was ready to faint from fright.

"That was mean" Ron said glaring at Hermione.

"No it wasn't. You performed a spell on your rat that you weren't sure would work and was lucky it didn't. Hermione did the same with some results. You are the one to present the test subject so you have no one to blame, but yourself" Harry said.

Ron just kept glaring at Hermione for what she did to Scabbers. Hermione kept trying to apologize to the redhead, but Ron just kept ignoring her.

"Hermione, he's not going to reply. Don't waste your breath" Daphne said.

Hermione nodded though she still felt kind of bad.

Soon the compartment door opened and a blond haired boy with two bulkier boys came in.

"What do we have here?" the blond sneered.

"Beat it Malfoy" Neville said without looking up.

"Watch what you say Longbottom, I am a Malfoy" the blond said with superior arrogance.

"Which means he's the king of the manure pile" Susan quipped.

The group of friends laughed at this while the blonde's face turned red.

"When my father hears of this" he started.

"Your father can do nothing. He's got no power since he no longer has the Black wealth to draw from. You and your father are just measly peasants" Harry said.

Malfoy glared at Harry. This was true though. Malfoy's mom, Narcissa, eagerly jumped to divorce her 'loving' husband Lucius. With that the power the Malfoys had gathered disappeared mainly because they got it from the marriage. The Black name held much power even though it was in a decline for a while til Sirius became head. Now it was on the raise. The Malfoys being foreign since they immigrated to Britain from France after committing some crimes there. The Malfoys were a new family and would be for the next four hundred or so years give or take. They got a little prestige by marrying into certain families, but didn't get far til the marriage into the Black family.

But now that marriage was gone they were back to square one really. They did have money, but it was meager compared to what they had with the Blacks.

"My father said it was just a small hiccup and the Malfoy name is still the golden standard in the wizarding world" Malfoy said with his nose in the air.

"Really, so where did you get your robes Malfoy? Since I don't think those are any kind of designers that I know of" Daphne said with a smirk on her lips.

Malfoy glared at Daphne.

It was true though Malfoy's robes may look expensively made, but they weren't. They were actually some of his old ones that had to be reused. With the lost of the Black money that meant they couldn't afford designer things at all. While Harry and his friends minus Hermione all wore custom made robes with their family crests on them along with crests of the families they were allied with. Malfoy's robes were better than Ron's though since they weren't hand-me-downs, but they were just a step above.

Malfoy sneered then spun on his heel and left with his two bulky companions following him with what was supposed to be menacing faces, but came off looking like they looked constipated instead.

"Well that was fun" Susan commented.

"Um, who was he?" Hermione asked.

"Oh him, that's Draco Malfoy. He's nothing to worry about. He's all bark and no bite" Daphne said.

"His family is dark. My dad said he's a follower of You-Know-Who" Ron said.

"Well that you've got right Weasley. Malfoy's family has been known for many shady things since they started in France. There's many rumors of the acts they have committed and a part of the reason they moved to Britain was to escape from crimes they did in France" Daphne said.

Hermione blinked. She had never heard of this, but since she was still new to the magical world she had a lot to learn.

/Scene Break/

They finally arrived at the station with Harry, Neville and Ron stepping out so the girls can change. Though Harry and Neville had to drag Ron out since he was complaining about having to leave. Once they were all in their robes they disembarked from the train and was greeted by Hagrid. For the boats Harry was in one with Daphne, who snagged the open seat beside him. Harry expanded the boat a bit so they could all be together. Hagrid grumbled a bit about that, but said nothing else.

Once they crossed the lake hey were greeted by a stern looking woman named McGonagall. Then after waiting a bit they were led by McGonagall to the Great Hall. There was looks of awe at how grand the Great Hall was with the sky bewitched to look like the sky along with the floating candles. Soon the group of first years stopped in front of a three-legged stool with a raggedy old hat on top of said stool. The hat sang a song then went quiet.

"A hat, we have to wear a bleeding hat. My brothers told me we'd have to fight a troll" Ron hissed.

"It goes to show that you can't trust everything you hear Weasley" Daphne said.

Ron glared at Daphne, but said nothing.

Names were called and Susan was first. It took a while for the hat to sort her, but after a lot of hemming and hawing it sorted Susan into Hufflepuff.

"That's where we're going guys, tell the hat to put you in Hufflepuff" Harry said.

Daphne, Neville and Hermione nodded.

Ron looked appalled at this, but kept his mouth shut since he saw the stern look McGonagall was giving him.

More names were called and sorted then Hermione was next. She got up on the stool nervously. She glanced back at Harry. Who gave her a confident wink and she felt her courage soar. She argued with that hat for quite some time til it finally relented and placed her in Hufflepuff.

Hermione hopped off and joined Susan, who had an open seat waiting for Hermione and the rest of her friends. As soon as Hermione sat down Susan hugged Hermione and whispered a congratulations. Hermione smiled and then turned back to the sorting with Susan.

Daphne was next and after more hemming and hawing she was placed in Hufflepuff. There was a bit of shock with this since Greengrasses always went to Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Never in history has one been sorted to Hufflepuff. She walked to her house table with grace and elegance that all the older boys knew would make her quite the looker when she got older though she was already showing early signs of it. She was greeted with hugs from Hermione and Susan before sitting down. They then turned their attention back to the sorting with anticipation.

Again names were called and sorted with Neville being next. He got on the stool with confidence that only the heir of Longbottom would have. Again more hemming and hawing from the hat and Neville was finally sorted into Hufflepuff. He got off the stool and was greeted by his friends when he got to the Hufflepuff table. He then sat down and they all waited for their final friend to join them.

Harry's name was finally called and there was whispers about, but Harry ignored them. He got on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"**I see, you were the ringleader of this coup. I haven't had such a hard time sorting students in many years"** the hat grumbled.

"_Sorry for that, but I didn't want us to be separated. I know how the house system works here and would rather have all of together then apart in possibly rival houses"_ Harry said.

"**Whatever, I suppose you'd like to join your little group since you are the leader?"** the hat asked in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"_Yes, I am surprised. I thought I'd have to fight you tooth and nail to be sorted to Hufflepuff"_ Harry said.

"**You would've, but I am getting darn tired from fighting with your friends that I really don't want to have another go. Those two ladies can put up quite the argument"** the hat said.

"_Well Daphne is ruthless with words. She could skewer any one with that sharp tongue. As for Hermione, well, she's quite smart too and it was fun watching you debate with the both of them"_ Harry said with amusement.

"**Yeah, yeah"** the hat grumbled.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Shock rang through the hall. A Potter going to the house of the badgers. Such a thing was unheard of. Potters always go to Gryffindor that was just how it was done.

Harry slid off the stool and made his way to his friends who were cheering loudly. He got a hug from Susan and Hermione, a slap on the back from Neville and a kiss on the cheek from Daphne. The kiss made Harry blush madly.

The rest of the sorting went on and soon it ended. Dumbledore rose and started the feast.

* * *

**A/N: let me know what you think of this idea.**


	7. The Yule Ball Started it All

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: Got this idea from lycus.**** Start off Yule Ball fourth year. The pairing is Harry/Hermione/Patil twins.**

* * *

**The Yule Ball Started it All**

**By: Sheltie**

Harry sighed. It was after the first dance that the four Champions had to do. Now he was sitting with his date, Parvati, his best friend Ron, and his date Parvati's twin sister Padma. He looked around and saw that everyone was having a good time dancing and smiling. He then turned to see his own date frowning at him. He was drawn from his thoughts by Padma.

"Are you going to ask me to dance?" Padma asked with a heavy hint of annoyance laced in her voice.

Ron said nothing, but glared at the dancers.

Harry followed where his friend's eyes were trained on. He saw that they were trained on his other best friend Hermione Granger. He was shocked when he first saw Hermione descending the stairs. He never thought Hermione could look like that. He then realized he was just as bad as Ron for ignoring his date and decided to remedy it quickly. He didn't want his first date with a girl to be a disaster. He stepped so he was in front of both girls.

"Would you care to dance?" Harry asked.

Both Parvati and Padma looked at Harry with confusion since they had no idea which one he was talking to.

"Will you both care to dance with me" Harry clarified.

The two girls both smiled and nodded.

Harry took their hands and led them to the dance floor. He confessed to them that he didn't know how to really dance and the Patil twins decided to remedy this. They glanced at one another and then nodded. Harry had no clue what was going on.

"You'll dance with Parvati and I'll help guide you" Padma said.

Harry nodded.

Padma helped guide Harry's hands and where to place them. She then helped guide Harry's steps to make sure he didn't step on Parvati's feet. The way Padma did this was reminiscent of Hermione's bossy tone so Harry was used to it and obeyed.

Harry and Parvati danced for one song then the two girls switched so Padma got a turn and Parvati guided Harry. Harry was enjoying himself so much he had his eyes closed and just went with it.

Padma and Parvati though were alert and they noticed three pairs of eyes on them. Two of them came from redheads and the third from a brunette.

Ron Weasley was steamed. Potter was dancing with not only his own date and having a good time, but he was dancing with his date and having a good time. This made him quite jealous that Harry was getting all the attention, just like always. Harry never gave him a chance to get any attention. It was always Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that. Ron's face was red with anger and jealousy.

Ginny was enjoying her time with Neville, but she didn't really care for the boy that much. Her main target was one Harry Potter. Her plan for tonight was to show Harry that she was a girl and not just Ron's little sister. The plan didn't seem to going so well since Harry hadn't even looked her way the whole night. And now with these two hussies monopolizing all of her Harry's time he was never going to get the hint she was throwing out. Though she hid her anger and jealousy a lot better than her brother as she started to make a new plan in her head.

Hermione Granger was sad. She wanted to go to this ball with Harry. She'd liked Harry for a very long time. When he didn't ask her she knew it was because he was scared. She understood that Harry didn't have much experience with the opposite gender and she gave him the benefit of the doubt. She saw the look in Harry's eyes when she came down the stairs and a spark of hope rose within her. There was still a chance. But now with Harry dancing with the Patil twins and enjoying it she knew that her chance of her dating Harry was gone. He looked so happy and she couldn't be the one to take that away from him. He has been through so much that he deserved it. So she decided to pull back and remain his best friend.

Padma and Parvati saw all this and glanced at one another and nodded.

The trio danced the night away and had fun. They laughed, joked and talked. The three got to know one another better. When the Ball was over Ron was already gone and Harry thought it would be the gentlemanly thing to do to walk Padma back to Ravenclaw tower. Parvati joined him. At the entrance of Ravenclaw tower Padma kissed Harry goodnight then went inside. Harry was shocked from the kiss and walked to the Gryffindor tower with Parvati in a haze. In the Lion's den Parvati decided that her sister wasn't going to be the only one to kiss Harry. She kissed Harry gently.

"How does it feel to having two girlfriends?" Parvati whispered to Harry.

This stunned Harry and that is how Parvati left him. When he was finally able to function he floated up to bed. He changed into his pajamas and fell asleep with a blissful smile on his face.

/Scene Break/

In the girl's dorm of the Lion's Den Parvati got ready for bed. She turned to the bed that Hermione occupied and frowned. The curtains were drawn. Parvati knew that Hermione was in love with Harry. There so many signs there, but even without the signs Parvati just knew. She acted ditzy, but was very smart like her sister. Though what made her be sorted into Gryffindor was that she had a bravery that her sister kind of lacked.

Parvati was very good at reading people and she saw all the signs of Hermione's attraction to Harry. Poor Harry was too oblivious to even see. Now Parvati chalked this up to being a boy and being clueless to anything that dealt with emotions. She had no clue about Harry's upbringing might be a big part of the cause.

She needed to talk to her sister and fast. What most didn't know was that Parvati and Padma shared a connection with one another. They could talk to each other mentally. Now that was extremely rare and they kept this a secret since they didn't want to be experimented on. Only their parents knew about their children's gift.

"_Pad, are you there?"_ Parvati asked.

"_Why do have to ask that every time. Of course I am"_ Padma said with a mental roll of her eyes.

"_Sorry"_ Parvati said.

Padma sighed.

"_Forget it, so what is it you want to talk about?"_ the Ravenclaw sister asked.

"_Hermione"_ Parvati said.

"_Ah, so I'm guessing we need to think of a way to get Hermione to take part in this?"_ Padma asked.

"_Yes, you saw her during the ball. She had that longing look in her eye"_ Parvati said.

"_I did"_ Padma admitted.

"_So, we should do something"_ Parvati said.

"_Just out of curiosity, why?"_ Padma asked.

"_Because I don't think Harry would be Harry if he didn't have Hermione. You know there's a connection between the two. You're the one that can see magical auras,"_ Parvati said.

"_Yes, I know that Harry and Hermione's auras are connecting to one another. But I want to know your reason"_ Padma said.

Parvati sighed.

"_She's his focus. He needs her as much as she needs him. I can see it. They rely on one another too much for them not to be together"_ the Gryffindor sister said.

"_So, it doesn't mean they need to be together like you think they should be"_ Padma pointed out.

"_Please just go with me on this one. I can't explain it, but I'm just feeling it," _Parvati whined.

"_Alright, sorry if I caused you stress I am a Ravenclaw and I just wanted to know why"_ Padma said apologetically.

"_I know. So what's the plan?" _Parvati asked.

The two sisters chatted the rest of the night coming up with a plan to get Hermione included into the group.

/Scene Break/

It took a few days to come up with a plan mainly because they had to do some research. When they did, Padma and Parvati sought out Hermione to find her in the library reading. When they asked her to come with them Hermione was suspicious, but followed her dorm mate and her sister into an empty classroom. As soon as the door was shut and sealed for privacy the brainy Gryffindor was fed up.

"What is this about?" Hermione asked as politely as her rising annoyance would let her.

"We need to talk about Harry" Parvati said.

This got Hermione's attention. Anything about Harry made her super alert.

"What about Harry?" the bushy haired girl asked.

"We know about your feelings for Harry and want to ask you to join my sister and I in our relationship with him" Padma said.

Hermione's eyes bugged out at this.

"What!?"

"Please Hermione, hear us out before you jump you to any conclusions" Parvati said quickly since she knew that Hermione could think of numerous scenarios in a matter of seconds.

"Explain" Hermione said sternly.

Parvati turned to Padma since Padma was probably the only one that could make Hermione understand what they were asking. Must be a smart girl thing.

"Like was stated before, we know of your feelings for Harry. So don't deny that," Padma said.

Hermione was ready to refute this claim, but closed her mouth at the Patil twins' stare. They knew and there wasn't any amount of arguing otherwise.

"Right, well Parvati and I know that you and Harry have a special connection with one another and we thought it would be best to include you since it would be harder to exclude you. Harry would break up with us before ever breaking his friendship with you" Padma said, "It would be easy because you'd be doing the same thing you do with Harry, just more physical in some respects."

Hermione blushed at the word 'physical'.

"You would gain two more people in looking out for Harry. There is only so much that you can do and we can help you shoulder that load," Padma said.

Hermione nodded at this. Watching Harry's back was full time job times fifty. The boy was a magnet for attracting danger.

"Plus being on the outside will give you another point of view. Parvati and I aren't so close to things and can give you another way to look at things" Padma said.

"Okay, but how will this all work?" Hermione asked.

This made the twins relax since it appeared that Hermione was on board with the idea.

"Well there are a few scenarios that we thought of. One, is that Harry dates Parvati and I publicly and you in private. The second, is a reverse of that. And the third, is that we three date him publicly" Padma said.

Hermione furrowed her brow as she mulled over the three choices. The first had merit and she didn't mind that at all. The second was a better option in her mind since she'd be dating Harry in the open, but that wouldn't be fair to Parvati and Padma. The third was intriguing in its own right, but what were the ramifications of this choice.

"I can see possibilities in all, but the last one with us three dating Harry openly has me a bit curious" Hermione said.

"It is very uncommon in the Britain wizarding world, but quite common in India. I have looked it up and found that there isn't any law against it at all here. Not at Hogwarts or in anywhere else in Britain" Padma said, "But as for the public opinion, well you know what the public will think."

Hermione frowned. Padma was right. They would be front page news and the articles about them might not be very flattering. She saw bits of this already. And that's not including what Hogwarts students will think. The rumor mill at Hogwarts was a legend that in itself.

"As for marriage then that is something else entirely" Padma said.

Hermione's head shot up at hearing this.

"What?" she croaked.

"Marriage, Hermione. I think I can speak for myself and my sister that we couldn't find anyone better than Harry" Padma said.

"What about me?" Hermione asked.

"I did some looking and found that a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house can have as many wives as he can afford" Parvati said speaking up.

"But Harry isn't-" Hermione was cut off by Parvati.

"He is. He should've been given his head of house ring third year. Harry is the last line of the Potters and it is stated that the surviving member of an Ancient and Noble house can take the mantle when he is thirteen years of age" the lion Patil sister said.

Hermione was shocked. She had no clue that her friend was a Lord and that he could claim his title since last year. Why was this information withheld from him?

"I think I know what's going through your head Hermione and I think I can tell you that it is because someone wants to keep Harry blind of things that he should know about" Padma said.

"Bu why?" Hermione asked.

"We think it is about control. You can control a person who knows little a lot better than someone who knows a lot and knows how to use it" Parvati said.

In Hermione's mind she was going over everyone who could do this to her friend.

"Hermione" Padma said.

Hermione snapped her head up from her thoughts. She looked annoyed at the interruption.

"Sorry to disrupt you, but we should get back to the matter at hand" Padma said gently.

Hermione nodded and put her thoughts about who was responsible on the backburner for now.

"So what do you want to do Hermione?" Parvati asked.

Hermione thought about it and then she looked at the two girls. She wouldn't mind sharing Harry. That wasn't a big concern since she liked Padma and have worked with her a couple times in Runes and Arithmancy, and Parvati seemed to be smarter than she previously thought. So she was all for dating Harry with Padma and Parvati, but how to go about it was the question. Each option would need a plan. But she was a Gryffindor and she decided to charge right in.

"We all date Harry at the same time, no secrets" she said finally.

The Patil twins sighed and nodded.

"Right, now we need a plan to handle this" Padma said.

Hermione nodded.

"We think that the main problem will be Ron and Ginny" Parvati said.

Hermione could see Ron from a mile away, but Ginny perplexed her.

"With Ron. Well, it is a known fact that he fancies you" Parvati said.

Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust at this.

This made the two Indian girls laugh.

"Ron can go jump in the lake for all I care. He has shown how much a friend he is to Harry this year and I don't care what he thinks" Hermione said.

"Yes, but we still need to think of a way to deal with him. he has a bad temper a mouth to match. Who knows what he'll say. That and he'd probably write to his mother and we'll get howlers out of it" Padma said.

Hermione nodded.

"We also have thoughts about Ron that we want to share with you" Parvati said.

This ended up being a discussion about one Ron Weasley and if he really was a friend. They all agreed that he was an okay friend, but that was it. He was too quick to judge someone and never was one to change. And if he did it would be very slowly. That and he was lazy and thought things should be handed to him instead of him working for it. He was loyal to a certain point then you'd have to rely on someone else to pick up the slack. He was quick to anger and held a grudge for a while. He also was a pig and ate everything in sight. This was of course a small thing, but it made the girls nauseous to even think about. So in the end they decided to keep a watch on Ron and make sure Harry wasn't as forgiving the next time Ron came to apologize.

The Ginny matter shocked Hermione since she had no clue about her friend. She knew that the little redhead had a crush on Harry, but thought nothing of it. The Patils twins warned Hermione that Ginny might try anything to get Harry and even resort to potions and spells to get her way. In the end Hermione had to agree that the Patil twins' evidence and theories were very sound and hard to dispute.

"Alright, so we have a plan, but how do we approach Harry about this?" Padma asked.

"I think I should do it since he trusts me" Hermione said.

Padma and Parvati couldn't disagree with this at all. It was also another known fact that Harry listened to a few people and Hermione was one of them.

/Scene Break/

It took two days for Hermione to have that chat with Harry since Ron was always around. Hermione got rid of Ron by having Harry study with her in the library. Ron begged off the invite stating that he had other things to do. So this left Harry and Hermione alone in the library. Hermione had them sitting at a table in the back so they'd have privacy. She also put up a privacy charm just in case.

"What's going Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione then told Harry all about what she and the Patils twins had talked about it. Harry was shocked and was trying his best to figure out why Hermione would be a part of this. When he heard her reasons he understood and then when he heard about him being last of his line and able to take his title he was in deep thought. Hermione was worried about this part since Harry didn't like things withheld from him when it mattered to him. In the end Harry agreed to date the three girls at once. He was upset about Ron, though he agreed with it. As for Ginny, this confused him since he thought of Ginny as his sister.

Hermione gave the sign and Padma and Parvati appeared. They had been waiting in the library in an area close by.

Harry nervously kissed each girl and they thought it was nice, but agreed that he needed some improvement.

/Scene Break/

News of Harry dating three of the hottest girls in Hogwarts came with shock. Ron was shouting abuse at Harry in the Gryffindor common room, but Harry stood there and took it. In the end Harry ended their friendship. Ginny took the news and was furious. She decided she needed to bide her time.

The papers got a hold of the news and articles about love potions and such was being spread around.

Harry was angry with this and decided to do something so he asked Hermione and Padma how'd he go about getting his title. This involved having to go to Gringotts. Harry wrote Gringotts a letter and they got a portkey and a letter telling them of when the appointment was. So Harry led Hermione, Padma, and Parvati out through a secret passageway by the one-eyed witch and then they took the portkey.

/Scene Break/

At Gringotts Harry claimed not only his title as Lord Potter, but Gryffindor and Slytherin. He got the Slytherin title by right of conquest. Harry not only defeated Voldemort, the last line of Slytherin, as an infant, but in his first year and then in second year by slaying Slytherin's prized beast. As for the Gryffindor one, well, the Potters were descended from Gryffindor and Harry was senior to the line with Neville being second in line.

The goblins were furious that one of their important clients never got a bank statement that they started a full investigation into the situation. Harry and his girls listened to the Potter will, which they found that Harry was never to be placed with the Dursleys. They also found out that the Dursleys have been getting paid to care for Harry. Thanks to Harry's memories of his childhood the goblins wanted the money back plus interest since not a cent was used on Harry. The girls were quite furious and began planning revenge on the Dursleys for their treatment of their Harry.

Harry now as Lord Potter put Hermione, Padma and Parvati under his protection. This saved them since the three were under the watch of Dumbledore. Hermione since all muggle-born and magical children with no magical parent were under his protection til they reached of age. Padma and Parvati were under his care since their parents didn't live in Britain so that left the headmaster to care for them.

As for the Gryffindor and Slytherin titles. There was no money really to speak of, but the two founders had vaults with journals and items that belonged to them. Harry now owned half of Hogwarts and the surrounding lands including Hogsmeade. This meant that Harry had control over the castle until the heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff showed up and he'd have share with them. He also got the rings of Gryffindor and Slytherin too. They combine to his Potter ring.

/Scene Break/

Once back at Hogwarts Harry and his girls began working on what the second task was. Thanks to Cedric, who gave Harry the hint about taking a bath with the egg and giving Harry the password to the Prefect's bath. Harry was nervous since his three girls wanted to come with him. He didn't have a bathing suit and was nervous at what the girls would be wearing.

Each girl wore a snug fitting one-piece that showed of their growing curves. Hermione's was periwinkle blue like her Yule Ball dress. Parvati's was a nice red color that complemented her dark skin. Padma chose a nice dark blue color.

The whole experience was eye-opening not only for Harry, but for the girls as well. This was going to be the first boy they'd see topless. They liked what they saw. Harry was lean muscled and had various scars all over his body. This only infuriated the three girls since they knew that the Dursleys were the cause of most of these scars. It only made them plan more vicious ways of hurting Harry's relatives.

Once they found out the clue they figured it out quickly and found that Harry must rescue what was most precious to him. Harry knew who was precious to him. It was the three girls in front of him. He told them this.

The girls were amazed by the leaps and bounds Harry had made in such a small amount of time and were quite pleased that he cared about them all that much. Padma and Parvati knew Harry cared about Hermione, but with him including them in made their day. They took turns kissing Harry showing their happiness of his great advancements in the relationship department not to mention emotional one too. They left very happy and with a new idea of what the other's body felt like.

Now what they had to figure out was who was going to be taken.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was not having a great time. The many things going on in the castle these pass few weeks perplexed him. Harry was no longer naïve and self-conscious anymore. This couldn't do since he needed Harry like that so he'd depend on him more. But it appeared that Harry's new relationship had changed the boy. Now Dumbledore didn't care about who the boy dated. That didn't matter in the long run since the old wizard knew what the outcome would be. What bothered him was that Harry had grown independent. What made matters worse was the letter from Gringotts. This didn't bode well. He didn't have time to read it at the moment so he skimmed it and felt a bit of dread at what he skimmed. This wasn't good for him at all, but he couldn't do anything with this tournament. He'd deal with this all after the tournament finished.

/Scene Break/

Harry and his girls had gathered all the information they could on how Harry could breathe underwater for the time limit. In the end Neville came to their rescue by suggesting Gillyweed.

On the day of the task Parvati was missing, so that meant Parvati was whom he'd missed the most. But Hermione was also missing too, which worried Harry and Padma. As the task began Harry used the Gillyweed and swam to the center of the lake. In his mind he knew that was where Parvati and Hermione would be. Once he got there he found Parvati and Hermione. He first went to Parvati and freed her then went to Hermione only to be blocked by a mermen. Harry was pissed, but knew he was running out of time. With one last glance at Hermione he left with Parvati.

Harry ended up finishing first with Cedric second then Krum and last Fleur, who wasn't able to rescue her hostage because of Grindylow.

On the dock Harry was huddled between Hermione and Parvati with Padma finishing off the circle. Krum looked put out at Hermione cuddling Harry, but shrugged it off he knew he didn't have a real chance at Hermione and accepted that. Padma pulled out a water beetle from Hermione's hair and placed it in a jar she had on hand for some reason. She had an idea who it was. Parvati looked at her sister curiously at this. But got a shake of a head in response.

/Scene Break/

After the second task Hermione and Parvati were bombarded by questions on what went on down in the lake. They replied that they were asleep the whole time, but no one believe them. Lavender badgered Parvati constantly wanting details about the relationship she had with Hermione, her sister and Harry. Parvati told her friend that it wasn't any of her business and to butt out. This seemed to change the dynamics in the Gryffindor girl's fourth year dorms. Parvati now hung out more with Hermione than Lavender. This also meant Parvati's grades went up too. Still though Parvati was a major support of Trelawney and defended the Divination teacher. Some things never change.

/Scene Break/

Padma found that the beetle she found in Hermione's hair was Rita Skeeter. Hermione was enraged by this and wanted to feed it to Neville's toad, Trevor. But in the end they came to an agreement with the reporter. They'd keep her secret, but in return she'd stop her slandering reports unless she had solid proof that she obtained without using her Animagus form. Padma used a spell she learned back home and put it on Skeeter so if Skeeter tried to use her Animagus form it would cause extreme pain.

/Scene Break/

After the second task there was a swirl of training and dating three girls for Harry. He worked on spells that his ladies researched and that would help him in the third task even though they had no idea what it was. When Harry found that it was a maze he had to go through Padma and Hermione looked for a way to guide Harry through. They came up with a spell that would help point Harry in the right direction.

Harry felt confident with his girls helping him. Hermione and Padma helped train him and Parvati helped him relax afterwards. The three girls were a true team and kept Harry focused yet relaxed too.

/Scene Break/

The day of the third task Harry was more than ready to go. He wasn't very happy when Mrs. Weasley came and then began to insult his girls for 'bewitching' Harry. Harry took offense to this and told Molly to stop or he'd look at this as an attack on the Potter house. This was a serious crime since the Potter house was one of the oldest families and had much power and could crush the minor house of Weasley.

Arthur quickly apologized and gave his wife a hard glare telling her to close her trap. The slightly plump witch did, though under protest.

When the task began Harry went through the maze with ease because he was prepared. He got through each obstacle and soon was at the cup. He grabbed hold of it only to feel the familiar hook in the navel.

Harry landed hard and he looked around cautiously. He had his wand out and ready. A spell almost caught him unawares, but he rolled out of the way just in time. It was Wormtail. Harry gritted his teeth. He wanted this rat alive.

Soon a duel between Harry and Wormtail started. Harry lost and was tied to a headstone. He watched helpless as Wormtail performed a ritual to bring back his master. Once the ritual was completed and Voldemort rose. He began his long spiel about his time in-between when he was vanquished and now. His loyal followers, which he summoned beforehand listened eagerly.

Harry dueled with Voldemort and escaped. He took the cup back, but before he left he stunned and grabbed Wormtail. He was going to get Sirius free.

/Scene Break/

The aftermath of it all was tumultuous. Harry told his story to Dumbledore and Fudge. Fudge was sputtering and called Harry a liar. The revelation of Barty Crouch Jr. being alive and was posing as Mad-Eye Moody was also stunning since many thought he was dead. Pettigrew was just another shock onto the pile.

Harry was angered, but his girls held him in hopes of soothing his nerves. Harry listened to his girls and asked for Amelia Bones. Fudge sputtered about and was going to deny his request, but Harry pointed out he was Lord Potter and he had the right to request Amelia Bones, who was the head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement. This was another shock. Harry had claimed his title. Dumbledore was frowning at this and Fudge was sputtering even more than before.

When Amelia came she was shocked at seeing not only Crouch Jr., but Pettigrew. Harry asked for Amelia to question the two under Veritaserum. Amelia did as she was told and found that Pettigrew was the Potter's true secret keeper and framed Sirius. What happened tonight and that Voldemort is back was also revealed. As for Crouch Jr., they found how he escaped Azkaban.

"This obvious an elaborate plan that Sirius Black could only come up with" Fudge blustered.

Harry was very tired and hearing this from the idiot Minster made him snap.

"Are you totally stupid or do you work at it? You just heard that Pettigrew was my parent's secret keeper, not Sirius. That and you heard that this whole scheme was created by Voldemort," almost everyone shivered at the name except Harry's girls and Dumbledore, "who is back. What more proof do you need. I suggest you bloody do something and do it right or I'm leaving this Britain for good."

Amelia was quite upset on how Fudge was acting, but she first had to placate Lord Potter.

"Rest assured Lord Potter, I will see to this matter personally and make sure your godfather is given fair treatment" she said.

Harry looked at Amelia and knew he could trust her. Heck, she was probably one of the few adults he trusted. And that list was quite small.

"Thank you madam Bones, I know you'll do everything in your power to see that justice is served. If you need any help just call on me and I'll throw all of the power the Potters have on your quest" Harry said.

Amelia nodded. She knew what most pureblood families have forgotten. The Potters were one of the oldest families in Britain and held immense power. They never exercised this control since they preferred to let the wizarding world run itself without any manipulation.

Dumbledore was watching all this and now feared for the future. Harry held too much power and that wasn't kosher with him. He knew that power corrupts and he needed to stop Harry before he wandered too far down the path of darkness. Maybe he could save the lad.

Fudge was totally stupid and could only see how this might damage him and his career. He needed to talk to Lucius and with his help he'd come up smell like a bed of roses. Yes, he needed to see Lucius right away along with his Undersecretary.

Padma, Parvati, and Hermione were proud of their Harry. They got worried when arry Harry raised his voice, but they let out a sigh of relief when he didn't explode. Harry was slowly coming into his own. They had taught him as much as they could through the books they could get their hands on. Books on pureblooded traditions and other miscellaneous things. They jammed all this information into Harry's head knowing that he'd have to use this sooner or later.

Harry was seething inside. If nothing gets done and Sirius wasn't freed or whatever he'd would make good on his promise and leave Britain. He'd take his girls with him and anyone else who wanted to go with him. He was tired of all the crap he had to deal with and now that he had power to do something he'd use it. He knew with his girls by his side that he could do anything. They kept him in line.

/Scene Break/

Soon after Harry made plans to have a meeting with Amelia to talk some more. Once that was done Harry was forced, I mean, led to the infirmary by his girls. He tried to tell them that he was fine, but they wouldn't hear any of it. So Harry stayed in the infirmary over night with his girls staying with him. Pomfrey just sighed and let it happen since she knew there was no way that the girls would leave.

Harry was announced as the winner of the tournament though no formal ceremony was held. Harry didn't want the money so he gave it to the Weasley twins and told them to use it for their joke shop. In return they made Harry their silent partner and got a percentage of the profit. Padma and Hermione negotiated with the Weasley twins for a half hour til they reached a deal both parties were satisfied and with one contract later things were settled.

/Scene Break/

A few days before the term was going to end Harry was called to Dumbledore's office. Padma, Parvati, and Hermione accompanied Harry to this meeting since they didn't think it was wise for Harry to talk with Dumbledore alone.

"Harry, my boy" Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle in his eye.

"Sir" Harry said.

Dumbledore did frown when he saw the three girl enter his office. He quickly hid it and hoped no one noticed.

"Miss Granger, Miss Patil, and Miss Patil I didn't ask you to come and I ask you to leave" he said firmly.

"No sir, we are here for Harry and he has asked to come with him so we stay" Padma said with the same firm tone as the headmaster.

Dumbledore frowned again and this time they noticed.

"Very well" he said.

Harry and his girls sat down.

"What is it we can do for you sir?" Harry asked.

"I think we need to talk about some recent things that have happened Harry" Dumbledore said.

"Like what sir?" Harry asked.

"I am concerned about you taking on your role as head of Potter house. I think you're too young to deal with such a heavy burden" Dumbledore said solemnly.

"What business is it of yours to try and interfere with Potter business?" Harry asked sternly.

"I am only looking out for you Harry" Dumbledore said in his grandfather tone.

"We are the ones who told Harry, professor, and we did it because we are looking out for what is _best_ for Harry" Padma said.

Dumbledore frowned. He had hoped to keep this from Harry until he was ready to shoulder the burden. Even though he knew that would never be since Harry would be dead before he could claim his title and hopefully he'd leave it to Dumbledore so he could keep championing the light the way he saw fit.

"Very well, but I feel I must advise you Harry on what you'll be undertaking" he said.

"I know what I am undertaking sir. I have Hermione, Parvati, and Padma helping and we are going to ask Neville's grandmother over summer for more lessons" Harry said.

This wasn't good for Dumbledore. He needed to manipulate, I mean, guide Harry on the right path or else darkness will over take them all. It was for the greater good.

"Is there anything else sir?" Hermione asked.

"No, off you go" Dumbledore said with a sigh.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the year was tiring. There was no mention of Voldemort returning in the paper and Harry was annoyed by that. But Padma pointed out that they didn't want to cause a panic so it was best to keep it hush-hush for now. At the end of the year end feast Dumbledore gave his usual speech and it was time to go home. But this time Harry had some nice companions to travel with.

* * *

**A/N: kind of long with a lot going on, but I shoved all fourth year in because I kept most canon with some twists I think.**


	8. A Different Kind of Fourth Year

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Not at all connected to A different Kind of Fifth Year at all. Just couldn't think a better title for it. Pairing is Harry/Hermione/Daphne/Padma.**

* * *

**A Different Kind of Fourth Year**

**By: Sheltie**

Deep within the Hogwarts library sat two girls huddled with numerous privacy charms and similar spells of the like. The conversation they were having could not be heard by anyone else.

"Are you sure about this?" the first girl asked in a nervous tone.

"Definitely, this is the only way to get out of that dorm and be free" the second girl said confidently.

"What about Her. You know that's She is going to be the hard one to get this passed" the first girl said.

"Don't worry about Her. I have a plan to deal with Her and if it all works, which I know it will, then we'll have a sister as well as an ally" the second girl said with same confidence.

"Still not sure about this" the first girl said nervously.

"Hey, you're the one who was all on board for this when I first suggested it. Especially when you found out what your father has planned for you" the second girl said with a bit of firmness in her voice.

"I know, I know, but I'm still going to be nervous until this is done with" the first girl said holding her hands out.

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything, but I need you there to back me up" the second girl said calmly.

The first girl nodded. She just hoped everything would work out for the best.

/Scene Break/

Hermione Granger walked down the hall thinking of ways to help her best friend, Harry Potter. This was her fourth year of Hogwarts learning to become a full-fledged witch. This year an ancient tournament has been resurrected from many years of abandonment. This tournament worried the bushy haired brunette as there had been people killed in this tournament, which was why they abandoned it in the first place.

What worried her was that Harry was a participant in this. Someone had entered his name even though only of age witches and wizards could enter. She worried not only what tests this tournament will bring, but who would put Harry's name in it. Harry had told her what Dumbledore had told him. About someone putting his name as a part of sort of nefarious plot. She knew Voldemort was the main suspect even though he wasn't near. She knew that he still had followers around willing to do his bidding no matter what.

"Granger, we need to talk."

Hermione stopped and found herself staring at a girl about her age wearing school robes like her. She had long blonde hair that shined in the light no matter how dim it was giving off a natural shine, she was tall and curvy even though most of that was hidden by the school robes you could she had a killer body. Her eyes were a stormy grey that bore intelligence that could lash out at you like a whip along with a cold glare that can castrate a million males.

The difference in their robes was the traces of green on the girl's robes as well as the Slytherin house coat of arms while hers had red traces of red and Gryffindor house coat of arms. Hermione knew this girl. She was Daphne Greengrass, but why would she want to talk to her? Hermione became cautious and guarded ready to pull out her wand any second. You never know what a Slytherin was thinking.

"What do you want Greengrass?" Hermione asked firmly.

"Just to talk Granger, that's all" Daphne said calmly.

Hermione didn't believe her. So Daphne slowly removed her wand and tossed it to the floor at Hermione's feet.

"There's my wand. You have my word that this isn't a set-up of any kind" Daphne said.

"Fine, where do you want to talk?" Hermione asked after she picked up and pocketed the Slytherin's wand never taking her eyes off the snake. She also kept her sense open just in case this was a ruse and there was a sneak attack of some kind waiting for her.

"Come with me" Daphne said.

Daphne led Hermione to an empty classroom and as soon as the door closed Padma Patil appeared. She had her hands out with her wand in one with the handle end pointed out. She then placed her wand on the desk showing she was now unarmed.

Padma Patil was a carbon copy of her sister though unlike her sister, Parvati, she showed a bit of grace that her sister either lacked or didn't show. Her ebony hair was tied back in a braid. She was about a head shorter than Daphne, but was quite beautiful in her own right and was one of the most sought after girls in fourth year along with Daphne.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked now very suspicious.

"We just want to talk Granger and hopefully we can come to terms on a few things" Daphne said peacefully.

"Go on, talk" Hermione said as she crossed her arms with her wand sticking out ready to go.

"Okay, it's like this. Padma and I believe that Potter didn't put his name in the goblet. In fact, we know it. We also know that someone is pulling the strings and wants Potter in this tournament for their own meanings. What they have planned we've no clue, but we know that it isn't good for any of us" Daphne said.

Hermione nodded. She had thought of this too.

"We're here to offer you and Potter help, but in exchange for this help you, well, Potter, has to do something for us" Daphne said.

"Why go to me, why not Harry, when he's the one that can really help you?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"Because you're the only person Potter will listen to" Padma said.

Hermione was about to say something, but stopped. She knew they were right on some level even if she had never admitted it to herself. Harry would always listen to her even though he would not do what she wanted. It was the fact that he valued her opinion that made her up so high in Harry's list of trustworthy people.

"Okay, what is it you need?" she asked willing to hear them out.

"We need Harry to marry us" Daphne said plainly.

Hermione's eyes bulged. Did she hear them correctly? Did these two say they needed to marry Harry? This was insane. And she'd be Harry's friend for over four years and she'd seen and heard some crazy things.

"Please Hermione, please listen to us. When you hear our dilemmas then you'll understand" Padma pleaded slightly.

Hermione nodded. She'd reserve judgment til she heard them out.

Padma looked at Daphne then nodded.

"I'll start" Padma said.

Padma's story was that her father had arranged a marriage for her with one of his business associates. Since she was older than her twin sister by a couple minutes that meant Padma had to do this. But Padma didn't want to go through with this and needed to find a way out. The man was much older than Padma and knew she'd just be another plaything for the guy. He kept a group of young women for his pleasure as well as his friends.

Daphne and Padma were friends thanks to being partners in both Runes and Arithmancy. She went to Daphne for help and the Slytherin proposed this plan. Padma needed to marry Harry thus negating the contract her father had. The marriage had to be binding, which meant they had to consummate the marriage.

Hermione upon hearing this felt for the Ravenclaw, and was shocked that this practice was still around. Daphne pointed out that the wizarding world was years and years behind the muggles.

Daphne's story was about the same, though she was destined to marry Theodore Nott. She knew that the Nott family was pro Voldemort and Theo Nott's father is a Death Eater. She didn't want to be a part of this since she knew what her role would be if she were to be Nott's wife. She needed to be married to negate the marriage contract she had with Nott. Potter was her way out since the Potter family was much older than the Notts.

The Potters are an Ancient and Noble family and the Notts are not even Ancient nor Noble. This meant the Notts had no chance in challenging the Potters or they'd be crushed. No wizarding family went against an Ancient and Noble family. It just wasn't done. Unless they had a death wish of the highest degree.

This would also help Padma since she'd also have the protection she needed if her father tried something.

"This is bloody insane!" Hermione exclaimed after hearing everything.

"It is, but we need Potter's help and you can help us with that" Daphne said.

"Your help better be good" Hermione grumbled.

"It is" Padma said.

Hermione crossed her arms and she had a frown on her face. She didn't look like the two girls could give the help that would be on par for what they needed.

"When Potter's name came out of the goblet that made him a legal adult. The Ministry, the Chief Warlock and the Chief Mugwump of the ICW all agreed that Potter had to compete when they could've under the laws of the tournament re-draw names within a few minutes," Daphne said.

Hermione was shocked. Why hadn't she come across this information during her search.

"As a daughter to a pureblood family I have access to knowledge that many don't know" Daphne said somehow reading Hermione's mind.

Hermione grumbled about the prejudice of the wizarding world.

"So in by doing so and letting Potter compete they officially made Potter an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world. Thus meaning he can claim his title as head of the Potter house, Lord Potter" Daphne said.

"Alright, let me see if I got this straight. Harry can claim his birthright since both the Ministry, the head of the Wizengamot and the head of the ICW said he had to compete and by saying this it meant they saw him as an of age wizard" Hermione said.

Daphne and Padma nodded.

"Once Harry is Lord Potter he can marry you two protecting you two from the contract that are out there for you" Hermione said.

Again the two girls nodded.

"Harry's not going to like this" Hermione mumbled.

/Scene Break/

Harry Potter sat outside staring at the Black Lake. It was peaceful here, away from the noise of the school and the looks he was getting from everyone. Not only was he forced to participate in a tournament meant for older students, but his best mate called him a liar and has been giving him the cold shoulder ever since that night his name came out. He sighed, He was happy that Hermione, his other best friend believed him. He didn't know what he's do if she didn't. She was his rock, his will to go on even if he didn't know it.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and smiled as he saw Hermione standing behind him.

"Hey Hermione" he greeted.

"I, um, have some news that will help you with the tournament" Hermione said hesitantly.

"Really, that's great. What is it?" Harry asked excitedly.

Hermione bit her lip.

/Scene Break/

Hermione dragged Harry into the same classroom she had her talk with Padma and Daphne minutes ago. Was it just minutes ago? It felt longer. She shook her head of these thoughts. There was important work needed to be done. She then explained everything Padma and Daphne told her to Harry.

Harry was still shell-shocked by Hermione's news. He had to marry, and not only once, but twice. And to two girls be barely even knew. A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. He didn't care about their houses really. He had nothing against Ravenclaw and Slytherin, well, he just hated Malfoy not all Slytherins. Merlin, what with him and these surreal situations? Why couldn't he be normal like everyone else? He just wanted one normal year, that's all. Was that too much to ask for? He guessed it was since now he had this unload on him.

"I know this is a lot to take in Harry, but I've heard the two talk and I believe them" Hermione said earnestly.

This broke Harry through the haze he was in.

"Hermione, how the heck am I supposed to take care of two girls I barely even know when I never even had a girlfriend before?" Harry croaked out.

"It won't be easy Harry, but I'll be here with you every step of the way" Hermione said comfortingly.

"I know that, and I guess that is the only reason why I am not just saying no to the whole idea right now" Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Hermione smiled. Harry put this much trust in her. She felt a great warmth wash over her. But she had business to attend to.

"Would you like to meet your future wives?" she asked with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

Harry took a deep breath and then let it out. He looked at Hermione in the eye and nodded.

From out of the shadows Daphne and Padma appeared.

"Hello Potter/hello Harry" the two girls said.

/Scene Break/

What happened next was a whirlwind of things. Harry was ushered by the three girls into the one-eyed witch statue and into the tunnel from there they used a portkey that Daphne had on her. They arrived in a posh office with a goblin sitting behind a desk waiting for them.

"Greeting Mr. Potter and guests" the goblin said.

"Uh, hello" Harry greeted.

Introductions were given then the four students sat down. Harry had Daphne and Hermione on either side of him while Padma sat on the other side of Daphne.

Soon Harry was presented the ring that the head of the Potter house wears. He slipped it on and the ring sized to his finger. A sudden gasp had heads turn and they saw that Hermione was wearing the matching ring to Harry's.

"Well, this is unexpected, but not shocking. Potter magic chooses the lady of the Potter house and it has chosen you Miss Gra-, I mean, Lady Potter" the goblin who's name was Razorfang.

Padma and Daphne looked at one another. This new wrinkle was unexpected and they were unsure if their plan would work now.

"But, but, Hermione and I are friends, that's all" Harry said still shocked.

"Doesn't matter Lord Potter. Your family magic has chosen what it deems as the perfect match for you" Razorfang said.

"Uh, okay" Harry said not really sure what else he could say. He just hoped Hermione wasn't mad at him. He glanced over at his best friend and found she was admiring the ring on her finger. This was a good sign since she wasn't shouting at him.

"Sir, when we came here we hoped to not only have Harry claim his title, but to have him marry us. It looks like that is impossible since Hermione's the Lady Potter" Padma said.

Razorfang looked curious and leaned forward.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Soon the two girls told their tale and at the end Razorfang sat back. Normally goblins never got involved with the business of wizards. But it appears that one of the bank's most important client was in danger and Gringotts couldn't have that. The Potters were one of the few families that treated the goblins as equals and have tried to pass laws to that effect. Also, the Potters have been warriors and knights in the past and the goblins saw much honor in them. They respected honor as much as profit.

"Wait here" Razorfang said.

It didn't take long and soon Razorfang came back with a very regal looking goblin. Daphne knew who this goblin was by sight even though she had only heard about him. This was Ragnok, the head of Gringotts and the clan leader of the British clan. He was a very powerful and important goblin.

"Lord Potter, it appears you have a bit of a dilemma on your hands" Ragnok said after sitting down.

"Uh, yeah" Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

Ragnok looked at Harry and saw no arrogance in the young lord. He wasn't like any wizard he's heard about. This may be the change the goblin nation had been waiting for.

"First off, has Razorfang given you the details of your house and the others you have?" Ragnok asked.

"Um, no, and what other houses?" Harry asked.

"Lord Potter, there has been two great wars against the darkness and many lives were lost in those. Entire houses wiped out with only one heir that can take the rights of that house. That heir is you, Lord Potter. You aren't only the Lord Potter, head of the Potter house, but Lord over several other minor houses" Ragnok said.

Daphne was stunned. How could she had forgotten all this?

After a few more rituals with Harry inheriting more and more wealth. Probably more than he'd ever use in his lifetime. He then fell back. He had ten minor houses that he was Lord over. There weren't much with these and what was good was that Harry needed not to marry again. All he had to do was when he had a male child he could move one of his minor titles to the kid. This had Harry relax a bit.

"Lord Potter, it seems we have a bit more to do" Ragnok said after he read a note that appeared to him.

"You mean I have more?" Harry asked with a bit of a groan.

"It appears" Ragnok said. He then turned to Razorfang and spoke in Gobbledygook.

Razorfang left in a hurry, but appeared back in the room just as fast. He was carrying a golden box that made many etched drawings on it.

"Lord Potter, it appears that two rings have been calling to you" Ragnok said.

"Um, rings calling to me?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Yes, Razorfang" Ragnok said.

Razorfang opened the box and revealed four rings inside. One had a huge ruby held up by two mighty griffins. Inside the ruby was a lion that looks like it is roaring. Next to that one was a ring with a emerald the same size as the ruby. A pair of snakes coiled around the emerald with their mouths holding the stone in place. It also looked like the band of the ring was the body of a snake. The two rings below were just as dazzling. There was a sapphire that was held in a bird's talon and finally the last ring was a canary yellow diamond that was in the clutches of an animal claw, possibly a badger.

"These are the rings of four of the greatest witches and wizards ever known, they founded your school" Ragnok said.

"You mean these are the rings of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin?" Hermione asked shocked.

"They are indeed Lady Potter, and it appears that Gryffindor's and Slytherin's ring have been calling out to Lord Potter" Ragnok said.

"I can see Gryffindor, but why Slytherin?" Padma asked.

"Well, he did take down You-Know-Who when he was a baby and if the rumors are true he did the same his first year and also took out Slytherin's personal basilisk in second year" Daphne said.

Padma mentally berated herself for forgetting these facts. She was a Ravenclaw and she missed these.

"Those aren't rumors, let me tell you" Hermione said with a smirk.

Harry put head in his hands and groaned. He really didn't want to go into his great heroic deeds right now.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but are telling us that you've best the dark lord three times?" Ragnok asked.

"He did" Hermione said answering for an embarrassed Harry.

Ragnok pulled out a cube shaped crystal from his pocket.

"Lord Potter, I wish to see these battles, if you'd press this cube to your head and think about the memories hard" Ragnok said as he handed over the cube.

Harry did as he was told and handed the cube back. Ragnok tapped a few runes with his fingers and soon a project appeared in the entire room. Everyone in the room witnessed what Harry went through his first two years. Hermione screamed when she saw Voldemort's face out of Quirrell's head. Padma and Daphne followed. The size of the basilisk had everyone in the room look at Harry with awe. How could a boy that small take down such a huge beast? When the memory ended Ragnok was thinking furiously.

"You told me the basilisk wasn't very big" Hermione murmured into Harry's shoulder.

"I didn't want to worry you Hermione" Harry said rubbing Hermione's back.

Padma and Daphne looked at Harry. He told Hermione that an over thousand year basilisk wasn't very big? Who was she kidding.

"Lord Potter, that basilisk was Slytherin's own, right?" the head goblin asked.

Harry nodded as he was holding a crying Hermione.

"Do you know if the beast is still down there and what condition it is in?" Ragnok asked.

"It's still down there as far as I know. And I suspect it is rotted by now" Harry said.

"Lord Potter, a creature that size has enough magic in it to remain the same for many eons before the first stench of decay appears" Ragnok said.

Daphne knew what Ragnok was getting at and gently pulled Harry's sleeve. Harry turned away from Hermione to look at Daphne.

"What?" he asked.

"Harry, this would be a great way to not only get some good publicity for yourself, but the goblins too" Daphne said quietly.

It was decided earlier if Daphne was going to be one of Harry's wives that she'd have to get used to calling him Harry rather than Potter. Daphne agreed though knew it would take some getting used to.

"How should I go about this?" Harry asked since Hermione was still out of it and he needed help now.

Daphne was pleased that Harry seemed to trust her right a way. She thought it would take time for Harry to trust her, but here was her chance to prove worthy of his trust and she wasn't going to bollocks it. She outlined a quick plan and it was decided. Harry would sell the carcass to the goblins. Harry though wanted some money from the sell of the basilisk given to Hermione since she was the one who figured it out, to all the victims of the basilisk, and some to the school since it provided him the means for fighting. The goblins agreed after some haggling, which Daphne handled. Harry was out of his depth on that.

Once that was done Harry was asked to place Gryffindor's and Slytherin's ring on. Harry did and thus made him Lord Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"I believe this will solve your dilemma" Ragnok said with a grin.

This jarred the four since they totally forgotten about their situation with all that had been going on. Harry slipped Gryffindor's matching ring on Padma and the Slytherin one on Daphne. He got a kiss from both girls with this action. They both blushed since this was their first kisses. Hermione jumped in after that since she never kissed Harry for her ring.

"Well now, I believe we have a bit more business to attend to" Ragnok said with a hint of humor in his voice.

It was shocking to hear humor coming from a goblin and it took the four magicals by surprise.

/Scene Break/

Harry and his three wives arrived back in the castle as dinner was going on. He led the three girls in and Harry felt a surge of magic go through him, which made him stop. The three seeing this stopped to and looked back their new husband.

"What is it Harry?" Padma asked.

"I think Hogwarts just welcomed me" Harry said with a bit of surprise in his voice.

Daphne and Padma gave Harry an odd look while Hermione sighed. Life was never boring with Harry Potter. When they entered the Great Hall a new table appeared to the shock of everyone in the hall. The table was placed on a raised platform above the teacher's table with four chairs. Harry grinned. He knew what Hogwarts was doing.

"Come on girls, our table awaits" he said.

All eyes followed the four. Harry and Hermione ignored the stares and whispers as they were used to them. Padma and Daphne on the other hand were quite nervous with the stares and whispers. Daphne didn't like being stared at and this was the worst. Padma was feeling very self-conscious about all this attention. When they got to the table Harry pulled out a chair for each of the girls then pushed them in like the gentleman he is. The four ate still ignoring the looks they were getting. Well Harry and Hermione were ignoring them with Daphne and Padma were doing their best, but faltering ever so often since they weren't used to the spotlight.

After they ate Harry led the girls to the founders chamber where they'd be now sleeping. They found their things in their rooms, which were labeled by a nameplate on the door. After locating their rooms they came back down for a long talk since it was way passed due.

"Well, I for one didn't expect this to happen when I came up with this idea" Daphne said.

"Welcome to my world Daphne, where you have to expect the unexpected at all times no matter how weird or strange it could be, or even impossible" Harry said relaxing in a chair that felt so similar to the one that he favored in the Lion's den.

"You two will get used to it, along with the stares and whispers you'll get" Hermione said.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that" Padma said.

Daphne nodded in total agreement with that.

"But we got what we set out accomplished. We're married and that will give us some protection though we'll still need to consummate it" Padma said.

Harry gulped when he heard this. He was quite nervous since he'd never had a girlfriend before and now he had three wives to care for. Luckily he had more than enough money and places to live so they wouldn't starve nor be out in the cold. But this was daunting. Yes, he was like every fourteen-year-old boy and he has three girls. Any guy's fantasy, but now that it is a reality it wasn't as fun as one thought. The fact that he had to have sex with Padma and Daphne made him scared since he didn't know if either girl had some kind of expectations of him.

Hermione sensed Harry's nervous and placed a comforting hand on top of his. Harry looked at Hermione and she smiled a smile that calmed him.

"I think we should call it a day, it's been long and tiring" Hermione suggested.

The others agreed and headed for bed.

/Scene Break/

The next day the four awoke and they headed to breakfast. They got into the Great Hall only to be stopped by their heads of houses.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, where were you last night?" McGonagall asked.

"I'd like to know the same Miss Patil" Flitwick said.

"Miss Greengrass" Snape said as he glared at his student.

"Professors, these ladies are under my protection. Hermione is my wife," gasps were heard throughout the hall, "as are Padma and Daphne" Harry said.

"What rubbish are you talking about Potter" Snape spat.

"That's Lord Potter to you Snape. I am Lord Harry James Gryffindor-Slytherin-Potter" Harry said, as he stood tall.

Snape glared at Harry as he decided to probe the brat's mind only to be rocketed backwards landing hard against teacher's table nearly breaking it into two. Everyone was stunned at the sight.

"Mr. Potter, that will be fifty points from Gryffindor for attacking a teacher as well as detention" Dumbledore said standing up.

"I think not sir. I was not the one who attacked Snape. It was Hogwarts protecting me from the greasy git's mind probe" Harry said.

Murmurs began to stir around the Great Hall and this had three of the four head of house look at Harry for an explanation.

"As Lord Slytherin and Gryffindor I own half of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and the lands surrounding it. Hogwarts herself has clarified this claim by protecting her Lord from a vicious and unprovoked attack" Harry said.

"Be that as it may Harry, there was no reason to attack professor Snape. It was just a simple misunderstanding" Dumbledore said with his usual eye twinkle.

"I don't think so sir, Snape tried to use Legilimency on my husband, which is illegal to use on a minor let alone on a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house. Harry is fully within his right to kill the bastard where he lies" Daphne said coldly.

Harry looked at Daphne curiously all he got was a nod. This meant she was right. Harry had picked up most of these non-verbal cues from just being around Hermione. It seemed all brainy girls had some of the same gestures and Harry knew them all thanks to Hermione.

Dumbledore frowned. He didn't like this. He knew that Miss Greengrass was right, but right now he had more important business to deal with.

"Harry, what made you claim your inheritance so early. As your magical guardian you need not since I was taking care of everything" Dumbledore said.

Daphne snorted at this, which caused Dumbledore to look at Daphne with a disapproving look.

"What you did sir was quite illegal and we've pressed charges against you for the 'care' you given our Harry" the Slytherin said coolly.

More murmurs were heard with this.

It was not felt by the group to air Dumbledore's dirty deeds just yet. Not to such a small crowd. No, they were using the newspaper to do that. It helped that Harry owned the majority of the stock. Well he now owned it after Daphne somewhat pleaded with Harry to do so. It would stop the paper from posting untrue stories about Harry or anyone close to him.

"Harry, I feel we must discuss these matters in my office" Dumbledore said.

"Splendid sir, we'll be there" Harry said.

"No Harry, just you and me" Dumbledore said firmly.

"I go nowhere without my wives sir. They are not only my life companions, but also my advisers" Harry said firmly.

"Very well" Dumbledore said though not liking this at all.

/Scene Break/

In Dumbledore's office Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk while Harry had transfigured the only chair into a couch that fit four. Harry sat in the middle with Padma and Daphne sitting on either side of Harry while Hermione was on the other side of Padma.

"I'm very disappointed in you Harry" Dumbledore said in a tone of a grandfather unhappy with his favorite grandson.

"Why headmaster, because I claimed what was rightfully mine to begin with? Or is it because I wasn't the little obedient puppet you want me to be?" Harry asked furiously.

Padma and Daphne placed hands on Harry's shoulders to calm him. They did this to give the two more time close to Harry and to help him since they had knowledge that could help him in this situation better than Hermione could.

"I only did what was best for you Harry" Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Denying our husband his titles is quite close to line theft sir" Daphne said.

"This is none of your concern Miss Greengrass" Dumbledore said sternly.

"Sorry sir, but I'm no longer Miss Greengrass. Since I am married to Harry I am Lady Slytherin" Daphne said.

"I'm Lady Gryffindor" Padma chipped in.

"I'm Lady Potter" Hermione said.

Dumbledore didn't like this. His plan was to push young Ginerva into the role of Lady Potter thus giving him more control over the Potter vaults. He had no clue about Potter magic and what it entails. He also had no clue, but guesses on the Gryffindor and Slytherin titles.

"We also know of you stealing from our husband's vaults and we've sent the right papers to the right people as well as Gringotts deems you a thief and you'll be tried in goblin court if you step on goblin soil" Padma said.

"I only took money needed for Harry's care" Dumbledore said.

"Forty thousand galleons, that's more than enough and the fact that Harry never saw any of that money goes to show how much you really care for him," Hermione said glaring at the wizard she once looked up to.

"The Dursleys never bought me anything. These glasses were the only thing, and they were from a bin in the clearance aisle" Harry said.

"We know that you've paid the Weasleys and we're having meeting with them to see how deep they are into it. As for the contract between Harry and Ginerva Weasley. That wasn't binding at all since Potters chose their spouse by pure magic alone. Never a contract" Hermione said.

Dumbledore needed to think of a way out. He needed a plan.

"You still need to compete Harry" he said, "you'll need my help against Voldemort. He will be back."

"I will, but I don't need your help. I have more than enough help here and if I need more then I know who I can trust to help me look for it" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned.

"If that is all sir, we'll be leaving" Harry said.

With that they left leaving Dumbledore trying to think of a way to salvage his ruined plans.

/Scene Break/

The four were walking down the hall when an angry redhead came upon them.

"What the hell Potter, claiming Hermione as your wife. She's mine, I claimed her. She was promised to me!" Ron screamed.

"I was never yours Ronald. Nor would I ever be. I am Lady Hermione Potter and nothing in the world can change that since this is legally binding in the eyes of magic" Hermione said.

Ron charged at Hermione, but fell short literally. He collapsed to the ground. Behind the fallen redhead was a lithe blond with blue trim on her robes as well as the Ravenclaw coat of arms. Her wand in her hand.

"Luna, what did you do?" Padma asked shocked.

"I only protected Lady Potter from being attacked by Mr. Weasley" Luna said like she was talking about the weather.

"And I thank you, um, Luna, right?" Harry asked.

Luna curtseyed.

"Yes my Lord, Luna Lovegood at your service" she said serenely.

Harry smiled. He liked this girl and there seemed to be an aura or something around her. He knew she was important somehow though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well Luna, as a token for protecting my Hermione I offer my friendship to you" Harry said.

"I accept" Luna said.

Little did they know that this would create some very interesting things later on.

* * *

**A/N: what do you think of this idea?**


	9. Summer of Greengrass, Fall of Patil

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: this idea is a Harry/Daphne/Padma pairing with Ron only being a git early, but never turning on Harry. Hermione is just a friend in this one too. No Hermione/Ron pairing either in this. Not sure if I'll pair Hermione with anyone yet.**

* * *

**Summer of Greengrass, Fall of Patil**

**By: Sheltie**

Harry sighed as he made his way back to his relative's house. He was tired, but happy. He did his best to keep away from the place as much as he could. He knew his Order guard was a couple steps behind him, but didn't care. He spent all day working out. He found a gym close by and the owner took a bit of shine to Harry and allowed him to join for free. So Harry was on his way back after a hard day training. He was sweaty and tired, but felt good too. All this working out helped block the pain of losing his godfather, Sirius Black.

The end of his fifth year was the worst he's ever had and that's saying something since the end of his fourth year was quite bad as well too. In the end of his fourth year he saw the evil, named Voldemort, that killed his parents resurrected and saw a boy he considered a friend die in front of him. Now in the end of the fifth year he and his friends fought against Death Eaters, what the followers of Voldemort call themselves, to a stand still. His friends held them off with very minor injuries though the one most injured was one of Harry's best friends. Not only that, but he lost his godfather too in that fight. Then to top it off his headmaster, the man he always looked up to, dropped the bombshell that he was the only one that could beat Voldemort.

Harry finally made it back to his relative's house and headed to his room. What he found when he entered was a shocking sight. On his bed was a girl. She had long blond hair, a striking body as far as Harry could tell. She looked about his age he reckoned. She looked to be unconscious. Harry walked over quietly and gently shook the girl's shoulder.

The girl mumbled and moved slightly, but didn't awake.

_Good, she alive_ Harry thought, _but who is she?_

Soon the girl awoke and Harry saw her stormy grey eyes. They looked wild and confused, which was a look that seemed to fit her face. She sat up and looked around wildly with her blond hair whipping back and forth. She looked like one of those shampoo commercials Harry had seen with the woman showing off her washed and shiny hair.

"Where am I?" she asked confused.

"You're in my room, who are you?" Harry asked.

"Daphne Greengrass, why am I in your room?" the girl asked.

Harry's mind searched through and found her name. Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin in his year. Doesn't hang with Malfoy and his little group. Known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin. Has been known to hex guys that come on to her. Has probably the best body in Hogwarts for girls in his year with only Lavender Brown measuring up to her. This was the information Harry had.

"Don't know why you are in my room. Can you tell me what happened last before you ended up here?" Harry asked gently.

Daphne furrowed her brow in thought.

"I was reading when the alarm wards went off. I heard my father shouting that Death Eaters were attacking. I ran out with my wand in hand. I saw my mom, dad, and my little sister huddled ready to use a portkey my father had. I never made it. They portkeyed before I could get there. I knew I didn't stand a chance so I just thought where would be the safest place would be and knew it would be where you are since I've always heard that where you live is the safest place in the world" Daphne said.

"Okay, I need to find someone. Will you be alright?" Harry asked.

Daphne nodded though she looked tired from the stress and magical exhaustion.

Harry left and headed down to the door where an Order guard was guarding him.

"Hey, who's on guard?" he asked.

A swish of a cloak and a pink haired woman appeared almost out of thin air.

"Wotcher Harry" she greeted.

"Tonks, the Greengrass family have been attacked" Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Their eldest daughter Daphne is in my room at the moment. She just escaped Death Eaters. Go tell Dumbledore please" Harry said.

Tonks paused for a moment then nodded.

"Right, I'll be right back in a jiff" she said then headed off to the spot where she could apparate.

Harry went back inside and to his room. He found Daphne fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he grabbed some clothes and headed to take a shower. Once finished he grabbed the cot from his old bedroom and set it up. He grabbed what blankets he had, which wasn't much and went to sleep with his wand close by.

/Scene Break/

Death surrounded Harry. He could only see the dead bodies scattered around. He saw Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Hermione amongst them. Their bodies were mutilated due to long periods of torture. Their dead eyes stared up at him. This couldn't be happening. He then heard that cold laughter that haunted him ever since his first Dementor encounter. He turned and found Voldemort smiling maniacally at Harry.

"Such a pity, your friends never put up much of a struggle. Though their screams thrilled me so" he said coldly.

Harry could only stare at the lifeless bodies of his friends with feeling of helplessness. He couldn't save them. He fell to his knees. He couldn't get there in time. He failed them.

"POTTER!"

Harry awoke in soaked with sweat he blinked and found Daphne looking at him with great worry in her eyes.

"Greengrass" he panted.

"You had a nightmare" Daphne said softly.

"Oh, sorry that I woke you" Harry apologized.

"Forget that, are you alright?" Daphne asked with concern.

"Yeah, like you said. A nightmare" Harry said wiping the now cold sweat from his brow.

"It must've been bad" Daphne said frowning.

"Not as bad as the ones I always have" Harry said not wanting to dump any of his problems on Daphne.

"Come here" Daphne said as she moved to make room for Harry on the bed.

Harry did and sat beside Daphne.

"Care to tell me?" she asked.

Harry shivered since the images of his friends' tortured dead bodies still were fresh.

"It's alright, you don't have tell me if you don't want to" Daphne said gently.

"Sorry, just too fresh" Harry said.

Daphne hesitated for a second then placed an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry looked at Daphne with a bit shocked at this action.

"It's late, lets get some sleep" she said.

Harry nodded numbly. He was moving to get up, but Daphne tighten her grip on his shoulders.

"You can stay here. I won't mind" Daphne said softly.

Harry just nodded.

They fell asleep with Daphne still holding Harry.

/Scene Break/

In the morning Daphne awoke first and found herself face to face with Potter. She felt heat creep across her cheeks at the sight of the slumbering Potter. He looked so peaceful and handsome. She then shook her head of these thoughts. This wasn't like her. She didn't care for any boy since they were either too immature, too arrogant, or too stupid. It wasn't one or the other, but usually a combination of the three in various degrees. But there was something about Potter that drew her in. She took a deep breath and pecked Harry on the cheek. She couldn't believe she did that and her bright rosy cheeks showed it.

Harry slowly awoke thinking it was all a dream that he was in his bed with Daphne Greengrass. When his eyes were opened he found Daphne. Thankfully he was close enough so he didn't need his glasses.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Daphne nodded.

"Um, you can use the shower, but I warn you that it's muggle style there's no magic at all" Harry said.

Daphne nodded again.

They got up though reluctantly since they liked the warmth the other gave.

Harry gave Daphne a towel and she went and showered. Once done she came back dressed in the same clothes from yesterday with wet hair.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

Daphne nodded. She then followed Harry downstairs. She craned her head left and right trying to take in all the sights of her first time being in a muggle house. She had a load of questions. Soon they got to the kitchen and Harry began making breakfast the both of them. He was thankful that his relatives were gone for a few weeks somewhere. It gave him some peace and quiet and now with Greengrass here he wouldn't get yelled at.

Daphne sat down and watched Harry in awe since she never seen such a sight since she was used to house elves bring her her food and knowing exactly where it came from.

Soon the breakfast was made and he served them both.

"Thank you" Daphne said.

Harry nodded and they ate in silence. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Do you have your wand on you?" Harry asked now in full battle mode.

Daphne nodded as she showed it to Harry. She could Harry's eyes were dark green and his whole body tense ready for action.

"Good, have it out. I'll check to see who it is" Harry said.

Daphne nodded again as she prepared herself as well.

He then walked to the front door and slowly opened it with his wand in hand. He found Dumbledore standing there looking tired.

"Professor" Harry said civilly.

Harry was still not happy with his headmaster for dropping the bomb of the prophecy on him just right after Sirius died.

"Harry, I heard what has happened and have come to take Miss Greengrass to a safe place" Dumbledore said.

"She's safe here sir. No one knows where she is" Harry said firmly.

"May we discuss this inside Harry" Dumbledore said.

Harry moved aside and let Dumbledore in. They made their way to the kitchen and Harry found Daphne with her wand at the ready. Once she saw Dumbledore she moved her wand away, but still had it out ready just in case she needed it. She knew she was no match for Dumbledore, but she wasn't going to be unarmed either.

"Harry has told me what has happened and I am deeply sorry," Dumbledore said in a sad tone.

"My family is safe sir. They used a portkey to get away. They are located in a safe haven somewhere" Daphne said.

"Yes, I've heard though they didn't giving me directions as to where" Dumbledore said.

"Because we know that owls can be intercepted and would never risk our location by sending it out no matter who it is" Daphne said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I see, well I've come to take you to your family" he said.

"She's fine where she is sir. No one knows where she is" Harry said firmly.

Daphne was a bit shocked at Harry's tone to Dumbledore. She could sense there was some kind of tension between the two, but what it was she had no idea.

"Harry, I am only doing what I think is best" Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you did a bang up job with that in the past" Harry pretty much spat.

Dumbledore's shoulders slumped and he looked like he had aged many years.

"If Daphne is fine with it she can stay here as long as she likes. My relatives are away most of the summer so I won't have to deal with them" Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded and looked at Daphne.

"I am quite alright here since Pot-Harry has invited me. I'll write to my family to let them know I am safe," Daphne said.

"Please allow me to send them that letter," Dumbledore said.

"Sir, it's Daphne's letter she can do as she pleases" Harry said sternly.

"Yes, of course you are right" Dumbledore said tiredly.

He then got up and left, but he stopped at the doorway.

"Have a nice summer you two," he said before leaving.

Soon as they heard the door close and Daphne turned to Harry.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Harry sighed.

"The headmaster and I had an argument of sorts before the end of last year and we're not on good terms right now" he said.

Daphne decided not to press. Well, for now at least.

"I want to thank you for offering me a place to stay Potter" she said instead.

"It's back to Potter, whatever happened to Harry?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Daphne's cheeks turned light pink at this.

The dishes were washed and Daphne watched how it was done muggle style. Harry then guided her to the living room where she saw many pictures of what she assumed was Harry's aunt and uncle and what looked like a pig in a blond wig, but it seemed in each new picture Daphne saw the pig slowly evolved into a baby whale in a blond wig. But as she looked at all the pictures she saw one thing on common. None of them had Harry in them.

"Where are you Harry?" she asked.

"I'm probably the one taking the picture" Harry said casually.

Daphne knew this was wrong, but before she could say anything Harry introduced her to TV. The moving and talking pictures mesmerized her. Soon lunch came and she ate in front of the TV with Harry. After that they turned off the TV to have a serious talk.

"What you need to know Daphne is that I am under guard Dumbledore's people called the Order of the Phoenix. They are an organization that Dumbledore started at Voldemort's first rise" Harry said and he was glad she didn't flinch upon hearing the dark lord's name, "anyway, anywhere I go they follow me under an invisibility cloak or charm."

Daphne nodded. She had read the stories in the _Prophet_ about Harry being the Chosen One or some nonsense. She didn't really believe it, but that didn't mean she just dismissed them at all either. She just needed more information which she was hoping spending time with Potter, I mean Harry would help her with.

"I am fine with that. I really don't know much about the muggle world though and I'd like to learn" Daphne said.

"Then I can teach you if you don't mind" Harry said.

Daphne shook her head. She didn't mind at all since knowledge is power.

/Scene Break/

Days passed and Daphne learned many thing about muggles and found that the stereotypes that the magical world has placed on the muggle world had no basis any more since they were so out of date. With that Daphne and Harry seemed to get closer to each other too. Harry found that Daphne isn't as cold as she personifies in school. She was actually a very nice and warm person if you really got to know her.

As for Daphne, she got to know the real Harry Potter and not the rumors heard around the school. The real Harry was unsure and real. He had real problems and cared dearly for others if him talking about his friends was anything to go by. Daphne also learned a bit of what really happened during Harry's adventures in Hogwarts and not the stories floating around. She found that Harry never boasted about what he's done and always downplayed what he actually did and highlight all of his friends' work.

All in all they both learned a lot about each other and became friends. There was no houses. No rivalries. Nothing that kept them apart due to the robes they wear during their time in school. They took walks at night holding hands chatting about their lives though Harry never went into detail about his like Daphne did. Daphne found this odd, but whenever she asked for more details he'd avoid it and change the subject.

/Scene Break/

It was a beautiful morning and Harry awoke with Daphne in his arms. They took to sleep together since it helped quell Harry's nightmares. Plus they liked being close to one another though neither would admit that. After Daphne took a shower and got dressed. She got her clothes thanks to one of her family's elves. They'd head down and Harry would make breakfast. This morning though was different. A tapping on the window showed an owl wanting in.

"Harry that owl has the Gringotts medallion on it. It must be important" Daphne said.

Harry froze. He wondered what it was for. He took the envelope from the owl and gave it some bacon. The owl hooted in thanks. Harry stared at the letter then took a deep breath and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We at Gringotts wish to inform you of the will reading of late Sirius Orion Black. The will reading will be held on July 25__th__ at 11 AM. Please notify us if you are unable to come at the earliest convenience. We also give our condolence for your lost._

_Razorhook_

_Executor and Senior Account of the Black family_

Harry swallowed the lump that had settled in his throat. This was real, Sirius was gone and there was no way of him to ever return. He felt tears prickle his eyes, but he held them back. He had to.

"What is it Harry?" Daphne asked with worry.

Harry didn't know why he did it, but he handed the letter over to Daphne without even a second thought. He trusted her as much as he trusted Hermione, with is life and than some.

Daphne read the letter and her eyes widened. She had no idea that Harry even knew the murder Black. Or even that Black had died at all.

"Harry, how do you know the man that sold out your parents?" she asked.

"Sirius did no such thing" Harry said with heat.

Daphne jumped back.

"Sorry about that Daphne. Didn't mean to snap at you. Lets have breakfast and I'll tell you about my third year" Harry said.

Daphne nodded.

When going through Harry's school years he skipped over third year really and Daphne wondered why. Now she was going to know. The food was served and they ate. After that and the dishes were washed they headed to the living room for their talk.

"Okay, what I am going to tell you is a secret that not many know and it must stay that way" Harry said seriously.

Daphne nodded. She felt proud if the fact that Harry was trusting her with something so secret.

Harry then told Daphne about Sirius and how he was Harry's godfather, the Whomping Willow and the events in Shrieking Shack, how Peter Pettigrew is still alive and that he was the one who really sold out Harry's parents, how Hermione used a time turner so she and him could save Sirius and how Harry defeated over a hundred Dementors with a single patronus.

Daphne sat there in awe hearing this all. It was unreal and if she was hearing this from anyone other than Harry she'd write it off. But after getting to know Harry really well she knew he rarely to never lie about anything. It just wasn't in him.

"Bloody Merlin, Harry. This changes everything. I need to write my dad about this" Daphne said.

"You can't" Harry said.

"Not about what happened third year, but about Sirius and the Black family situation. He needs to know your connection to Sirius as godfather and godson. It will help him gather the information I need. I trust him not to say anything to anyone. He knows more about that than I do and I think this might be something really big" Daphne said as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

Harry found this amusing since this was what Daphne did when her brain was kicked into high gear. Hermione would nibble her bottom lip as she thought and Daphne would twirl a lock of her hair. It amazed how every brainy girl had their quirk when thinking. Which made him wonder what Padma's was. He then nodded his consent for Daphne to write her father.

They talked some more and then Daphne wrote her letter. She hoped her father would get back to her soon since the will reading was only a week and a half away.

/Scene Break/

At lunch Harry and Daphne got a visitor by the name of Dumbledore.

"Harry I must talk with you urgently" the old mage said.

"What is it sir?" Harry asked.

"It's about Sirius' will reading. I tried to tell the goblins to leave you to grieve, but they sent you a letter about when the will reading is being held. I must ask you not to go. You must stay safe" Dumbledore said.

"Sorry sir, but as a beneficiary to Sirius Black he must attend or lose his claim" Daphne said.

Dumbledore looked a bit startled and turned to Harry.

"I told her. I trust her with my life. She knows everything" Harry said firmly.

Dumbledore sighed. While Daphne stood a bit straighter. She liked that Harry seemed to put as much trust in her as say Hermione, who she knew was Harry's close confidant.

"Harry, you can't just tell anyone you want. This must be kept a secret," the old wizard implored.

"I didn't just tell anyone sir. I told Daphne and I _trust_ her" Harry said with heat.

Dumbledore sighed, which was habit he seemed to be developing when dealing with Harry lately.

"Very well but I must ask you not to attend. It is very dangerous and the Order won't be able to protect you" he said.

"As Daphne said if I don't go then I lose what Sirius would give me. I am not going to let that happen" Harry said firmly.

Dumbledore frowned as he tried to think of a way to talk Harry out of doing something foolish. But before he could say anything an elf popped up.

"Miss Daphne, I is have a letter for you" the elf said.

"Thank you Pecan" Daphne said.

The elf, Pecan, curtsied then popped away.

"How'd that elf get in here?" Dumbledore asked shocked.

"That is a Greengrass elf and she got through the wards you set up the way Dobby did" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned at this. This wasn't good at all.

Daphne was reading the letter from her father and her eyes widened. The letter was very thick with it going on for several pages, but they all had precious information that she needed and from what she was reading things were going to definitely change in a big way at the willing reading.

"Harry, you have to go to the will reading. According to what my dad is saying it will be in your favor definitely" Daphne said.

Harry nodded trusting Daphne fully.

Dumbledore however frowned. He didn't like this at all and needed to stop it. He pulled out his wand to burn up the letter in Daphne's hand. But he was stopped when he saw Harry's wand out pointing at him.

"Sir, I hope you weren't think of destroying Daphne's letter" Harry said sternly.

"Harry, it is for the greater good" Dumbledore said.

"Leave now, sir" Harry said keeping his anger in check.

"Harry my boy you must understand-"

"No sir, I will not understand so please leave" Harry said cutting Dumbledore off.

Dumbledore sighed and with a bowed head he left.

Once he left Daphne and Harry sat down and Daphne went over what the letter said.

"According to this father says you'll be named Lord Black since Sirius probably named you his sole heir since you are is godson and he had no children before his death. Malfoy would get it if Sirius didn't name an heir, but father is sure he did and it is you. He also said that Sirius probably emancipated you so that means you can take on the Potter title also and not wait til you're of age to claim it. He's pretty sure of that part" Daphne said.

"Um, what's all this lord stuff?" Harry asked.

Daphne then gave Harry a crash course of sorts of the Ancient and Noble houses and what it all means. In short Harry was now not only the youngest head of house, but of two Ancient and Noble houses, which the Potters and Blacks were. He was also the wealthiest wizard ever too since the Potters were very rich and frugal with their money and the Blacks also had money too.

"Bloody hell, what am I to do?" Harry asked slack-jawed.

"Don't worry Harry. Send a letter to Razorhook and tell him you will have an advisor with you during the will reading" Daphne said.

"Oh, do you know a good advisor?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, me" Daphne said with a smile.

/Scene Break/

On the day of will reading Harry was dressed in fine robes. Daphne told him he had to make a good impression and thanks to some helpful Greengrass elves they got Harry some very nice robes that would fit his future station. Daphne wore nice robes too and she looked ready to do battle as she reviewed her notes she had written along with questions also.

Harry had sent a letter to Razorhook and the goblin replied back want Harry to arrive early for some important business and that Daphne was more than welcome to join him. It helped that the goblin sent a portkey to Harry so they had a safe way to get to the bank. So at ten AM they felt a tug at their navel.

Surprisingly Harry was upright when he landed and wondered why since he always landed on his face from the last few times he used a portkey. He glanced at Daphne for an explanation, but got a shrug. She didn't know much about goblin magic.

"Mr. Potter, so glad you could make it. And Miss Greengrass as well" Razorhook said.

"Hello Razorhook, may your coffers be ever filled with gold and your enemies never raise" Harry said.

Daphne had drilled on him on goblin edict and he was doing well so far.

Razorhook looked at the young wizard and was pleased at what he has seen so far. According to the late Sirius Black, who contacted him sometime ago about changes in his will. Harry was quite an unusual one and treated all beings with respect and never looked down upon them even calling a half giant and a house elf a friend. This was a wizard that Gringotts would be most interested in the future.

"May your enemies fall with the strike of your sword" Razorhook said.

Harry and Daphne then sat down.

"Now lets get down to business. Your godfather Sirius wished for you to be here earlier than the rest for some pre-will reading hand outs" Razorhook said.

Daphne looked very interested as did Harry.

"First off all the late Lord Black has passed his title of Lord Black onto you as well as emancipate you so you can take on the title of Lord Potter, which is your birthright" Razorhook said.

Daphne was excited inwardly since she was right, her father was right. This meant Harry would now hold immense power and could help the Greengrass family with their problem. But right now she couldn't think of that at the moment. She needed to help Harry. This was something totally new and foreign for Daphne who was used to using people to advance. Not helping others in their time of need. But Daphne learned much from living with Harry over the past couple weeks. She now had a new outlook on life and she was determined to help Harry in any way possible.

"What must I do?" Harry asked.

"Sign these forms and you shall now have the titles of Lord Black and Potter and have full control of both the Black and Potter fortune" Razorhook said.

Harry looked at the forms and Daphne read over his shoulder to make sure there wasn't any hidden meaning or loopholes in it.

"Sign it Harry. There's nothing that could cause a backlash on to you" Daphne said.

Harry grabbed the quill and grimaced since it was a blood quill. He signed both forms and soon he felt a weight on his finger. It was the Potter ring.

"Where's the Black one?" Harry asked confused.

"It's there Harry. When you are head of two houses the rings combine together to make it easier. You can change them with just a thought and you can make them invisible too" Daphne said.

Harry nodded and thought Black ring and saw the Potter ring change to the Black one.

_Cool _he thought.

"Now Lord Potter-Black, this letter is supposed to given to you after you've claimed both Black and Potter houses" Razorhook said.

Harry took the letter.

_Hey pup,_

_If you're reading this then I am dead. First off, don't blame yourself for what happened to me. I probably got too cocky or something and it was my own fault. Not yours. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you growing up and you had to live with those poor excuses for people, the Dursleys. Anyway, as my final act as your godfather and magical guardian I have emancipated you. I thought it was the right thing to do with the weight you carry that you'll need the freedom to do so. I have given you the title of Lord Black, the head of the Black family since if I didn't then Malfoy would be next, and there's no way I'd want that greedy little ferret get anything of my family's. Also being emancipated will give you the right to claim your birthright as Lord Potter, head of the Potter family. I know I put a lot on your shoulders, but I know you'll find good people who you can trust to help you through this. Well that's it. I wish you luck and again don't blame yourself if I died doing something stupid. It was my own fault for doing it, not yours. So quit moping about it._

_Sirius Black_

_Master Padfoot of the Marauders_

Harry looked up from the letter and wiped his eyes of the tears that were forming. He was so glad Sirius didn't blame him. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Daphne. She gave him a comforting smile.

"Is there anything else Razorhook?" Harry asked after gathering himself.

"Yes, I and the Senior accountant of the Potter family must give you an overview of your holdings" Razorhook said.

Another goblin entered.

"Greetings Lord Potter-Black, I am Gutskewer, the senior accountant of the Potter family," the new goblin said bowing.

Soon Harry's world was rocked by all that he owned. He didn't know he had so much money. He thought that what was in his vault was all that his parents left him. No, that was just the vault he could access for school supplies and other things while he was underage. He had several vaults and most filled with more wealth than he could ever use in his lifetime. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but knew Daphne would help him with this and Hermione too when he talked to her.

Daphne was just as shocked hearing all the wealth and power Harry now wielded and her mind was going over what she could do if she stayed as Harry's friend/advisor. Yes, this could all work out in her mind. She already had an in as being close to Harry. She kind of had to thank the Death Eaters who attacked her home. If it wasn't for them she'd never met Harry and get close to him. But she wasn't that calculating since she did really like Harry a lot.

"It is almost time for the will reading" Razorhook said.

Harry and Daphne nodded. They were ready.

/Scene Break/

In one of the board rooms of Gringotts was the Weasleys, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, Narcissa and her son Draco, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and her parents.

Razorhook came in followed by Harry and Daphne.

"Harry!" Hermione called and ran to her best friend.

The two hugged though Harry knew to mind where she was hurt.

"I am fine Harry. I am mostly healed. You don't need to be so careful with me," Hermione said in Harry's ear knowing what Harry was thinking.

Harry nodded and tighten his hug on his best friend. Hermione hugged right back with her patented Hermione hug.

"Mate, who is this?" Ron asked eyeing Daphne like a piece of meat.

Daphne felt Ron's gaze and turned back to her ice queen mode on instinct.

"Well Weasley, I see that you've yet to gain any brain cells even during the summer" she said coolly.

Before Ron could respond another voice was heard.

"Greengrass what are you doing here, and with Potter?" Malfoy asked/shouted.

"What I am doing here and with Harry is none of your business Malfoy" Daphne said coolly.

Malfoy forgetting where he was got up even when his mother tried to stop him. He stomped towards Daphne, but was stopped by Harry who stood shielding her.

"Back off Malfoy" Harry growled.

"Out of the way Potter, this doesn't concern you" Malfoy said.

"Since Daphne is a friend of mine then it does. And as you know that I protect my friends with all I have. Now back off or you'll regret it" Harry said as his green eyes darken with power.

Everyone in the room could feel the magic flowing off Harry and knew that he was one powerful wizard. Even for those that knew Harry knew not to cross him when he got angry.

Malfoy glared at Harry the stomped off back to his seat.

"Friend, what nonsense is this Harry?" Ron asked confused.

"Not now Ron, we'll talk about this later. Right now we shouldn't keep a goblin waiting for it would be bad for our health" Harry said.

Ron just nodded and went to sit by his family though he paused hoping Hermione would follow him. But she didn't she took a seat on the other side of Harry with Daphne taking the other. Ron frowned, but shrugged it off. It was bound to happened.

Dumbledore came rushing in just as the doors were closing with a guest. One Amelia Bones.

"Sorry I am late, but I had to get one more guest and I have a note here so she can be here" he said.

He handed the note to Razorhook and looked at it then nodded.

"Very well, the will reading of the late Sirius Orion Black shall begin" Razorhook said.

The will was read and there was smiles and anger all around. Sirius gave all the Weasleys money for being there for Harry when he wasn't with the Weasley children getting their own share, minus Percy. He gave Hermione the entire contents of the Black library with the goblins destroying the books with dark curses on it. The money already rendered for the service. Tonks got enough money for her to live nicely for quite a while as well as getting Sirius' last surviving friend to take care of. Remus got Sirius' entire wardrobe, money and the deed to Grimmauld Place to fill with little pups.

Malfoy didn't get what he wanted. All he got was a t-shirt which changed color though the colors were hot pink, neon orange, bright lime green and the others of the sort and it said in big letters 'I went to a Will Reading and all I got was this lousy shirt' as well as very crude animated drawings of himself buggering several people that all looked quite familiar to the poncy blond. Narcissa would be getting what she wanted as well as Tonks' mother.

"That is the end of the will reading of Sirius Orion Black" Razorhook said, "are there any questions?"

"Yes, Sirius Black was a criminal his will should be void due to the crimes he has committed" Amelia said.

"We at Gringotts never closed his vaults nor saw him as a criminal as such. The Ministry never sought to close his vaults at all. Plus, he was never actually charged and tried to any of the crimes he's said to have committed. So Sirius Black is innocent in the eyes of Gringotts" Razorhook said.

Amelia's eyes widened making the monocle she wears fall out. She turned to Dumbledore wanting answers. Dumbledore didn't look like giving them though.

"Madam Bones, I can answer those if you care to hear them" Harry said.

"What do you know of these matters Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked.

"Actually madam Bones, it is Lord Potter-Black. I was emancipated by my late godfather and claimed what is my birthright as well my godfather passed his title onto me" Harry said.

"That belongs to me Potter, give it to me!" Malfoy shouted as he stood up.

He would've drawn his wand if Narcissa didn't have the thought of plucking her son's wand from his pocket beforehand.

"No it doesn't Malfoy. You see aside from my godfather naming me as his heir my grandmother was a Black, which makes my claim more valid. I am a closer relation to the Blacks than you are. Since you come from a more distant line than me," Harry said.

Narcissa nodded. Potter was correct on this. She remembered a Black marrying a Potter.

Malfoy though was furious and rummaged through his robes for his wand. When he didn't find it he turned to his mother.

"Give me my wand back mother" he ordered.

"I will not Draco" Narcissa said.

"I am the head of the Malfoy house while father is indisposed. You must obey me" Malfoy said.

"You may be the temporary head of the Malfoy house, but Harry is the head of the Black house, which is Mrs. Malfoy's original house. She just did what she was trained to do. Protect her head of house" Daphne said.

Malfoy looked furious and stormed out. His face was so red and you could swear you saw steam coming out of his ears. He looked reminiscent of a certain crimson train though this one had a blond top.

"Well now that is done with Lord Potter-Black, what information do you have for me?" Amelia asked.

Harry then told Amelia about how Sirius was imprisoned all thirteen years in Azkaban without a trial and how he escaped and how Peter Pettigrew was really alive and well. Harry went into detail with Hermione and Ron backing him up on what happened in the Shrieking Shack. Remus vouched for them on this. Then Harry and Hermione went on with their time turner adventure and how they saved Sirius and a Hippogriff.

It was much more than they needed to say, but it was felt that they needed it all out in the open.

Amelia absorbed all of this and was furious. She was a just woman and this wasn't just at all. She was pissed that Dementors were placed around Hogwarts and was against it since her niece was there. But with all of this info it pointed to one thing. Dumbledore was in it all in some shape or form.

"Tell me Albus, why you failed to mention any of this?" the head of the DMLE growled.

Dumbledore said nothing as he was thinking of how to deal with Harry now that he was head of two houses. This wasn't good at all, but he was a master at the game and he could raise above this. He was of course Albus Dumbledore after all.

"I have things I must do, forgive me I must go" Dumbledore said then left.

Amelia was really pissed.

"Madam Bones, I know you are an honorable woman after what you did for me in my so-called trial last year and if you could make time we can have a chat" Harry said.

"Yes Lord Potter-Black I think a nice chat is much needed and way over due" Amelia said then got up and left.

Harry then signed the papers he needed to return Tonks' mom to the Black family. He then turned to Narcissa.

"I don't really know you, but I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I must ask do you really want to be divorced from your 'oh so loving' husband?" Harry asked.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure than to be rid of that piece of filth. I was arranged to be married to him since my eldest sister, Andromeda, ran off and eloped. So I was left to fill the spot. I despise the man with my entire being and will be happy to be rid of him" Narcissa said firmly.

Harry looked to Daphne and she nodded so Harry signed the form freeing Narcissa from Malfoy for good.

"Alright, is there any other business?" Harry asked.

Razorhook shook his head.

"No Lord Potter-Black, but you must make an appointment so we can give you a more thorough review of what you hold. We are right now conducting an audit as we speak. It should be done in two weeks" the goblin said.

"Very well, then lets set up an appointment two weeks from now" Harry said.

Once the appointment was set Harry turned to the Weasleys.

"I think this should be talked over a good meal. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll get a private room" Harry said.

He invited the Tonks family, Remus and Narcissa to this meal also.

He then left with Daphne, but Hermione trailed right behind them.

/Scene Break/

In a backroom that Razorhook set aside for Harry's use he came in contact with his best friend.

"Harry, what is going on?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Harry gulped. He knew when Hermione asked in that 'oh so sweet' tone that she wanted answers and answers right now, and if she didn't get the answers she wanted or if the answers weren't up to snuff with her then hexes would be flying to get those answers she wanted.

So with that Harry spilled his entire heart and soul to Hermione. He never had any secrets when it came to Hermione anyway so it was easy to do. It just took time with Hermione interjecting questions every now and again.

Daphne just sat back and watched Harry and Hermione's close relationship. She was amazed by how the two interacted with them knowing what the other will say. Harry would answer Hermione's questions before she even had it on the tip of her tongue or when her question was half asked and Hermione knew how to calm Harry down when he got anxious. How you knew when Harry got anxious was when he ran a hand through his hair furiously.

In the end Hermione was pleased by everything and seemed to re-pledge her oath to be by Harry's side. She then turned to Daphne.

"You don't have to worry about me Daphne. I love Harry, but as a brother and he cares for me as a sister. That's all" she said with a smile.

Daphne didn't know how Hermione knew, but she hit the nail on the head. She was developing feelings for Harry, but she wasn't ready to admit them yet, but now with Hermione giving her an opening it seemed to speed up the process somehow.

Things were just going to get more interesting. Now on to the lunch with the Weasleys and co.

* * *

**A/N: this is a long one I know, but I hope you all got it. Let me know what you think of it.**


	10. A Different Kind of Third Year

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's another story idea I had. Again like I said before and I'll say it again. This is in no way connected to my other Different Kind stories I have done and am doing.**

* * *

**A Different Kind of Third Year**

**By: Sheltie**

Harry dragged his trunk away from Number Four Privet Drive. He had just blown up his aunt Marge though he was in no way related to the large woman at all. He had his wand in his hand since he heard a noise that's when with a loud bang, which made Harry fall back tripping over his trunk a purple triple-decker bus appeared. After reading the name of the purple bus, which was called the Knight Bus he boarded. Harry, once on the bus was asked where he wanted to go. Harry only had one place in mind. He had the address Hermione had given to him ages ago and he gave it to Stan, the driver.

Now Stan had no idea why a boy named Neville wanted to go to a muggle place, but he paid the fare so he had to take him.

The ride was bumpy with all the twists and turns the purple bus took, but soon Harry was at his destination. Harry thanked Stan and got off hoping Hermione was still home. He knew Hermione was planning on going to France and hoped she was still home. He needed her help. He dragged his trunk while carrying Hedwig's cage in his other hand.

"Hoot" the snowy owl called.

"Yes Hedwig, we're at Hermione's" Harry said.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked. Soon the door opened to reveal his best friend.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked shocked at the appearance of her best friend on her front step.

"Need your help Hermione" Harry said.

"Of course" Hermione said with a roll of her eyes and a smile.

She led him in and introduced him to her parents, Dan and Emma, though he had met them last summer though that wasn't very memorable meeting.

"Now Harry, what do you need my help with?" Hermione asked.

Harry explained his problem and Hermione was shocked as were her parents.

"I needed to get away for a while Hermione" Harry said.

"I don't know Harry, I think, we need to think about this" Hermione said hesitantly.

"Hermione, they'll snap my wand" Harry said impatiently.

Hermione sighed. She knew this and had to agree though grudgingly.

"Fine, but Harry, my parents and I are going to France" she pointed out.

"I'll pay my own way. I just need to get to Gringotts" Harry said.

Hermione looked to her parents and they agreed.

"Alright Harry, tomorrow we go to Gringotts" Hermione said.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry and Hermione entered Gringotts so Harry could get some money only to be shuffled into a posh looking office. They sat and waited for the goblin to come in. Once the goblin that Harry recognized to be Griphook came in and their world was blown away.

The Potter will was read and Harry was emancipated due to the rules of House Potter. The rules stated if there is only one Potter alive they must take the mantle of Lord Potter on his twelfth birthday. Since Harry's twelfth birthday had well passed then. Harry was given the Potter ring as well as the Gryffindor and Slytherin ring to wear. The Gryffindor ring because the Potters were descended from Godric Gryffindor. As for the Slytherin ring, since Harry had defeated Voldemort and that meant Harry got all lands and titles by right of conquest, which meant the Slytherin ring and title. There was no land really to speak of except a rickety old shack.

After the rings there was a lot of paperwork to be done and once that was done Harry and Hermione left with Harry's new Gringotts moneybag that when he placed his hand in the bag and thought of the currency and how much it would appear. Whatever money he got he'd place in the bag and it would be put into his vault immediately. Harry also got a passport so he could travel with Hermione and her parents.

As Harry and Hermione made their way out of Gringotts Harry's arm was grabbed.

"Mr. Potter, you are coming with me" a man said.

"No I am not, let go of me!" Harry shouted.

"Quit struggling Mr. Potter, this is for your own good" the man said.

"Stop where you are wizard!"

Harry, Hermione, and the man turned to find Griphook with a couple goblins with him. They were armed to the teeth.

"Stay out of this goblin, this doesn't concern you" the man said gruffly.

"It does concern me as you are trying to take Lord Potter off of goblin grounds. That and you are brandishing your wand on goblin grounds too. Now giving me one good reason why I shouldn't run a blade through you" Griphook said with a growl.

The wizard dropped Harry's arm in shock.

"Good, now I'd advise you to leave right now" Griphook said in a demanding tone.

The wizard left as fast as he could.

"I apologize Lord Potter, friend of the goblins" Griphook said with a bow.

"No need to apologize Griphook, it isn't your fault at all" Harry said.

With a few pleasantries Harry and Hermione left. Soon they were back at the Grangers and Harry got them to pack quickly. Once the Grangers were packed Harry pulled out a length of rope. He asked them all to hold on tight and not to let go until he told them to. The Grangers did as they were told and Harry tapped the piece of rope with his wand and they felt a hook in their navel and they were gone.

/Scene Break/

The Grangers landed in a heap on the floor with Harry standing. Harry revealed that they were in a villa owned by the Potters. The Grangers were astounded by the grandeur of the place. Soon they were met by house elves and Harry had them move the Granger's luggage into the guest rooms. Harry led the Grangers into the living room and he and Hermione told the elder Grangers what had happened. Hermione's parents were quite shocked with all the revelations and needed some strong tea and a brandy or two to settle themselves.

After that they explored the villa and Emma fell in love with it instantly. Dan could see this and knew there was no way of telling Harry that they couldn't stay here.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore and the Ministry were in a panic. Harry Potter was missing. Dumbledore knew he had to do something so he went to Gringotts since that was the last place Harry was at last. He was stopped and escorted to a room by armed goblins. Once in the office Dumbledore was charge with several crimes. He was charged with stealing money from the Potter vault, delaying a reading of a will, and several other minor crimes. The wizard knew the goblins couldn't do much, but his faced pale when he found out that he his vault was seized and everything in it was placed in the Potter vault as compensation. The goblins also sent the whole file to the head of the DMLE. Dumbledore rushed out of the room as soon as the goblins let him go. He had many fires to put out.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile back in France Harry was having the time of his life. He was on his first actual vacation and Hermione and Emma seemed to take it upon themselves to make it the best vacation Harry has ever had. They went everywhere, the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, and many other sites. Dan followed the group shaking his head.

When they got back to the Potter villa Harry went into the study to work on some paperwork that he had to look over. He asked Hermione to join him since he had no clue about this stuff whatsoever. Hermione was thrilled to help Harry.

The two looked over all the papers and found that Harry was very wealth and had a lot of property in many countries. They looked over other files and Hermione found a stack of open marriage contracts.

"Um Harry, you might want to look at these" Hermione said.

Harry leaned over and saw what Hermione was looking at. His eyes bugled. They were marriage contracts. He took them from Hermione and looked through them. In the end there were as total of fifty of them.

"Bloody hell" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione didn't feel like rebuking Harry since she felt about the same.

"Hermione, what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked needing guidance from his best friend/adviser.

"Not sure Harry" Hermione answered honestly.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he read each one. He knew some of these witches.

"I have to reject them" he said finally.

"Why Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well aside the fact that I don't really know most of these witches. I don't think I am ready for marriage Hermione. I mean I'm only thirteen" Harry said.

Hermione had to agree with this. So she just nodded.

"What is the standard procedure in this?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry. I didn't read too much on pureblood customs" Hermione said frowning.

Harry sighed. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know many wizards that he could trust to help him out with this. The one he thought he could trust had stolen from him and that broke the trust he had in him. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore did such a thing. As for the Weasleys, he knew that they were far away and were in no position to help him.

Going through other papers Harry saw one that caught his eye.

"Hermione, take a look at this" he said as he held out the piece of parchment.

Hermione took it and read it over.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I think you should try Harry" Hermione said.

Harry just nodded.

/Scene Break/

Adrian Greengrass got an interesting note. He had read it and was very curious. He decided to call in his eldest daughter to get her opinion.

Daphne came in confused as to why here father wanted to see her. She hoped she wasn't in trouble.

"You called father" she said.

"Yes Daphne, what can you tell me about Harry Potter?" Adrian asked.

Daphne was perplexed by this question, but decided to answer her father honestly. She knew her father would want her to.

"Um, he's shy. He only has two friends really. A muggle-born by the name of Hermione Granger and the pureblood Ron Weasley. He has a rivalry with Malfoy though Harry has always beat him every time. He isn't like any pureblood I've ever seen. I know the Potters are a very wealthy family, but he wears worn out clothes and is very courteous. I've never seen him strut around the castle. He seems to hate his fame as far as I can tell" Daphne said.

Though she was in Slytherin and had very limited contact with Harry because of that. She was very observant. Her father taught her and her sister at a young age to observant. It helped spot trouble and to find an enemy's weakness. Which was good for business.

"I see, I just got a letter from Lord Potter asking for my help" Adrian said.

Daphne's eyebrows raise when her father said 'Lord Potter'.

"What does it say father?" she asked trying not to sound too eager.

"First, I must tell you a bit of history that you don't know about" Adrian said.

Daphne nodded.

"The Greengrass family has always been allied with the Potters. This has gone back centuries. It was a way to protect ourselves from be coerced to join any rising dark lord. We could tell them no since it would against a vow we made. You see, in order to get the Potter protection we had to vow that we'd never side with any dark lord. This kept us neutral. The Potters never asked for much in return for our alliance. Sure, they might've asked for some help here or there, but never anything that the public could get a hold of. It was personal business stuff" Adrian said.

Daphne was shocked. She had no idea that the Greengrass family and the Potters had an alliance. She knew the Greengrass family had always been a fence-sitting family and now she knew why.

"Our forefathers thought it was best to keep this one a secret. Only the head of the Potters and Greengrasses would know of the alliance just in case either needed help" Adrian said.

"So what was in the note father?" Daphne asked.

"Lord Potter has asked for my help with pureblood customs. It seems that he isn't well-versed in them" Adrian said.

"What are you going to do father?" Daphne asked.

"I'm going to send you in my place. You know the pureblood laws and customs quite well and I trust that you will give Lord Potter unbiased advice" Adrian said.

Daphne nodded.

"When will I leave?" she asked.

"I'll send off a letter at once then we'll know" Adrian said.

Daphne just nodded again.

/Scene Break/

Harry got a reply back and with Hermione's help draft another letter asking to come as soon as they could. In response they got a letter telling them to expect a guest around dinner time. So Harry adjusted the wards to allow Daphne to come through. During this time Harry and Hermione discussed the Slytherin and wondering if they could trust her. They knew very little about her and was unsure how to approach her. They did know that she wasn't a part Malfoy's little group, but other than that they didn't know too much.

Soon Daphne came through the floo. She saw Harry and knelt.

"Lord Potter" she said dipping her head low.

"Um, hey Daphne" Harry said not sure how to really respond.

Daphne got up and brushed herself off. She then saw that Hermione was there as well as two others she suspected to be Hermione's parents. She was then introduced to Hermione's parents, which confirmed her thoughts beforehand. They then went to the dining room and ate. The conversation was light during dinner and Daphne was amazed how light the atmosphere was. She wondered if this how all muggles dined like this or just this family.

Soon after dinner Harry led Daphne and Hermione to his study once there he sat in his chair with Hermione taking a place by his side. Daphne found this odd, but didn't comment. She took one of the guest chairs.

"What can help you with Lord Potter?" the Slytherin asked.

"Um, well, first off you can call me Harry" Harry said.

Daphne just nodded.

After that Harry showed Daphne his problem and wanted her advice on it. Daphne told Harry that a letter rejecting the betrothal would suffice. This relieved Harry since he didn't think he could handle doing it personally.

"Might I ask why you don't want to consider any of them? They are all from very prominent families" Daphne asked.

"I'm only thirteen Daphne, I have no thoughts of marriage. Heck, I haven't even had a girlfriend yet" Harry said.

Daphne just nodded.

Hermione touched Harry's shoulder and he turned to her. After a few minutes where they exchanged a series of expressions, which confused and intrigued Daphne, Harry then turned back to Daphne.

"Daphne, I'd like you to stay here and help me understand my role much better. That is if your father agrees" Harry said.

"I think my father will have no trouble agreeing. We are allies" Daphne said.

"Very well, you do that tomorrow. It's late and I think it is time for bed" Harry said.

Daphne nodded and got up and left.

/Scene Break/

The next day Daphne sent off a letter via house elf and got a response telling her to do all she could to assist Lord Potter. After that Daphne began teaching Harry and Hermione all the pureblood customs she knew. Harry didn't care for most of it since he thought it was so stuffy and boring. Hermione jotted down everything and asked questions, which got Daphne thinking. Daphne had to go to the Potter library, which Hermione had fallen in love with. She pointed out certain books for Hermione to read and would help her understand purebloods better.

All in all things were progressing well with the three. Daphne got to know Harry and saw him as boy with a heavy load on his shoulders. She learned of his true adventures and not the rumors floating around the castle. She also found Hermione to be a very good friend. Daphne did notice one thing though. The connection between Harry and Hermione was strong and she knew that no other witch could ever stand a chance with Harry unless they accepted Hermione too.

The two were a team. It seemed to Daphne that Harry and Hermione were the ones doing all the work while their other friend Ron did none. Sure, he helped out a few times, but Harry and Hermione did the bulk of it.

As for Harry and Hermione the two learned a lot about the wizarding world and how it really worked by Daphne. Hermione was shocked and appalled by the way the system worked. Harry of course promised her he'd do his best to change it. Hermione was pleased with this and put her full being into helping Harry to do it. They also got to know the Slytherin more and the three created a friendship that would turn many heads when school started.

/Scene Break/

Soon the summer was coming to an end and Harry, Hermione and Daphne had a very solid bond between the three and they were ready for anything to come. They all got back to England and got their things they needed for the upcoming school year. Harry had written a letter to McGonagall asking if he could change his courses so he could take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Magical Creatures dropping Divinations. Hermione also changed her schedule taking off Muggle studies and Divination. Daphne dropped Divinations and Muggle Studies since she could learn more from Hermione about muggles than in class. Muggle Studies was quite outdated. McGonagall wrote back stating that she had made the changes and everything was set for them.

Harry had gotten letters from Ron and Daphne checked them for any charms and found they were littered with them, most of them were tracking charm and one even was a portkey. Harry was very upset with this and moped around for a bit. Hermione had to talk to Harry to get him of his funk.

The three got onto the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment. Once inside Daphne began to help Harry and Hermione plan. It was decided that Harry would put Hermione and her parents under the protection of the Potters since Harry wanted to do anything he could do to protect Hermione and her family. So that was one of Harry's first orders of business after taking care of the betrothal contracts.

"Okay Harry, according to some old texts Hermione and I've read it looks like you can have your own personal quarters since you are now Lord of two of the founders" Daphne said.

"That's fine, but I want you and Hermione with me in these quarters" Harry said.

Daphne was shocked. She had a good guess that Harry would want Hermione with him, but her.

"Daphne, I'll be needing your help and I think it's best if you stay with me and not the Slytherin dorms. Not to mention you are going to be targeted since they'll find out that we're friends" Harry said.

"Okay, but I also want you to include my sister since she'll also be a target" Daphne said wanting to protect her sister too.

"Don't worry Daph, your sister will be safe" Harry said with a smile.

Daphne believed Harry when he said this. She found during her time with Harry and Hermione that when they made promises they meant them. There was no way they'd break their promise at all if they could help it.

Soon the compartment door opened.

"What are you doing here snake?" Ron sneered.

"Ronald, that's no way to treat Daphne" Hermione scolded.

"But she's a Slytherin" Ron argued.

"Be that as it may. She isn't like Malfoy and we find her to be friendly, right Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"But, but" Ron sputtered.

"Ron a lot of things had happened this summer and things will change when we get to Hogwarts. I hope we can still be friends, but you must understand that things aren't going to be the same" Harry said.

Ron frowned and left slamming the compartment door.

"Well that went well" Daphne commented.

Harry sighed.

The ride to Hogwarts was dull as they talked about the fugitive Sirius Black. What troubled them about this was Daphne's father made a few subtle inquiries and found Black never got a trial. This planted seeds of doubt amongst the three wondering if Black was actually guilty. Also the news of Dementors being placed around Hogwarts for safety. Hermione had looked up the foul creatures and didn't like what she had read. There was only one spell that could deter and possibly destroy the dark creature. The only problem was the spell was a high level one and the three couldn't do it since they lacked the power for it.

As the train neared Hogwarts it came to an abrupt stop and the lights went out.

"What's going on, we shouldn't be at the station yet?" Hermione asked.

"Something is coming on the train" Daphne said as she peered out the window.

The three heard distant shrieks and screams and they got worried.

"Wands" Harry said.

The two girls nodded and they pulled out their wands.

The compartment door opened and a tall blacked cloaked being glided in. It seemed to sniff something the advanced.

Harry felt a cold sweat and he then heard a scream in the distance.

"_Not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside."_

Then there was a horrible scream and then everything went black.

When Harry awoke he found himself on the floor panting. Hermione was sitting over him with a worried look on her face along with a pale face. Daphne looked as pale as Hermione was and had a worried expression to match.

"What happened?" he asked sitting up slowly.

"Dementors" Daphne said.

"Okay, but who screamed?" Harry asked as Hermione helped Harry sit down.

"No one screamed Harry" Hermione said.

"But I heard someone scream" Harry said.

Daphne shook her head.

"No one did" she said.

"Okay" Harry said as he mulled over what had happened. They knew chocolate was a good thing to have after encountering a Dementor.

The rest of the ride they nibbled on chocolate, which helped them loads.

Soon they trained arrived at the station and the three got on the carriage with Neville joining them. Neville didn't seem to mind Daphne and was civil with her. He seemed to be in the mindset that said if Harry and Hermione trusted Daphne then he could too.

As they left the carriage McGonagall found them and led the three to her office.

"Mr. Potter, I have heard news of what happened on the train" the stern professor said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Professor Lupin sent word" McGonagall said.

Harry vaguely remembered Hermione mentioning a professor Lupin, though he was still focusing on the scream to really pay attention.

The office door burst open and madam Pomfrey came bustling in.

"Oh, it's you" she said as she saw Harry.

"Hello to you too, madam Pomfrey" Harry said cheekily.

Pomfrey sighed and got to work checking over Harry then went and did the same to Hermione and Daphne too.

"Well Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

"They're exhausted, but I don't see anything else wrong with them. A good night's rest should do wonders" Pomfrey said.

"Very well, now Mr. Potter, about the letter you sent me?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes professor, as Lord of two of the founders I have the right to my own private quarters. I have also placed Hermione under my protection, which means she'll room with me. I want Daphne and her sister have a room in my quarters too" Harry said.

McGonagall saw that Harry was telling the truth with the rings. She nodded.

"It shall be done Lord Potter" she said.

"Please professor, you can call me Mr. Potter still" Harry said.

McGonagall nodded.

They chatted a bit more about the summer and McGonagall was shocked at what Dumbledore had done. She wondered why there was nothing written about it in the papers, but Daphne then pointed out that Dumbledore has a lot of clout and probably stopped them from printing anything. McGonagall had to agree with that. Soon it was time to go to the feast. They missed the sorting, but that was nothing big. Harry and Hermione parted with Daphne, which caused many curious looks in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore watched all of this and his mind began racing. He needed to talk to Harry soon. He needed Harry to see reason. It took him the entire summer to extinguish all the fires that had started up thanks to Harry. He was able to get it all done though he had to call in many favors and manipulate many people to get his way. But he was used to that by now. What bothered him was that he wasn't able to look for Harry at all with him playing fireman. But now he had time and he was going to use it.

The feast began and Ron had to open his mouth, which sent half chewed food go flying. Everyone who has eaten with Ron shielded their food from the disgust projectiles. While the new first years looked scared and disgusted at this new sight. They were thankfully safe from and of the projectile since they were far enough away, but the sight was putting them off their food.

"Why are you with that filthy snake Harry?" the redhead asked.

This made everyone in Gryffindor turn to Harry. Harry sighed as he tried to calm himself. He felt Hermione take his hand from under the table and give it a squeeze. This helped a ton.

"Her name happens to be Daphne, Ron. Daphne sat with on the train after Hermione and I found that she was not a threat nor is she even like Malfoy" Harry said.

"But she's a Slytherin, she can't be trusted" Ron whined.

"And how do you know that Ron?" Hermione asked.

"It just is" Ron said.

"Honestly Ron. Not all Slytherins are evil. That's just a prejudice" Hermione said.

Ron's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what this new word meant. Hermione groaned as she rubbed her temples. She forgot she had to use small words when talking to the redhead. The other lions from the pride sighed knowing that the redhead's IQ hadn't risen one point during the summer.

"It mean Ron that they are judging people not by who they are, but what they are. Just because Daphne is a Slytherin doesn't mean she's evil" Hermione said.

"But she is" Ron whined.

"What goes on between me and Daphne is Potter business and is none of your concern at all" Harry said.

To those in the lion's den that knew about the pureblood world this was as close as to saying that house Potter and house Greengrass were allies of sorts without saying it out loud. It also meant that they were to mind their own business between Potter and Greengrass since it dealt with their families and whatever relationship they had together.

"Harry, you claimed your title, didn't you?" Neville asked.

"I did, this past summer I took hold of the Potter house, which is my birthright" Harry said.

"But you can't do that, you have to be seventeen. Mom told me" Ron said.

"That's the law yes, but Potters have their own laws within the family and they negate anything from the Ministry since the Ministry have no business in the affairs of an Ancient and Noble family like the Potters. The law only affects the none Ancient and Noble families" Harry said.

Ron stewed and grumbled about Harry and his wealth.

"Let me be the first from Gryffindor to congratulate you on claiming your head of house Lord Potter" Neville said.

"Thanks Nev" Harry said with a smile.

Neville nodded.

"I want to also say that house Longbottom stands by house Potter, which it has done for many centuries" the slightly plump boy said.

Many lions were shocked and interested in where this new Neville came from. He was standing straight. There was no stutter or nervousness in his look whatsoever.

Harry smiled at seeing this different Neville. He always knew the boy had it in him to be great and it looked like it was starting to show.

"Thanks Nev, we should talk later since all of this lord business is still new to me" he said.

Neville nodded.

"But you are still hanging with a snake. They should be punished" Ron bellowed not liking to be ignored.

"'Punished'? For what Ron? Harry hasn't broken any rules as far as I can tell. The only thing they have done was cross over and befriend someone from another house, that's all" Percy said.

"But they are talking to Slytherins. They can't be trusted. They're evil" Ron whined as he pointed to Harry and Hermione.

Percy sighed as he pinched his nose. Why did his mother have to curse him and the rest of the brothers and sister with such an idiotic brother. The Weasley twins were in the shame boat as Percy. They couldn't believe the scene Ron was making. Sure they didn't like Slytherins, but even they knew not all were 'evil' and some even helped with their pranks. Of course that was all hush-hush and not known to anyone except just a few.

"Well if that's how you're going to act then I guess my moving out of the dorm was the right choice" Harry said.

"Whoa, hold on mate, you're moving out why?" Seamus asked.

"As Lord of two of the founders of Hogwarts I can have my own room" Harry said.

"Who are they Harry?" Parvati asked.

"This goes no further than this room?" Harry asked eyeing both Parvati and Lavender, the gossip queens of Hogwarts.

"We swear Harry, as loyal lioness of the pride we swear we shall not utter a single word til you give the okay" Lavender said.

Harry nodded.

"I am the Lord Gryffindor due to my birthright though Nev, you are right behind me on that. And I am Lord Slytherin due to be beating Voldemort so many times" he said.

There were the usual gasp upon hearing Voldemort's name, but Harry ignored those.

"Go on, leave you traitor" Ron spat.

Harry frowned and shook his head at Ron. Then he left with Hermione.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ron bellowed.

"Harry placed me and my family under the protection of the Potters. I have a room in his quarters too" Hermione said.

"Hey Neville, you can get a room too if you want" Harry said.

Neville thought about then nodded. He then followed Harry and Hermione out.

/Scene Break/

Daphne sat waiting outside where the Lords' quarters would be. She and her sister were waiting and soon they saw Harry, Hermione and Neville.

"Hey, sorry about making you wait. Had a thing going on in Gryffindor" Harry apologized.

"Not at all" Daphne said.

She thankfully grabbed her sister before they went to the snake pit and headed up to here so they could avoid that drama.

"Right, lets get going then. Oh, this is Neville, since he is second in line for Gryffindor I thought inviting him would be only right" Harry said.

Daphne didn't mind.

Harry then proceeded to open the portrait door into a very amazing common room. The colors of all the founders was all over mixing wonderfully together along with lions, griffins, snakes, badgers and ravens were all over too.

"Okay lets head up and find our rooms" Harry said.

They got upstairs and found they each had their own rooms with a name plate to label them. Inside they had their trunks by their bedside and their beds were in their house colors.

"I love magic" Harry said with a grin.


	11. A Royal Start

**A Royal Start**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's another idea chap. I hope you like changes I made for this one. I wanted to do something new and different that I've never done before even though I know others have done it before. This is totally new ground for me and I am making it up as I go. This one is a Harry/Padma one.**

* * *

Elysa sighed as she sat on her throne. She wondered where her grandson was. Ever since she heard that that self-proclaimed Dark Lord had killed her daughter and her son in-law. She had married Lily's father, but they got divorced because Elysa had to take over the throne for her ailing father. Though this was never brought up and her ex-husband never knew of her royal heritage. It was a hard decision for her to make, but she knew her duty had to come first. She had kept in touch with her daughter though it wasn't as often as she liked and still she had to keep her royalty a secret from her own daughter. She was waiting for her loyal guards to report back to her about his whereabouts and hopefully return with the child.

"My lady."

Elysa looked up and found one of her most trusted guards, Markos. He was walking up to her throne and he knelt down in front of her.

"Markos, what is your report, did you find Harry?" she asked.

"Yes milady, we found that Dumbledore had placed young Harry with his mother's stepsister on the doorstep in the middle of the night" Markos said looking up at his queen.

"WHAT! That senile old coot. What is he thinking leave a child out in the cold in the middle of the night where anyone can take him" Elysa said angered by the old wizard's action on her grandson.

"Milady, we took young Harry away as soon as Dumbledore and his companions were gone. He's being checked over by Silene right now" Markos said doing his best not to tremble under Elysa's anger.

Though Elysa was a kind and gentle woman she had a fiery temper and no one wanted to be around when it was sparked.

Elysa nodded. Silene was Elysa's top and most trusted healer.

"Very good, I shall go and see him" she said.

Markos bowed and left.

Elysa got up and headed to see her grandson Harry Potter.

/Scene Break/

Elysa made it and found Silene doing her final check up on baby Harry.

"Silene, how is he?" Elysa asked.

"He's fine. I've scanned him and found nothing really wrong. Though I am worried about that scar of his. There's something not right about it and I am going to have to do some research into it" Silene said with a frown at something she couldn't figure out.

"Is that where?" Elysa asked gesturing to the lightning bolt on Harry's forehead.

"Yes, most likely. That's where Harry was hit by the killing curse or so it is said," Silene said.

"But how'd he survive it?" Elysa asked.

"That is another thing I'd need to look into, but I think that Norwood would like that honor. You know him and his love for researching the unexplainable" Silene said with a small smile.

"Yes, he had quite a ball with the whole Atlantis thing. I know he'll enjoy this. Will you let him know I want this to be his top priority" Elysa said with a smile of her own.

Silene nodded, "it will be done."

Elysa nodded and took baby Harry into her arms and took him to where he'd be residing while living here. She then led the slumbering Harry into his crib.

"Goodnight Harry, your new life is just about to begin" Elysa said closing the door.

/Scene Break/

Seven-year-old Harry stood panting as he had just finished sparring against his instructor.

"Well done Harry, you are a natural with a sword" Zelden said.

"Thank you master Zelden" Harry said bowing.

Zelden nodded as he sheathed his sword and tossed Harry a towel. Harry took it and wiped his face.

"Go clean up Harry, you have your magic lesson next" Zelden said.

Harry nodded and sheathed his sword then headed off to his room to shower and change from his work out gear to other clothes.

It had been a good seven years for Harry after being rescued from the doorstep of his aunt and uncle's place. He learned about his heritage, which was quite ancient. Though he was a Potter on his father's side, but on his mom's side is where it got complicated. His grandmother was actually magical royalty. She was descended of Arthur and Guinevere, the first King and Queen of not only Britain, but the British magical realm also. That meant Harry was actually a prince though not many knew this history since the royal bloodline got lost through time. And history books began to leave out the royal history for more pureblood things.

Elysa, Harry's grandmother, was grooming Harry to take her place as ruler of Avalon, the only community that still held allegiance to the magical crown. This Avalon is not the original mysterious island, but it was named to honor it. The castle is placed in the center of Avalon with the town with witches and wizards inhabiting it circling it and high walls to protect Avalon from possible invaders. They were all loyal to the magical crown. It was the biggest community of magical beings ever. It was also the most hidden and secret too. In Avalon there were laws that made all magical beings equal.

Harry had private tutors teaching both magical and non magical subjects. Along with that he learned about something about the magical world. All witches and wizards could use magic that was known, but there were a rare few that can use what's called natural magic. Natural magic doesn't need incantations or wands to use their magic like most witches and wizards. They have to use wands to harness and focus their magic unlike natural magic users.

Natural magic users can will their magic to do anything they want though it takes much skill and practice as well as focus and concentration too. Focus and concentration was the big thing since if you didn't have that then a natural magic user's magic would be erratic at best and very dangerous at worse. So it takes a lot of time and effort to be efficient with it. Plus you still had to learn the spells that you wanted to do also. That's where the focus came in. You needed to focus and concentrate on your magic to produce the results you want. It wouldn't happen overnight.

Harry was a natural magic user and could perform wandless magic easily where any wand using witch or wizard who tried would have a hard time and could only do small things if anything at all. Dumbledore is one. He could only do a very tiny bit of wandless magic, which was an amazing feat for most of the magical world.

Harry headed to his next lesson and bowed to his instructor.

"Hello Melody, how are you today?" he asked.

Melody was one of the few natural magic users that could teach Harry. She was young though and with that she and Harry considered one another as siblings more than teacher and student. Another thing with Melody was that she was still learning along with Harry though she was more advanced than Harry. The two both learned by the ancient scrolls that had everything about natural magic.

"Hello Harry, are you ready for your lesson?" Melody asked.

Harry nodded.

They began the lesson with reviewing what they did last time then going into the new. Harry had already learned much and was very skilled with combat magic. Though he didn't know many of those kinds of spells since Elysa didn't want Harry to learn that til he was older. So Harry stuck with simple and common spells that most students at Hogwarts would know.

"Very good Harry, you're getting better" Melody said.

"Thanks, but I am still having trouble aiming" Harry said frowning.

"That is the tricky part, but it will come to you in time. Just keep practicing" Melody said.

Harry nodded.

The rest of the lesson finished up with Melody and Harry having a little duel against one another. Melody won of course, but Harry was close.

/Scene Break/

Elysa sighed as she looked at the report in front of her.

"Are you sure of this Norwood?" she asked.

"I am my lady" Norwood said.

Norwood is the head librarian and top researcher for the castle. He was always very thorough and his results were great. But this one was more disturbing than great.

"Is there anyway to get rid of this thing?" Elysa asked.

"Yes, I also researched that and found the goblins have a try and true method" Norwood said.

"Very well" Elysa said.

She then called the man in charge of talking to the goblins. Unlike most of the wizarding world Avalon had good ties with the goblins along with all other magical creatures since they saw them all as equals.

"My lady, what is you need of me?" he asked.

"Joshua, I need you to contact our goblin friend and ask them for some help in a certain situation" Elysa said.

"Yes my lady" Joshua said then bowed.

Elysa sighed and wondered what was going to happen now.

/Scene Break/

A few days later Harry was with his grandmother. She needed to tell Harry something very important.

"What is it you need to talk to me about grandma?" Harry asked.

"It's about your scar, Harry. Norwood has finished his research into your scar and found something very disturbing about it" Elysa said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You have a part of Voldemort's soul within your scar. Norwood is sure it was an unseen side effect of the killing curse that backfired on him when he cast it on you" Elysa said.

"I have a part of Voldemort in me" Harry said feeling dirty.

"You do, but don't worry though we are working on removing it. I just want you to know" Elysa said.

Harry nodded though he still felt quite dirty.

A few days later Harry laid in an alter naked with runes drawn on him. Four goblins stood around and chanted in their native tongues. Harry felt something trying to break out of his skull. It was painful and he closed his eyes in pain. Suddenly he screamed as a sickly green mist erupted from Harry's forehead. The green mist hovered a bit, but was soon captured into swine that they had prepared beforehand. Harry passed out from the pain.

When he awoke he found himself in his room. Elysa was sitting by his bed looking worried.

"Are you okay Harry?" she asked.

"Okay, I think. My head is really hurting though," Harry said holding his head gently.

Elysa handed Harry a headache potion and he downed it. He felt much better now as the potion took affect.

"How about now?" she asked.

"Better. I also feel lighter somehow. Like a weight has been lifted" Harry said.

Elysa nodded. She felt better now with Voldemort no longer in Harry's head. The goblins killed the swine as soon as the green mist entered the pig. It was the easiest and most simple way to destroy a Horcrux. The only other method that was supposed to work according to a few books was to destroy the container. Elysa wasn't about to have her grandson killed so went with the swine method since the other was very sketchy to begin with since the authors of those books were more or less speculating on ways to destroy Horcruxes.

Harry found his magic got better after his exorcist. He could concentrate a lot better which meant he had better accuracy than before. Melody didn't know about this, but was glad Harry was getting better. Harry still wasn't the best and his progress was still slow, but he did feel better knowing he didn't have Voldemort in his head anymore.

/Scene Break/

More years passed and Harry got better and better with both his magic and sword-play. He was amazingly good, but now Elysa had another problem. Did she want to send Harry to Hogwarts where he'd be under Dumbledore crooked nose or keep him safe here? It was a tough decision and she had to weigh many options. In the end she decided Harry needed to return to the magical world for the sake of the common magical public. But she was going prepare Harry the best way possible.

With the help of the goblins Harry became Lord Potter and was now untouchable by Dumbledore. Yes, that will do along with a few other things she had planned. She knew she could twist the Minister of Magic's arm quite easily as well as members of the ICW.

/Scene Break/

Eleven-year-old Harry Potter stood in front a red crimson train not sure what to think. He remembered the talk he had with his grandma a couple nights before he had to go.

**Flashback**

Harry sat with his Elysa in their favorite spot. Under a large tree in one of the courtyards.

"Harry, I have decided to send you to Hogwarts" Elysa said.

"Hogwarts, I've read about that place. It was created by Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they did build it. Looks like you've been deep within the stacks again" Elysa said with a smile.

Harry blushed. He was a bit of a bookworm, which was an attribute he got from his mom.

"Anyway, I am sending you there to get an education, but also you are an important figure to the wizarding public" Elysa said.

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you remember I've told you all about you're fame of being the Boy-Who-Lived, right?" Elysa said.

"Yeah, you did" Harry said frowning.

He'd read the books about him and found it all rubbish. He did find it funny that Norwood placed all of those books in the fiction part of the library instead of the non-fiction part where most others would place the books. Norwood told Harry that he'd have put them in the rubbish bin, but he could never forgive himself if he ever threw away a book no matter how full of tripe it was.

"Well you need to be there to calm the populace. If you don't show then they will start to worry" Elysa said.

"I guess, but what about Dumbledore. He runs the school and you've told me he can't ever be trusted?" Harry asked.

"That's correct, but I've taken measures to make sure the old coot will never lay his hands on you, ever" Elysa said.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"I am having you claim your title as Lord Potter" Elysa said.

"But don't I have to be of age to do that?" Harry asked.

"No, there's an ancient law that states you can claim your birthright as soon as you turn eleven if you are the last of your family and you're magical" Elysa said.

"Okay, so me being Lord Potter will stop Dumbledore" Harry said.

"That's right. He can't do anything to stop that since it was written so long ago and in the original magical laws and if he tries he'll upset many of the old families and he can't have that" Elysa said.

Harry just nodded.

"I will also send a few of my trusted people to watch over you when you stay at Hogwarts. I've already got the Minister's agreement on this as well as the ICW. Hogwarts will allow it since you are a prince and allowed an entourage" Elysa said.

"Um, is it anyone I know?" Harry asked.

Elysa smiled.

"Yes" she said.

Harry felt better knowing this.

**Flashback Ends**

Harry boarded the train and found a compartment. He sighed and placed is trunk in the rack above him. He frowned that he had to use a wand. But he had to blend in and that meant keeping his real abilities hidden for now.

"Excuse me, can we sit here?"

Harry turned and saw a girl his age, but she had dark skin and black hair done in a braid down her back.

"Of course, come in" Harry said.

He then saw that the girl had a mirror image and he blinked. They were twins. With the help of Harry they got their trunks on the racks above them and sat down with Harry on one side and the twins on the other.

"This is my sister Parvati, I am Padma" the first girl said.

"I am Harry, nice to meet you both" Harry said with a smile.

"You too Harry" Padma said smiling right back.

Harry took in the twins and though they looked alike in appearance he could just tell they were very different. He didn't know how he knew this, but he just did.

"So you both excited?" he asked.

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to learn new things" Padma said.

_So she must be the brainer one_ Harry thought.

"I am so excited. I wonder what house I'll be in? I would like to be in a different house than my sister though, I don't hate my sister at all, but it would be nice to be away from her you know. What house do you think you'll be in?" Parvati said in one breath.

_Wow, can she talk_ Harry thought.

Harry found himself talking more to Padma than to Parvati, but he tried to give both girls equal share of his attention since it was only right. And no one liked to be snubbed.

"So you both aren't native to Britain are you?" Harry asked.

"No, our family is from India. Father decided to send us to Hogwarts in hopes of making in-roads with the people here" Padma said.

"I see, I am very curious to what kind of magic you can learn in India" Harry said.

"We've got a lot of spells that might not be known here" Padma said.

Parvati tried to pay attention, but this bored her to tears.

"So Harry are you single?" she asked.

"Parvati?!" Padma said scandalized at her sister's question.

Harry chuckled.

"I am so sorry Harry. Parv sometimes opens her mouth when it should be closed" Padma apologized.

"Hey, it was a simple question. I wasn't asking him if he wore boxers or brief or something inappropriate like that" Parvati said.

Padma blushed beet red hearing her sister talk about underwear.

"It's alright Padma. I am single and as for the boxers and brief thing. Well, I think I'll keep that a secret til we know each other better" Harry said with a wink.

Parvati giggled whole Padma some went even redder.

They all talked some more trying to forget the little underwear incident. It was fun then Harry checked the time and stepped out to let the girls change. He changed in the bathroom though Parvati pretend to pout about not seeing if Harry wore boxers or briefs. Padma was once again embarrassed while Harry laughed.

Soon the train came to a stop and they disembarked from the train and being led by what Harry could guess as a half giant into boats. He shared one with the Patils and another boy with mousy brown hair and a bit on the chubby side. Harry took his first look at Hogwarts and was a bit impressed, but not so much since he lived in a castle all of his life. Once out of the boats the group of young students met a strict looking teacher and introduced herself as professor McGonagall and then told them a little of the four houses. She then left for a bit.

"So Padma, which house do you think you'll be placed?" Harry asked.

"Not sure, but I think I'll be a Ravenclaw" Padma said.

"What about you Parvati?" Harry asked.

"Don't know. Hufflepuff doesn't sound bad at all. Nor does Gryffindor. Ravenclaw does sound good too, but I don't want to go there since I don't want to in the same house as my sister. Not that I hate her, but I'd like to be in another house" Parvati said.

Harry blinked. He totally forgot about Parvati's rapid talking pace and wondered if not breathing while talking was a trick she picked up in India. The appearance of ghosts startled many, but Harry was curious and wanted to talk to them. He met a few ghosts that lived in his home and they were pretty friendly with him.

Soon McGonagall returned and they were led into a gigantic hall with floating candles. In the front of the hall was a three legged stool with an old ratty hat. Beyond that was a long table that held all the teachers Harry assumed. He saw in the middle was Dumbledore. He recognized the old wizard from pictures he's seen of him. The rest of the teachers he didn't know, but was very curious about them all and what they taught. Though the one with the greasy hair made Harry to remember to wash his hair every day. He didn't want to end up looking like that at all.

"A hat, we have to try on a bloody hat? My brothers told me we'd have to fight a troll."

Harry heard this from a redhead with a smudge of dirt on the side of his nose.

The hat sang a song then the teacher began calling names so they could sorted. When Padma's name was called Harry wished her luck and she smiled back. She got her hope and was placed in Ravenclaw. Her sister was placed in Gryffindor. The hall became silent when one name was called.

"Harry Potter."

Harry walked up ignoring all the looks and whispers. He felt the hat placed on his head and it covered his eyes.

"_**Hmmm, very interesting. Yes, very interesting indeed. You have more knowledge than any first year and what is this. Ah I see, you are a natural magic user. Very rare indeed. You shall go far in this world and be very important in years to come. Also you're next I line for the magical throne. It's been a long time since one of you has been sorted. I am honored young prince. But back to sorting you into the right house. But where? You have the ambition needed for Slytherin, you are as loyal as any Hufflepuff, you have great courage that wouldn't go amiss in Gryffindor, and you have the smarts that would make even Rowena weep. Very difficult indeed"**_ the hat said in Harry's head.

"_I think I'd like to be placed in Ravenclaw. It feels right for some reason"_ Harry said to the hat.

"_**Hmm, yes I can see that. Hmph, the old man won't like this, but I don't answer to him. I was placed here by the founders to sort out who goes where and given their wisdom to help decide. You shall be placed where you can do the most good"**_ the hat said.

Harry said nothing to this, but tucked it under his cap for later.

"RAVENCLAW!"

There was stunned silence when Harry Potter's house was announced. Many thought he'd go to Gryffindor. It was a given really. His parents were Gryffindors thus making him a Gryffindor, right? But no, Harry Potter has been placed in Ravenclaw.

Harry hopped off the stool and made his way to the Ravenclaw table. When he was just feet away the Ravenclaws at the table snapped out of their surprise and began cheering loudly. They got the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry ignored all the invites and sat down by Padma. Padma smiled at Harry.

"I am glad you were placed here" she said.

"Me too" Harry said with a smile.

The rest of the sorting went on without much fanfare and then after it Dumbledore stood up and gave a small speech then started the feast. The sound of cutlery and chatter began as students talked to one another about their summers and other things. Harry ate quietly not making much conversation unless directed at him. He was polite, but never went into detail about his life.

Soon the feast ended and Dumbledore rose. He welcomed back returning students and welcomed the new ones. He gave out reminders that most of the older students should know as well as gave them all a warning about the third floor corridor. He was about to end when the hall's door burst open. Strolling into the hall was a group. Many craned to see what was going on.

Harry smiled when he saw who they were. In the lead was Markos, one of Elysa's chief guards, then there was Melody, his magical tutor, there was Deirdre, the daughter of Silene, who was also a healer like her mother and then Zelden his weapons instructor.

"Headmaster Dumbledore" Markos said.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, but there was no twinkle in his eyes.

"We are Harry Potter's personal entourage as requested and required by our Queen Elysa. You did get her letter didn't you" Markos said.

"I did, but I told her that it was not necessary since Hogwarts is the most safest place" Dumbledore said.

"Queen Elysa only wishes to protect her grandson and we have the Ministry of Magic and the ICW approval to do this" Markos said.

Dumbledore didn't look happy, but he nodded.

"Very well, you will be given quarters where visitors are placed" he said.

"That will not do. We must be in constant contact with Harry Potter and can't be parted from him. He shall have quarters and shall have rooms that connect to them" Markos said.

"That is highly unusual and cannot be done. I cannot give special treatment to one student" Dumbledore said.

"Not even if Harry Potter is prince of the magical crown and under Hogwarts' charter he is entitled it," Markos said with a smirk.

Whispers of Harry being a prince was echoed like snakes hissing around the hall.

Padma turned to Harry asking if it was true. Harry just nodded which made her eyes to widen. Harry wasn't very happy that his title was revealed, but knew Markos was only doing what he was needed to do to protect him.

Dumbledore looked like he swallowed something rather sour.

"I see, well-"

The sorting hat made a surprising appearance and the tip of the hat crinkled like it was bowing to the four.

"**Hogwarts has heard your requests and has made rooms for you all that are connected to Prince Harry's room. She has also granted you special access and you are free to roam about the castle"** the sorting hat said.

"Thank you, and thank you Hogwarts" Markos said bowing to the hat and the castle it seemed.

Dumbledore looked very unhappy at this turn of events, but he had no choice. He could feel the pull of the magic that stopped him from doing anything. So for now he'd let things rest, but he'd be back. He then excused all of the students from the hall, but no one moved as they were still riveted at what they had seen.

Harry though wasn't affected and made his way to his guards and friends. He greeted each of them differently. He bowed to Zelden, hugged Deirdre and Melody and then shook hands with Markos.

Things were going to be very interesting for the students of Hogwarts from now on.


	12. Camelot, A New Age

_I don't own Harry Potter or the King Arthur legend at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, here's another idea I've been toying with. I know that mixing HP and Arthur Legend has been done, but I hope mine is different from what's already out there. Not sure about pairings on this one since it's just the start.**

* * *

**Camelot, A New Age**

**By: Sheltie**

Deep within in a realm far from the mortal one a dark smoky cloud like spirit billowed and slithered around looking for a way out. He entered a room with many tapestry and, um, eyed each before moving away in like blown by an invisible wind. It was ready to return to life.

/Scene Break/

On his throne Voldemort sat. Everything was going well with the magical world cowering in fear of his return. He had a small-amused smile as he thought of this. Soon the magical world will bow down to him.

What he didn't see was the dark cloud enter and the shot right in to him. The dark lord gasped in pain and gritted his teeth almost to the point of breaking them. The pain was violent as all of his insides were being ripped up with an industrial shredder of some kind. Soon the dark cloud emerged and Voldemort was panting.

"Hmm, seems you have divided your soul, that won't do, no won't do at all" the dark cloud said.

It then sank back in and Voldemort screamed in pain this time as items in various places gave up their hidden treasures. Those treasures shot back into the dark lord with the last making the dark lord collapse to the cold hard floor. But he no longer looked the reviled evil that was Voldemort. No, he looked young about early to late thirties. His brown hair was mussed up and he was panting heavily. He was Tom Riddle.

The dark cloud came out.

"Hmm, this should, this should just fine" the cloud said.

"Who are you and what did you do to me?" Tom asked in a rasped tone.

"I guess it is only right to give you my name since you've been so generous with your time. I am the Mordred, the greatest dark wizard of all time and future ruler of the world."

The dark cloud had morphed in a tall and big imposing man in black armor. His face was pale and his hair a whitish blond color. His eyes were a fiery red.

"What did you do to me?" Tom asked as he tried to get up, but was too weak to do so.

"I took whatever power I could from you to give me a new body. I am not at my full power yet, but I will be soon. Thank you again Thomas" Mordred said the vanished.

Tom soon lost unconsciousness from the whole ordeal.

/Scene Break/

Harry Potter laid in the hospital wing. This wasn't unusual since he's made many a trip to said wing and has laid in the same bed that he's currently in just as many times. What had happened to cause Harry to be in his second bed? Well, Harry was eating in the Great Hall with his friends when he felt a sudden searing pain rip through his head. He screamed in great agony as black gunk oozed out of his familiar lightning bolt scar. His two best friends were in shock then jumped into action. They held him tight hoping this was doing something. Harry passed out afterwards and now here he was.

On either side of Harry's bed were his two best friends. They were keeping watch over their friend both worried about him. Soon they saw him move and sprang into action. Hermione grabbed his glasses as Ron poured a glass of water for his best mate. Harry took his glasses then drank down the water.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked with a cracked voice.

"Yeah mate, you gave us quite a scare," Ron said with worry written all over his face.

"That is what I'd like to know also Harry."

The trio turned and found Dumbledore who somehow appeared out of nowhere.

"Really, then tell me _sir_ when you were going to tell me that I had a piece of Voldemort's soul in me?" Harry asked glaring at the man he looked up to.

Hermione and Ron looked shocked they looked to their friend then to their headmaster. They believed Harry since he was never one to lie, but would Dumbledore? They both knew the man always gave out sweet words, but never any action to back up his words.

"It was my hope to tell you when you were ready, Harry" Dumbledore said serenely as ever.

"Really, when would that be?" Harry asked glaring at the old wizard.

"I would've when the time was right, Harry" Dumbledore said.

"Bullshit!"

This loud unknown voice made them all jump. Hermione and Ron had their wands out ready to protect their bedridden friend. They were ready to defend him with their lives if need be.

A ghostly apparition came to be. He was tall and lanky with broad shoulders. He had dark brown hair and looked, well, kingly. He had a scruffy beard on his face. He was wearing a tunic with a red dragon on it and under it was chain mail. A sword on his left hip.

"Who are you?" Ron asked as moved beside Hermione to protect Harry better never keeping his eyes off the ghost nor letting his wand waver.

"My name is Arthur, Arthur Pendragon," the ghost said.

Dumbledore's eyes bugged out for a second then turned back to his normal twinkle. Hermione was the second to get it.

"Arthur, you can't be King Arthur" she said shocked.

"That I am young maiden," Arthur said with a sweeping bow.

"Um, you mean the same Arthur in all those legends and myths about you and your knights and that round table?" Harry asked sitting up.

"Yes, young Harry. I am the same Arthur of those legends and myths. Though most of those are hogwash. Honestly, those idiot writers took only small bits of the real stories and then dressed them up with their own imaginations. Guinevere never would do that to me. We were in love and she and Lancelot were as close as siblings, and only that" Arthur said a bit annoyed at the writers.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, I am here because Mordred has come back" Arthur said.

"Mordred, as in your son Mordred?" Hermione asked.

"That evil bastard was never my son. That is another thing those bloody writers made up. Just to make things interesting. Humph, Morgana was never my sister at all nor was she evil. Sure, she had a mischievous side, but never evil. She had been an adviser of mine from time to time. She and Merlin had, what are they call it these days? Oh yes, an on again off again relationship. They were lovers then friends, lovers, friends. They truly loved one another, but could never commit" Arthur said.

"So if Mordred isn't your son, the who is he?" Hermione asked.

"That I don't know, but he's returned and though he's not at full power he will be soon and I need help to defeat him for good" Arthur said.

"Then you have come to the right place I am-"

"I know who you are Dumbledore, butt out" Arthur said glaring at the old wizard.

Dumbledore wasn't one to be pushed aside.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the leader of light, holder of Merlin, First Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Head Mugwump of the ICW, and defeater of Grindelwald" the old wizard said standing tall.

"You are a doddering old fart that should be pushed to the shadows used only as an adviser and only an adviser to those who will lead this war if that is what they wish" Arthur said rising to his full height.

The trio was shocked seeing this. The aura that came off Dumbledore was amazing. But then when Arthur flared his it was more impressive even if he was just a ghost. He still held himself as a king and it just exuded such a presence. A presence that made you want to bow down and swear your fealty to him.

"You have stuck your overly crooked nose into things that you had no business to do so. You've done your best to manipulate fate to do your own bidding. Do you know how many lives you have ruined due to your meddling?" Arthur asked scathingly.

"It was for the greater good, everything I've done was for the greater good," Dumbledore said in defense.

"Greater good my inexistent behind. You manipulated people like you are playing a game. This isn't a game Dumbledore; these are human lives and should be held dear and not tossed about willy-nilly. How many people died during the last war due to your ineffective leadership. You could've saved many lives if you acted on the info you were getting. How many orphans have you made? How many families had died out because of you? You are a destroyer of people," Arthur said angrily.

Dumbledore didn't like being criticized at all and he was getting angry. But Arthur wasn't finished at all with the old wizard.

"What have you done with all the power and attention you've gathered? Have you done anything with it? Have you made the world better, a safer place? No, you did nothing. You let those who've committed the most heinous of crimes go with not even a light slap on the wrist. You pushed this world backwards instead of forward. You allowed the ones you've let go take control of the most vital parts of government. All you've done was sit back and watch the world slowly smolder before igniting into flame," Arthur said.

The trio was opened mouth as they took this all in. Never had they heard such a tongue lashing before. Especially against one of the greatest wizard of all time.

"These three are a part of the future and you are leading them down a path of horror. I will not allow you to push them any further. I will be taking over the teaching" Arthur said pointing Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"You are just a ghost, you can help them with nothing. I am the leader of light. Their only hope is me to guide them," Dumbledore said with a bit of sneer at Arthur.

"You think so?" Arthur asked.

Arthur then began to become solid. Once fully solid he pulled his sword out and moved it to Dumbledore's throat.

"Now what do you think?" he asked with a fierce growl.

Dumbledore was slowly moving for his wand.

"Don't even think about it, old man. I was taught under Merlin, the greatest wizard ever known to man. He makes you look like a trained chimpanzee," Arthur snarled.

"Um, Arthur, sir, what is you need with us?" Hermione asked.

Arthur kept his sword in place as he turned to Hermione though he kept one eye on the old wizard. He knew that the old mage was still crafty.

"Miss Hermione, you along with Harry and Ron are three of those who I will need. You will be the force to defeat Mordred," he said.

"Who are the others?" Hermione asked.

"They will be known later, but now we must leave. I want to leave this foul stench before it adheres to me" Arthur said sending a glare to Dumbledore.

"But how are we going to get there?" Ron asked.

"I believe Harry has the right word, it's magic" Arthur said with a grin.

Hermione turned to Harry, who looked sheepish. She huffed and shook her head though a smile was tugging at her lips. Ron just shook his head and chuckled at his friend.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked.

Arthur tilted his head to the side and waited a few seconds.

"Now" he said.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron disappeared with Arthur following leaving Dumbledore not entirely sure what the heck had just happened and how would he get Harry back.

/Scene Break/

Harry, Hermione and Ron appeared in a grand room. Thankfully Harry was stilled dressed and not in a hospital gown or he'd be really embarrassed right now.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked looking around with wand in hand.

"Don't know, but I don't like it" Harry said with his wand out too. Ron had handed Harry his wand back as soon as they landed.

Ron had his wand out also scanning the area for any trouble.

The three were in defensive positions with their backs and shoulders touching one another. So they couldn't be snuck up on. They head a sound and they all fired off spells really close to where they heard the sound.

"Excellent. Great reflexes you three."

The trio turned with their wands pointed at where they cast their spells and found Arthur smiling at them.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked still keeping her wand at the ready.

"You are in a castle where you can be able to train and live til you are ready," Arthur said.

"But where are we?" Hermione asked in a more demanding tone.

Arthur sighed. She reminded him of a young Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Welcome to Camelot" he said.

Hermione's jaw dropped, but thankfully not her wand.

/Scene Break/

Neville Longbottom was working in one of the Hogwarts greenhouse when he sensed something. He spun around wand in hand. A hex was on the tip of his tongue when saw it wasn't someone he recognized.

"Great reflexes Longbottom" Arthur said.

"Who are you?" Neville asked not taking his wand off Arthur.

"Please, I come in peace. I have come to ask if you are willing to help Harry and his friends defeat evil?" Arthur asked.

"Of course. I will do anything to help Harry" Neville said automatically.

"I thought so. Just like your ancestors. Come with me" Arthur said.

Before Neville could say a thing he disappeared from the greenhouse.

/Scene Break/

Luna Lovegood blinked then smiled. She got up and curtseyed.

"My king, how may I serve you?" she said with a bowed head.

"Luna Lovegood, just like your ancestors. You are as perceptive as always. You know why I am here," Arthur said.

"Yes my king, and where you lead I shall follow" Luna said.

"Very well, let us be off" Arthur said.

Luna nodded with her wand behind her ear and they both disappeared.

/Scene Break/

Deep in the dungeons Daphne Greengrass was working hard on a plan to survive the rest of the year. She had been successful at keeping the boys, who lusted after at bay, but they were getting more aggressive and that meant she needed some new tactics. She sighed at the work she had to do just because certain boys didn't know the meaning of the word 'no'. She was then felt a presence on her back and whipped around wand in hand and fired off a hex without hesitation.

"Amazing accuracy my fair maiden. If I were alive that would've hurt" Arthur said.

"Who are you and how'd you get in here?" Daphne asked in full ice queen mode.

"Forgive my intrusion fair maiden, but you are needed for a task most important" Arthur said bowing.

Daphne eyed the man in front of her and could tell he radiated power, but he wasn't arrogant at all either. This intrigued her and decided to play along, for now.

"And what kind of task do you need me for?" she asked.

"One that will change the entire magical world, hopefully for the better" Arthur said.

Daphne arched a finely crafted eyebrow.

"Who are you, you never told me your name?" she said.

"My apologies fair maiden. You can call me Arthur" Arthur said bowing again.

_He certainly has manners unlike most boys in school here_ Daphne thought.

"Now my fair maiden, we've dawdled more than enough and we must go. If you'll take my hand" Arthur said holding out his hand.

Daphne didn't know why she did it, but she held out her hand to Arthur and they disappeared.

/Scene Break/

Blaise Zabini sighed as he rummaged through his trunk looking for the elusive textbook he needed for an essay that he needed to do. He wasn't like the rest of his Slytherin dorm mates. He respected women and would never force them to do such vile acts that he had to witness in the snake pit. It disgusted him how the proud house of Salazar has fallen so. He didn't think Salazar would be impressed on how his own house has shown itself to the world.

Blaise did his best to shield the young ones from the horror and also protect the other girls who wanted to be saved from the debauchery in their house. He also tried to be friendly with other houses unlike his fellow snakes, but it was a tough job since not many trusted him. He sometimes wished he was placed in Ravenclaw so he wouldn't have to deal with this and be more accepted. He already had a problem due to him being from Italy, thus foreign and not to be trusted by the British magicals. Then there was his color of his skin though that didn't play as big a part as where he hailed from.

"Mr. Zabini, I know you have many troubles, but you must set them aside for something of greater importance."

Blaise pulled his wand out and had it pointed at Arthur.

"Who are you and how'd you get in here?" he asked with a curse on the tip of his tongue.

"My name is Arthur and you've been chosen to help lead the wizarding world from the dark shadow that looms over it" Arthur said.

"Me, why me?" Blaise asked.

"Because you are special and you are needed," Arthur said.

Blaise wasn't happy with this answer.

"All will be explained, but first we must go. Don't worry, you'll be among friends and allies" Arthur said.

Blaise frowned, but nodded. He disappeared with Arthur.

/Scene Break/

_One finally member to go_ Arthur thought.

/Scene Break/

Hannah Abbott sighed as she laid on her bed in the Hufflepuff girl's dorm. She was utterly bored since she had finished her homework. She wondered what Neville was doing right now. She sighed again. She wished she could get the nerve up to talk to Neville outside of class, but she was still a bit too shy. Her best friend Susan has tried and tried to build her self-confidence up, but with very little results so far.

"My fair maiden."

Hannah bolted up and upon seeing Arthur she shrieked and fell of the bed. Arthur did his best not to laugh since he never got this kind of reaction before. It was quite comical.

"Who are you and how'd you get in here?" Hannah asked standing up with wand in hand.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I have come because you are needed for a purpose of great importance" Arthur said.

Before Hannah could speak the door to the dorms burst open with Susan Bones rushing in wand brandished.

"Hannah are you alright? I heard you scream" Susan asked.

"That would be my fault. I startled her," Arthur said.

Susan spun around pointing her wand at Arthur.

"Who are you and how'd you get in here? I was in the common room and I didn't see you come through there," Susan asked.

"My name is Arthur and I have come to get Hannah since she is needed to help save the world" Arthur said.

"Save the world, what do you mean?" Susan asked.

Arthur sighed.

"I am gathering those who are going to be the future of this world to help stop the darkness that is coming. I have gathered all, but one. Hannah" he said.

"Darkness, you mean Voldemort?" Susan asked.

"He's, but a minor annoyance that's been eliminated. No, the real danger is still to come. We must go now, Hannah" Arthur said.

Hannah was hesitant.

"Neville Longbottom has already joined along with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley" Arthur said.

Hannah's head snapped up hearing Neville's name. If Neville was a part of this then she was going to join. She wanted to be close to Neville.

Susan could read what her friend was thinking and sighed.

"Count me in too," she said.

"I just need Hannah though," Arthur said with a slight frown. This wasn't a part of the plan.

"Look, Hannah and I are best friends. Where she's going I go" Susan said stubbornly.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. _Darn that Hufflepuff loyalty you had to instill Helga_ he thought.

"Very well, lets go" he said.

He and the two Hufflepuffs disappeared.

/Scene Break/

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in a room around a Round Table. It seemed that a new person appeared every time Arthur reappeared. First was Neville, then Luna, then there was a Slytherin that they knew was Daphne, then another Slytherin named Blaise and last Hannah and Susan.

"What's going on here?" Daphne asked.

Arthur appeared in the middle of the table so the group could all see him.

"You've all been selected to help fight and bring the world into the new age" Arthur said.

"Us?" Blaise asked.

"Yes. You've been selected to help bring this world to an age of peace. But to get there you must fight the darkest of evil" Arthur said.

"You mean You-Know-Who?" Neville asked.

"No, he's just a small pawn that has been taken care of. What I speak of is an evil that can blanket the world in a sickening darkness, which he'd will rule over til the end of time" Arthur said.

"Who is this evil?" Hannah asked.

"Mordred" Arthur said.

"Okay, but why us and what's Potter doing here?" Blaise asked.

"Ah yes. Harry Potter is here because he plays a very vital role. He's the leader of this group" Arthur said with a smile.

This had everyone at the table turn to Harry, who shrunk in his seat.

"What makes you think that I'd follow Potter?" Daphne asked.

Blaise nodded in total agreement.

"Isn't obvious. Harry is the only one who can deal with it. I mean, who was it that saved the Stone in first year, stopped whatever was petrifying students second year, won the Tri-Wizard tournament fourth year?" Susan asked.

Harry was quite embarrassed at Susan's naming his exploits.

"Not only that, but he can conjure a corporeal patronus too" Hermione said with pride.

"Yeah, and he led a defense club last year when the toad was around and he was the best Defense teacher I've ever had since Lupin third year" Ron said chipping his own two cents.

Susan, Hannah, Neville, Luna and Hermione nodded in total agreement with the statement of Harry being the best DADA teacher since Lupin.

"You guys" Harry said as he squirmed in his seat.

"Not only that, but Harry is the only one to face off against Voldemort," gasps were heard, "numerous times even defeating him or fighting him to a stand-still. No other wizard, not even Dumbledore can claim that right" Luna said.

"I stand by Harry" Neville said firmly.

This made Daphne and Blaise think, but they were still leery. I mean, Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along at all.

Arthur just sat back and watched this all.

"How can we trust him though?" Blaise asked.

Ron looked ready to explode. It was amazing he held his anger back at the sight of seeing Slytherins here, but now they were questioning his best mate. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Harry's hand. This made Ron sit down as Harry stood up.

"How can you trust me? That is a good question, but tell me this. Have I ever done anything to earn your distrust, anything at all? Have I done anything personally to _earn _your distrust?" Harry asked calmly.

There was silence. Both Slytherins thought back and found nothing. Nothing at all. Harry had done nothing to earn their distrust. They weren't a part of Malfoy's little group at all and usually kept their heads down and minded their own business. So it seemed that Harry left them alone since they didn't bother him at all. They thought back and found Harry never went out and picked on Slytherins and was usually a nice guy if Malfoy wasn't around.

"I see, but if you need more then here's this. When I was being sorted the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I have met Malfoy and didn't want to in the same house as him" Harry said.

This shocked the two Slytherins as well as the Puffs. Luna just blinked acting like it wasn't at all shocking. Ron and Hermione were a bit shocked at this, but knew that there was something about their friend that wasn't all Gryffindor.

"Right now. You all must learn and train. I and several others plan on doing so" Arthur said.

"And who'd these teachers be?" Daphne asked.

"I am glad you asked that my child."

The teens turned and found coming into the room was two people. One was a tall man. He had a long white beard and could've been mistaken as Dumbledore, but there was an air of wisdom of such an ancient kind that made them know it wasn't Dumbledore. The man wore a dark blue robe with grey inner hem. The robe was covered with a twinkling starry sky.

Beside the man was a woman that was young and beautiful. She had red hair that was wild and could've been mistaken as fire. She had dark green eyes that mesmerized people. She wore a pale green robe that was designed with intricate patterns of all sorts.

"Ah Merlin, Morgana. How glad you can join us" Arthur said with a smile.

"Arthur, it's good to see you again my lad" Merlin said smiling at the first King of Britain.

"It's good to see you Arthur, now what do we have here?" Morgana asked.

Arthur explained the situation to the two ancient magicians and they nodded.

"Very well, let us get started then" Merlin said.

"Yes, lets" Morgana said.


	13. Harry's Companions

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay this is the next story idea I am working on. Pretty different from others and I am having fun changing it up. This is a Harry/Multi, but Hermione being only a friend in this.**

* * *

**Harry's Companions**

**By: Sheltie**

Harry Potter sighed as he rested his forehead against the window of his room he had in the Leaky Cauldron. He had been there for three days after he blew up his aunt. He was already a bit bored with nothing to really do. He explored all of the alley, which was the only place he could explore. He had no intention of going into Knockturn since he didn't care for his first brief visit there at all. He was forbidden to go to the muggle side, so he was stuck.

A knock on the door interrupted his depression.

"Come in" Harry said.

The barkeep Tom poked his head in.

"Pardon me Mr. Potter, but there are some people who want to see you. They say it's urgent" Tom said.

Harry wasn't sure who would know where he was since both of his best friends were out of the country. Ron was in Egypt while Hermione was in France. But he was bored and curiosity got the best of him.

"Send them in" he said.

Tom nodded and in came a tall man with long black hair that kind of reminded Harry of Lucius Malfoy though without the sneering look and foul odor that the Malfoys gave off. Behind the man came a girl that was older than Harry, which he recognized from Hogwarts, but couldn't place a name to her face at the moment. All he knew was she was in Ravenclaw. Next came another man with the same black hair though his was cut short. He had with him a girl that was a smaller version of the girl before her. This girl he didn't know, but knew she was in his year and was in Ravenclaw too like the first girl.

"Harry Potter" said the man with long hair.

"Yes, that is me. Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Forgive me. My name is Shin Chang, lord of the Chang family. This is my daughter Cho, who goes to Hogwarts with you" Shin said.

Harry nodded now recognizing the girl since she played on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and turned to the other man.

"My name is Kato Li, lord of the Li family. My daughter is Su. She's in your year" Kato said.

Harry nodded to him.

"What is you want with me?" Harry asked.

"First, may we sit?" Shin asked.

Harry nodded and the two men conjured a large table and chairs for themselves and their daughters while Harry grabbed one that was in the room. Once sitting down they got down to business.

"Do you know much about your family Mr. Potter?" Shin asked.

"I'm sorry I don't" Harry said shaking his head.

Shin and Kato looked at one another.

"We shall do our best to enlighten you, but for further information we suggest you go to Gringotts" Kato said.

Harry nodded.

"Our family histories and yours have mixed a few times. We've been allies for some years though not as long as the one the Potters have with the Longbottoms or Bones families" Shin said.

Harry was amazed. He had no idea about this, but said nothing for the moment. But by the look on his face both Shin and Kato knew this all new to him.

"What has been discovered that there are contracts between our families. These contracts were made long ago then forgotten due to wars and many other things. They were discovered recently and found that they were still valid. I will not bore you with the jargon used since it is complex for one your age. It states though that we are to give our eldest daughters to the head of the Potter family" Kato said.

"What, but I'm not the head of the Potter family. How can I be?" Harry asked shocked.

"You are the last remaining male of the Potter line as well probably the only Potter alive. You are the head of the Potter family according to the old laws" Shin said.

Harry was floored. This was a big surprise to him. How come no one told him? He knew Hermione probably wouldn't know since she was a muggle-born, but Ron, he was a pureblood, he'd know. Heck, the whole Weasley family could've told him. Dumbledore too, he should've know too. Why didn't they tell him? That was the big question on his mind, but he pushed it to the side for now. He had this to deal with right now. He could worry about the other things later when he had time.

"We know there is a lot on your mind Mr. Potter, but we ask you to claim our daughters now. There are others who want them for less savory things and wish to protect them from it" Kato said.

Harry saw that the two men were serious about this. He could see it in their eyes that they only had their daughter's wellbeing in mind. He sighed. He and his saving people thing.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Just place your hand on each of our daughter's heads and claim them" Shin said.

"Okay" Harry said not sure what he was supposed to say.

"First, I think you should claim your title. What you need to do is just say 'I, your name, claim my title as your house, which is Potter, and all rights that go with that'. The family ring should appear on your hand then you'll know what to do from there" Kato said.

Harry just nodded believing the man. He stood up and took a deep breath.

"I, Harry James Potter claim my title of Lord Potter and all the rights that go with it" Harry said as firmly as he could.

Harry felt a burst of magic surge through him. He fell down thankfully in the chair. He felt a pain rip through him and then holding up a ruby. Inside the ruby had a crossed sword and wand.

"Lord Potter, are you alright?" Shin asked.

"I am fine Mr. Chang, just a lot is coming at me, I guess" Harry said.

Shin just nodded.

Harry got up and walked over to Cho. In his mind the words came to him. He knew them like they'd always been in his head. He placed his hand on Cho's bowed head.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter claim Cho Chang of the Chang family as mine forevermore" he said.

"I, Lord Shin Chang release my daughter from the Chang family to Lord Potter" Shin said with a tear falling.

A bright glow engulfed the three then it subsided.

Harry then went over to Su and placed his hand on her bowed head.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter claim Su Li of the Li family as mine forevermore" Harry said.

"I, Lord Kato Li release my daughter from the Li family to Lord Potter" Kato said.

Another bright burst of light happened, which sealed the deal.

Once done the two men wept slightly.

"Please Lord Potter, take care of our daughters" Shin said holding back his tears.

"I will. You have nothing to worry about. No Potter has ever broken their word and I will not let that tradition falter now. If you wish, they can still be able to contact you from time to time" Harry said.

"We'd like that" Kato said with a teary smile on his face.

Shin nodded with a smile on his face too. The two had lost their daughters, but not totally. They'd still be able to have contact with them and that made their spirits soar.

"Very well" Harry said.

After a few more words and then the fathers hugged their daughters for the last time then they left. Harry stood there try to think of what to do next. Thankfully his ring was giving him some good advice.

"Do you two have your trunks?" he asked.

"Yes milord, we do" Cho said speaking for the first time.

"First of all. You may call me Harry in private like this. I am getting used to my new title and it will take a while for me to fill comfortable with it. Next, we shall head to Potter manor" Harry said.

"How Mi-Harry?" Su asked.

Harry looked around then frowned. He needed to pack himself. He then got an idea.

"Dobby" he called.

A sudden pop and the house elf appeared.

"Mr. Harry Potter called Dobby, how can Dobby help Mr. Harry Potter?" the excited elf asked.

"Dobby, I've claimed my house and in need of a new house elf to gather my things. Do you wish to be a part of my house?" Harry asked.

Dobby was so giddy it looked like a five-year-old on a extreme sugar high.

"I'd like that very much Mr. Harry Potter sir" the elf said hopping up and down.

"Very well" Harry said then placed his hand on Dobby's head, "I, Lord Harry James Potter claim Dobby as my house elf."

A glow appeared the two, which sealed the vow.

"Dobby will pack your things milord" Dobby said in a formal tone. The elf was also standing taller, straighter too.

"Very good, meet us at Potter manor" Harry said.

"Yes milord" Dobby said.

Harry then told the two girls to wait there for a moment as he went to talk to the barkeep Tom. He told Tom that he was leaving for Potter manor and told the barkeep to tell no one about this. Tom nodded. He wouldn't say a word to anyone where Harry was. Harry paid what he owed Tom and then headed back to the room. He grabbed a scrap piece of parchment and tapped his wand. It glowed blue for a second.

"Hold on to this" Harry commanded.

Cho and Su both did.

Harry tapped his wand and they all disappeared.

/Scene Break/

The three appeared in the foyer of Potter manor. When they arrived a dozen or so pops were heard and there were house elves standing at attention.

"Hurray, Lord Potter has returned!" one of the elves said exuberantly.

"Hurray!" the other elves rang.

"I am Harry Potter and these our my, er, guests. Cho and Su. They will be in rooms next to mine. I have also brought into service a house elf since I didn't have time to pack. His name is Dobby and I want the head Potter elf to guide him" Harry said.

"Lord Potter, my name is Twinkle. I is the head Potter elf and I'll help Dobby. Star and Bright will take your ladies' things to their rooms" Twinkle said.

"Good, give them your trunks" Harry said turning to Cho and Su.

Cho and Su did without question.

"Very well, I need to talk to these two" Harry said.

"Yes sir" Twinkle said.

The elves disappeared and Harry led the two girls. Harry somehow knew where he was going even though he had never been here before. They found a sitting room and Harry sat down and then gestured for them to sit too.

"Okay, I first want to tell you that thanks to my ring, which told me all about the contracts, I find this whole thing horrible. But in light of that I know there is no way to really break it without dire consequences. I will not limit you in anyway unless I see that it is detrimental in me in anyway. I want you two to have enough freedom though I know I have taken that away" Harry said.

Cho and Su brighten up slightly at hearing this. They knew their contracts bound them to Harry. They could have no other except him. They couldn't marry at all. They were slaves to put it in the general sense though they weren't fully slaves since they retained certain rights, though those rights were given by their lord and master for him to parcel out at will.

"Now, you're both Ravenclaws if I remember correctly, but I don't know anything much about what else. Tell about yourselves" Harry said sitting back.

So Cho and Su told Harry about how they grew up. It was enlightening and Harry could feel he could grow to like these two.

Cho grew up in-between Britain and China where she was born. She has dual citizenship, which gave her an option on where she could be schooled. Her father chose Hogwarts since he thought the school would provide Cho with a better education as well help him get a foot into the business sector. Cho's father was a businessman, but was having trouble working in Britain due to the racism that ran through the entire place. He along with Cho would be considered pureblood if it weren't for their foreign status that was stuck to them. Cho plays on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as Seeker, which is how Harry recognized her. She was going to be a fourth year this year.

As for Su. She like Cho has dual citizenship between Britain and China. She was in the same year has Harry and was a very quiet and shy girl unlike Cho. Her father chose Hogwarts for the same as Cho's father though Su's father wasn't a businessman like Cho's. He just wanted to give his daughter the best education ever.

They were both smart, which was why they were in Ravenclaw.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in the office of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts there laid on a table with several silver instruments that were whizzing and whirling. They came to an abrupt stop ceasing any movement or sound they had produced. They went silent and still, never to move or make sound ever again.

Sadly the headmaster was not in the office or the castle so he had no clue what had just happened and how it will affect any plans he once had.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry made his way to Gringotts. Cho and Su were walking slightly behind him. Once inside Harry asked to see the Potter accountant and showed his ring off. He and his two ladies were then led to an office where Harry learned more about his family. He got a book that gave him more of a look into his family though his family ring gave him a lot too. The magic in the ring holds all the knowledge of the Potter family since its beginning. The voice he heard sounded neither young nor old, male or female.

"Lord Potter, we are in the middle of conducting an audit of your accounts, which had started when you claimed your title" Gutshredder said.

Harry nodded. He then had Cho and Su get access to his vaults, which they tried to tell Harry that he didn't need to, but Harry wouldn't listen. So after that Harry and his ladies went to his vault and got some money. After that they went to Madam Malkin's where Harry got robes for Cho and Su with the Potter crest on them. He also got some of his own though with a whispered suggestion by Cho his were tailored made.

When they were done he led them to Flourish & Blotts. He did have to keep the two girls from buying more books than they could hold. When they came out they had several books, but Harry promised them they could look through the Potter library. This thrilled both girls.

/Scene Break/

Harry got to know about his two charges as he called them. They weren't slaves per se since after looking at the contracts more closely. They stated that both Cho and Su still had their right as witches, just that Harry had final say in what they did in their lives. They could marry, but that would be a very complicated mess that Harry didn't think would work. But the fact that they weren't slaves really more like servants of some kind was a relief to Harry so he thought of them as his charges/servants instead.

What Harry also got was a wealth of knowledge from his two girls. Cho was a year above him and she gave him more insight on the electives and Harry changed his. He dropped Divination and signed up for Runes and Arithmancy. The schedule would be tight and difficult, but Harry was pretty sure he could handle it with his two Ravens by his side.

As for Cho and Su they learned who the real Harry Potter was instead of all the rumors that flowed through the school. They learned the real stories behind Harry's first two adventures and were astounded and amazed.

Harry at this time also learned about Black's escape. He knew that Black had been on the run for a while, but he hadn't really paid any attention until now. He then began investigating it since Black was supposed to be his father's best friend. He found that Black had never been given a trial, which prompted Harry to write a letter to Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

/Scene Break/

Amelia Bones was at the table with her niece Susan eating breakfast. She was enjoying her time with her niece since saw so little of her over the year with Susan being at school and her hectic schedule as head of the DMLE. Soon a snowy white owl flew through the window they kept open for owls.

"That's Harry Potter's owl" Susan said recognizing the owl instantly.

You don't see many snowy white owls in Britain.

Amelia saw the owl land by her and stick its leg out. Amelia took the letter from the owl and Susan by habit fed the owl some of her bacon. The snowy white owl, Hedwig, hooted in thanks as Susan stroked the beautiful white plumage.

Amelia opened the letter and read it.

_Madam Bones_

_I have just recently taken over the mantle of head of the Potter house and in need of your guidance. I know that your family and mine have been allies for many centuries along with the Longbottoms. I have already sent word to the Longbottoms for a meeting and hope I can have one with you also. There are many things that need to be discussed which I can't place in this letter less it gets intercepted. Please contact me as soon as you can. Oh, you may also bring Susan with you when you come._

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

Amelia was quite shocked, but she knew of the old alliance. She needed to talk to Augusta about this and perhaps they could see Lord Potter at the same time. Yes, that would work well.

"Lady Amelia, yous got a call in the fireplace" a Bones elf said.

"Thank you Cinnamon" Amelia said.

Cinnamon curtsied and popped away.

"Auntie, what is going on?" Susan asked.

"I am not sure Sue, but there are plans that need to be made. I must take this call then I'll tell you" Amelia said.

Susan nodded. She understood that her aunt was in the middle of something of great importance and couldn't be explained to at the moment. But hopefully later.

Amelia headed to the fireplace and found Augusta Longbottom's face there in the green flames. Looks like she had the same idea as her.

"Did you get the letter from Lord Potter?" Augusta asked not wasting anytime on greetings.

"I did, I was thinking we should go together" Amelia said.

"That's what I was thinking also. When can you get time off?" Augusta asked.

"This weekend, how about you?" Amelia asked.

"That is doable. We should let Lord Potter know. I'll see you this weekend" Augusta said.

"Yes, how about Saturday at ten in the morning" Amelia said.

Augusta nodded.

The time was set. Now time to send a letter off to let Lord Potter know. Amelia jotted a quick note and before she could head for a Bones' owl Hedwig appeared ready.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Hedwig just hooted and stuck out her leg. Amelia tied the letter and then Hedwig flew off. Amelia then went back to Susan to tell her about their weekend plans. Susan was quite shocked hearing all of this and now had to figure out what she was going to wearing this weekend.

/Scene Break/

Saturday came and Harry sat waiting with Cho and Su for their guests.

"Lord Potter, your guests have arrived" Star said.

"Send them in Star" Harry said.

Star nodded then left.

Amelia, Susan, Augusta and Neville entered and Harry rose from his seat.

"House Potter welcomes you" he said.

"Thank you Lord Potter" the four said bowing their heads slightly.

They then sat down. Tea was served to them all by a house elf.

"Okay, first you may call me Harry. I know it isn't proper, but I don't care since I really don't care for titles. We're all friends here" Harry said.

Neville hearing this disguised his chuckle with a light cough. While Susan was smothering her giggles that wanted to escape with her hand. Amelia and Augusta just raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing else.

"Very well, what was so urgent you wished to discuss Lor-Harry?" Amelia asked as she saw the look Harry was giving her.

"Sirius Black" Harry said.

The room dropped a few degrees even with the warm sunshine streaming through the windows.

"What about him?" Amelia asked coolly.

"For that please read this letter that my parents wrote before their deaths. It will explain everything" Harry said.

He then handed Amelia the letter. Amelia read it and her eyes widen then narrowed.

"What is it Amelia?" Augusta asked noticing her friend's expressions.

"Sirius Black is innocent. According to this letter he was never the secret keeper for the Potters. They switched at the last minute to throw off who were after them. They only said it was Sirius since he was the most likely candidate" Amelia said.

"Then who was the real one?" Augusta asked.

"Peter Pettigrew" Harry said.

"But he's dead, Sirius Black killed him and all those muggles" Susan said.

"No he didn't. I have looked into the reports and found that there wasn't much evidence gathering. They just took the word of a supposed dead rat and threw Sirius in prison without a trial" Harry said.

"What do you mean 'supposed dead' Harry?" Neville asked.

"Sirius Black along with my father and two other friends in school were real pranksters in school. Think of them as the Weasley twins of their age. Anyway they created codenames for themselves not to mention became Animagus too" Harry said.

"That's a very difficult and dangerous process not to mention closely watched by the Ministry Lord Potter" Augusta said.

"My father and his friends did it to help another one of their friends who had a furry little problem" Harry said.

Amelia knew who Harry was talking about. She had met the man and liked him. She didn't see him with the affliction he had, but a wizard like he is. Augusta also knew who this person was and was in the same boat as Amelia about her opinion on him.

"Um, 'furry little problem'?" Susan asked.

"He's a werewolf" Harry said.

Susan and Neville looked shocked.

"Anyway, Pettigrew's form was a rat. He must've cut his finger off and then transformed before blowing up the alley" Harry said.

Amelia nodded she could see the logic in that as well as her mind imagined the whole thing and saw no fault in it at the moment.

"There is also the fact that Sirius Black is also my godfather and with the magical ritual that has to be performed he could not harm me in any way" Harry said.

Amelia and Augusta nodded. This was also true.

"So what do you intend to do Harry?" Amelia asked.

"While I highly doubt I can do anything right now. I want to have you Augusta Longbottom to be my proxy and vote on behalf of the Potters til I reach my majority" Harry said.

"It would be my honor Lord Potter" Augusta said.

"And what about me Harry, why'd you call me?" Amelia asked.

"I called you since you seem to be a just lady not to mention the head of the DMLE and I know you can this information to capture Sirius Black without killing him" Harry said.

Amelia nodded.

"I'll also start an investigation into Black's case so that we'll have the evidence needed to free him. I'll make sure to keep it secret so no one will know about it" she said.

Harry nodded and thanked the two women for their help.

Soon the atmosphere settled and Neville had a question needed answering.

"So Harry, how'd you get to be Lord Potter?" he asked.

"Now Neville there's a tale in itself" Harry said with a smile, "and it involves these two ladies by my side."

Both Longbottoms and Bones had their curiosity piqued.

Harry then told his story and when he finished there was stunned silence.

"You think I broke them?" Harry joked to his ladies.

"I don't know Harry, but you sure did a good job" Su giggled.

Cho nodded trying to suppress her own giggles.

Since the contract wasn't a true slave contract they could call Harry by his name and not master. They just did before since they were unsure what the contracts entailed before. But after reading them they knew the truth. Plus, Hermione would most likely skin him alive if she ever heard Harry owning people. Harry didn't know how he knew this, but knew it rang true.

"Only you Harry, only you" Neville chuckled as he shook his head.

Neville was the only one who could get over the shock this fast after spending two years in the same dorm as Harry.

Susan on the other hand was totally floored by this all and wasn't sure what to say. This was unbelievable really.

"I also asked for Neville and Susan to come for other reasons. For Neville because his mom was my godmother as my mom was his godmother. We were supposed to be raised together, but thanks to a complication that didn't happen. I want to right that wrong. And for Susan, well, I thought it would be great to make friends with her since I don't know her very well and I'd like to" Harry said.

Susan smiled shyly at this.

"I think it's a wonderful thing. And if what you say is true about you and Neville was supposed to be raised together than you two and Susan would've been added too since Amelia and I know one another" Augusta said.

Susan, Harry and Neville thought for a moment of a life they could've had. With the three of them being friends in the beginning. Neville since his parents were unable to care for him and lived with his grandmother who coddled him and had no friends til Hogwarts really. Susan since she was a lonely girl even with her best friend Hannah. She lost her parents during the war and lived with her aunt, who had a dangerous job that could end her life any moment really. Then there was Harry, who had lost his parents, lived in an environment that wasn't healthy for his growth, not having a friend til he got to Hogwarts. All three longed for friends in their own way.

/Scene Break/

Harry was in his study with Su and Cho by his side helping go through all the paperwork he had. Su and Cho had chairs beside his as they went through all the paperwork there was, and there was a ton of it.

"Here you are Harry" Su said as she placed a stack of parchment in front of him.

"What in the world is all of this?" Harry asked.

"They appear to be betrothal contracts" Cho said as she picked one off the stack.

"B-b-b-betrothal?" Harry choked out.

"Yes Harry, it's common to send out contracts like this" Su said.

Harry sighed.

"So I have to look through all of them?" he asked looking at Su with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you do Harry and that look won't work with me" Su said sternly.

Harry was about to turn his look on Cho.

"Not on me either Harry. Back to work" Cho said.

"Why can't I marry either of you?" Harry asked.

"It's simple Harry. In our contracts we can't marry you. Something about keeping things separate or whatever nonsense. I don't remember the proper wording, but Cho and I can't marry you. We're not eligible due to our contracts with you" Su said.

Harry sighed, but began looking through the contracts.

"Daphne Greengrass, why would they sent one for her to me?" he asked.

"The Potters are a wealthy and prestigious family Harry. Unlike what the Malfoys claim to be. The Potters have the clout and years to back up anything they say. The Malfoys just have their talk really" Su said.

"I think she'd be a nice pick Harry" Cho said.

"But she's a Slytherin" Harry said.

"So, that's just her house. It doesn't mean she's evil or anything" Cho said.

"Fine, put her in the maybe pile" Harry sighed.

They looked through a few more and one they found Susan's name. Harry rejected that one since Susan was nice, but they were just becoming friends and all. Su and Cho hadn't a problem with that. The next one shocked him.

"Both of them?" Harry exclaimed.

"It's not entirely unheard of Harry" Su said.

"Yes, there are situations that would warrant them" Cho said.

Before Harry was a betrothal contracts to both Padma and Parvati Patil. There were three of them. The first two for either girl and the third was for both of them. Harry couldn't believe it. Soon an owl flew in and Harry saw it.

"Gringotts owl" Cho said seeing the Gringotts medallion on the owl.

Harry took the letter and read it. He groaned.

"Looks like I'll be getting more headaches" he said.

"What do you mean Harry?" Su asked.

Harry handed her the letter.

"Oh my" Su gasped.

Cho moved over and read over Su's shoulder and her eyes widen.

"This changes a great many things" she said.

Harry had his head on the desk groaning.

/Scene Break/

Harry and his two companions arrived in Gringotts and were led into a posh office.

"Greeting Lord Potter, I am Skinpeeler, I am the Black account manager" the goblin said.

_Why do all goblins seem to have names like this?_ Harry idly thought.

"I got your letter and wondering why" Harry said.

"Yes, we got a letter from one Sirius Black" Skinpeeler said.

"You did, did he say where he is?" Harry asked.

"No, but it was urgent" Skinpeeler said.

Harry just nodded and sat back.

"The letter said that since his years in Azkaban that he is no longer able to bear children. He is handing the title over to you since he had named you his heir in his will if something happened to him. Now he wasn't killed, but not able to produce children is quite close to death" Skinpeeler said.

Harry just nodded since he learned that as a Lord of your house you had to produce children to continue the line. If you couldn't then you looked in every option possible to try in some way.

"So Lord Black knowing that your grandmother was a Black decided to pass the title of Lord Black to you instead of Malfoy, who was also in the running though his connection to the Blacks is weak" Skinpeeler said.

Harry just nodded. He'd be damned if he let Malfoy have his godfather's title. So Harry got the Black ring and it joined with the Potter one.

"Like the Potter account, I'll need time to do an audit on the Black one" Skinpeeler said.

Harry again nodded and wondered why his life had to be so complicated. He and his two girls took what they could from the Blacks then left.

_Great, more paperwork_ Harry mentally grumbled.

/Scene Break/

Harry sent word to Amelia and Augusta to let them know the new developments. After that Susan and Neville came over to see an exhausted Harry.

"Um, did we come at a bad time?" Neville asked.

"No, just had a trip to Gringotts" Cho said.

"Oh, what happened?" Susan asked.

Su told them since Harry had his eyes closed. Susan and Neville were shocked.

"You're lord of two Ancient and Noble houses. Merlin, you're the youngest lord possible and to be head of two houses with such power and wealth" Susan said.

"Yeah, but I wish I didn't have any of it" Harry said.

"But if you didn't then we'd never be with you" Cho said frowning.

Harry snapped his eyes open.

"I didn't mean it like that Cho. Not at all. I just, it's just, having my parents and my godfather is worth more than this" he said.

Cho wiped a tear away and nodded. She now understood Harry and what he meant. Having his family would be worth more than all he had now. Money could never buy happiness, just glimmers of it. She sat on the couch and hugged Harry. Su smiled and hugged Harry from the other side.

Neville smiled at the scene and knew if he were in the same position he'd wish for the same thing as Harry. Having parents was worth more than any amount of money or prestige. Susan also watched on and had a smile on her face as she watched her friend.

After that moment Harry, his two girls, Susan and Neville spent the rest of the day together.

**End**


End file.
